Digimon 02: The Strength of Friendship
by Charmeleon
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. This is an AU and an OOC. A little word of caution: Please be sure you understand the plot before saying anything. I don't want to have this story removed because of a misunderstanding again.
1. Flamedramon's Secret

This story takes place after the Season 2 Digidestined receive their first eggs. There are no second eggs in this fic. I should mention a key thing, Agumon is never captured in this fic. Also, even though all the Season 2 Digimon are mentioned, this story centers on Veemon's Armor evolution as Flamedramon the most. So just follow along through a tale of twists and surprises. Davis is pretty OOC, but you will see why it fits in this fic.  
' is thoughts  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Flamedramon's Secret  
  
It was a cool and stormy day in Tokyo. The younger Digidestined had all gone to the Digital World in hopes of not having to be in the storm. Luck was on their side because it was a beautiful day in the Digital World. But even though it was a beautiful day, they kept their eyes open and their senses alert for if and when the Digimon Emperor would strike.  
The Digidestined's Digimon had all Armor Digivolved to their Armor Champion Levels. The Digimon Emperor had caught them off guard a lot, which almost cost them their lives. This time though, they would be prepared if the Digimon Emperor should strike. No one brought any food along, so they had to find some for later.  
"Hey Davis, can you show us the place where you got the really good food from?" TK asked.  
"Sure TK. Follow us everyone," Davis responded as Flamedramon picked him up.  
Davis, Kari and TK were good friends since they were children. Even though TK and Kari wer dating, that didn't destroy their friendship with Davis. Davis was cool with that. He wouldn't let something so trivial as that ruin a friendship that they had for years. Flamedramon began to leap towards the are where the really good food came from. It was funny really, because Davis and Flamedramon happened to stumble on the place by accident.  
  
| Flashback |  
  
Three months ago, the Digidestined decided to have a fun day in the Digital World. Their fun was short-lived because the Digimon Emperor struck only an hour after they came. His army of controlled Digimon split the Digidestined up. After an exhausting battle, all but Davis and Veemon met back up.  
"Where can they be?" Cody asked.  
"I don't know, but we have to find them," Yolie responded. She and Davis were as close in friendship as him, TK and Kari if not even closer.  
Davis was the top student of his school, next to Yolie of course. They were always the targets of envy because of their I.Q., but they never let that bother them. It was a big surprise when Davis had even shown Izzy a thing or two about his computer, and Izzy and Yolie were the computer geniuses of the group.  
"We will Yolie," TK said. He climbed on Pegasusmon's back.  
Then Yolie and Kari got on their respective partners as well. Digmon Dedigivolved back to Armadillomon, and he and Cody got on Halsemon. Then the Digimon flew off in search of Davis and Veemon. They only hoped that Davis and Veemon were all right.  
Meanwhile, Veemon had Armor Digivolved to Flamedramon and had taken care of the dark rings on some Frigimon. He now worked on the Tyrannomon. Flamedramon dodged a Tyrannomon's tail; unfortunately, the tail went slamming into Davis and sent him flying into a tree, knocking him unconscious. The force of the whack was so much that the tree fell over and across a crevice. Worse news was that Davis began to slip off.  
'I've got to act fast,' Flamedramon thought. He looked at the group of six Tyrannomon and saw that he could destroy all their dark rings in one shot because they were lined up. He jumped into the air as a fiery shield surrounded him. "Fire Rocket!" he shouted, speeding towards the dark rings on the enslaved Tyrannomons' necks. He successfully went through all six dark rings.  
The Tyrannomon shook their heads as they felt back to normal again.  
"What happened, and how did we get here?" one of them asked.  
"You were under the Digimon Emperor's control, but I released you from it," Flamedramon responded.  
"Thanks," another Tyrannomon said.  
Then, the other four panicked.  
"What is it?" Flamedramon asked.  
"That boy just fell off the tree," one of the panicked Tyrannomon responded.  
"What?" Flamedramon asked in horror. He looked to the tree and saw that Davis had indeed fallen. "Davis!" he cried, running and diving into the crevice.  
The six Tyrannomon were horrified. 'Now they will both die,' they thought.  
Flamedramon fell five yards behind Davis. Suddenly, a bright blue light shot from out of his back, revealing a pair of blue wings with white tips. He continued his dive after Davis and caught him a few moments later. Then Flamedramon flew back up. The Tyrannomon were very awestruck when they saw Flamedramon come back up and land. Flamedramon saw the awestruck look in their eyes.  
"I know that it's amazing that I can fly but please don't tell anyone. I don't want anyone to know yet," Flamedramon said.  
The Tyrannomon smiled. "You don't have to worry. Your secret is safe with us," they said. Then they went on their way, happy to be free from the Digimon Emperor.  
Flamedramon retracted his wings a few minutes later because he saw Davis waking up. Flamedramon's wings disappeared in the same blue light. He gently put Davis down. Davis fully regained consciousness and saw that he and Flamedramon were alone.  
"What happened to the Tyrannomon?" Davis asked.  
"I destroyed their dark rings Davis," Flamedramon responded.  
Then they looked around where they were. Davis was pretty hungry so they looked for food. Ten minutes later, they came across some fruit trees. Flamedramon jumped up the branches and got some fruit for Davis and himself. Then he jumped back down, and they ate.  
"This is really good. It's even better than the other food we had while here, and the other food here is good itself," Davis said.  
"Yeah, we have to come back here more often," Flamedramon agreed.  
Half an hour later, they decided to head back. Flamedramon picked up Davis and started leaping back to where they started. He arrived back where they got split up half an hour later. The other Digidestined had returned to the area they got split up at to find Davis and Flamedramon there.  
"Davis, thank goodness you're all right. We were worried when we couldn't find you," Cody said.  
"I owe my thanks to Flamedramon," Davis said.  
"You don't owe me anything Davis. It's my job to protect you," Flamedramon said.  
  
| End Flashback |  
  
Flamedramon continued to lead the others to the area. They got there half an hour later. Flamedramon put Davis down, and the other Digidestined got off their partner's backs. He and Davis lead them to the fruit trees, and Digimon used his Gold Rush to bring some of the branches down. The Digimon and their human partners ate. Soon, Flamedramon left for a little private time. Davis didn't say anything because he knew that Flamedramon wanted to be alone but the look in his[Flamedramon's] eyes.  
"Where's Flamedramon going?" Pegasusmon asked.  
"He just wants to be alone right now. He'll be back when he's ready to come back. The first time he did that, I was out of my mind with worry. After that, he told me when he wanted to have private time. That happened so frequently that I'm used to it. I only have to look at his eyes to tell now," Davis responded.  
Flamedramon continued one. When he was sure that he was out of their sight, he let his wings out and flew into the air. He learned how to bring his wings in and out at will since he first found out that he had them.  
  
| Flashback to a year ago |  
  
Flamedramon was just walking through the Digital World. He had told Davis that he wanted to have some private time. An hour into his walk, he felt something trying to push out his back. He screamed in pain because whatever tried to come out of his back forced its way out. He soon regained his composure and took a deep breath.  
He felt that whatever pushed at his back started coming out. He took another deep breath, and whatever pushed at his back completely came out. He looked and saw that it was wings. They were wide, feathery and the same blue color as most of his body, save the white tips at the end of the wings. They went down to his upper shins, but would've gone down longer if not for the arch in them. He looked at his back to see the magnificent wings attached to him.  
'All right, this is freaky. I have wings now?' he thought. He then found out that he somehow knew how to use them, even though he just got them. He flew through the air as gracefully as an eagle. 'I could make Halsemon, Pegasusmon and Nefertimon jealous,' he thought as he flew on. An hour later, he landed and focused on his wings going back into his back.  
The wings folded back into his back, and he headed back to where Davis and the others were.  
'This is amazing. I have to keep this a secret. I don't want the others to know about this yet,' Flamedramon thought.  
  
| End of Flashback |  
  
Flamedramon flew on through the air. He started getting second thoughts about keeping his wings a secret last month. He really did want to let the others know in on his secret, starting with his partner. He didn't know how to put it yet, and that's why he's kept this secret for so long. He was unaware that he would have to reveal his secret soonesr than he thought. In another part of the Digital World, the Digimon Emperor planned on trapping Davis in the Digital World.  
"What are you thinking about master?" Wormmon asked.  
"They've done so much to foil my plans. But we'll see what they can do when their leader is trapped in the Digital World," Ken responded.  
Wormmon inwardly sighed sadly. He felt really sorry for the Digidestined and their Digimon partners. He knew that Ken wasn't always as evil as he is now. He always secretly wished that things could go back to the way they were before Ken became the Digimon Emperor. Alas, that would be a long time coming. He even tried to reason with Ken, but he only got a bad beating as a result.  
'Davis, please be careful,' Wormmon thought. Unknown to Ken, Wormmon had become one of Davis's best Digimon friends. Ken thought that Wormmon wasn't good for anything. Had he known what Wormmon was doing, then he[Ken] would have most definitely used that to his advantage, which was something Wormmon didn't want.  
Wormmon wanted to warn Davis of the plot really bad, but Ken had controlled Digimon all over the Digital World this time. Wormmon wouldn't risk that one of those Digimon would find out and tell Ken that Davis already knows of the plot. He could only sit and watch, hating that he was helpless to do something this time. Meanwhile, Flamedramon had returned to where Davis and the others were two hours later. He hid to retract his wings before going next to Davis.  
"Did you have fun?" Davis asked.  
"Yeah. I had a good time," Flamedramon responded. Then he reverted back to Veemon as the other Digimon also reverted back to their Rookie forms, except for Gatomon, who was already a Champion level. He sat next to Davis.  
It began to get dark a few hours later. They were fortunate becaus they found a cave not too far from where they were. They entered the cave and prepared to call it a night. They got out their sleeping bags and went to sleep with the exception of Armadillomon. He and Hawkmon decided to take shifts in being lookouts in case they needed to wake their partners and Digivolve.  
  
  
  
And here's the first chapter of this story. If you were surprised by this chapter, then you haven't seen anything yet as there will be quite a few more before this story is finished. I haven't been feeling too well the past two days so I'm trying to take it easy. Being sick stinks. Anyway, Preview for Chapter 2: Stuck in the Digital World: The Digimon Emperor successfully hatches his plot and Davis and Veemon get trapped in the Digital World. But what's this? A surprise Digivolution? You'll want to read about that.   
  
I've had nonstop ideas about this story so far. I've gotten the third chapter done. As far as my other fics, be on the lookout for the next chapters to A Mutant Family and Teaming Up with the Superfriends. I'll work on them and get them out as soon as I can. 


	2. Stuck in the Digital World

A word of caution before I continue with this story. Last night, two people unintentionally offended me. It was how they said what they said in their reviews. Be careful what you say because I was so angry last night that I could've literally burst an artery or a vein in my brain, which would've really made me not feel well. If you think you don't understand my story, then email me, and I will guide you in a direction because I felt that the two reviwers really didn't get the point of the fic and really should've just waited before saying something. Otherwise, forever hold your peace and wait for the story to develop. It was only the first chapter. I'll admit, there are some fics that I don't understand at first, but I catch on as the fic develops. So be careful okay? Anyway:  
Recap: The Digidestined had a washout of a day in the Real World and went to the Digital World. It was a beautiful day there, and they decided to relax. A couple of blasts to the past revealed that Flamedramon had kept a secret from Davis and his friends for a year. The secret of flight.  
' is thoughts  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Stuck in the Digital World  
  
Unlike many nights in the Digital World, this night was very peaceful for the younger Digidestined. They and their Digimon slept peacefully. They woke up completely refreshed the next morning. Cody and Kari went fishing and came back with two small baskets full of fish. They had found the baskets in the cave. The Digimon and their partners ate their fill.  
Veemon then sat in a corner to think. He really wanted to show Davis his[Veemon's] secret as Flamedramon. He knew that he would have to eventually, but he didn't feel that comfortable about it yet. He was still afraid of how Davis would react. The longer that he[Veemon] put on the charade of not being able to fly in public, the more it ate him alive.  
'I wish that I was comfortable enough to tell you my secret Davis,' Veemon thought. He didn't register Davis right beside him.  
"Something wrong Veemon?" Davis asked.  
"Wha? Oh, it's nothing Davis," Veemon responded.  
"Are you sure? You looked really deep in thought," Davis said.  
"Yes. I'm sure," Veemon said.  
Davis shrugged and left Veemon alone. He couldn't figure out why Veemon wouldn't say anything. 'What is bothering you so bad that you can't even tell me Veemon? I want to help you, but you won't give me the chance,' he thought, looking at Veemon.  
Veemon looked back at Davis. 'I'm sorry Davis, but I can't tell you what's on my mind yet,' he thought. He didn't know that he would have to reveal his secret much sooner than he expected.  
In another part of the Digital World, the enslaved Digimon destroyed the ports back to the Real World one by one. Soon, all but one port had been destroyed. This one port remained in tact for one reason only, which was to let Yolie, TK, Kari, Cody and their Digimon through, but to destroy it before Davis and Veemon could get through. That would trap Davis and Veemon in the Digital World.  
"Now, we wait until the fools move to return to their world," the Digimon emperor said.  
Back in the Emperor's base, Wormmon watched helplessly. 'I wish that there were something I could do. I don't want to see Davis hurt or killed,' he thought. He knew that he could be a big help if he could Digivolve, but he wouldn't be able to because of Ken's twisted personality. The next day, the Digidestined prepared to return to the Real World. Just as they got to the port they came in from, a bunch of Snimon attacked. Two of them immediately separated Davis and Veemon from the others. Veemon couldn't do anything because their sickles were dangerously close to Davis. The other Snimon went for the port.  
"We got to stop them from destroying the port," Hawkmon said.  
"You've got it Hawkmon," Yolie said as she and the others got out their D3s and D-Terminals.  
"Digi Armor Energize!" everyone but Davis shouted.  
"Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to...Halsemon: The Wings of Love!"  
"Armadillomon Armor Digivolve to...Digmon: The Drill of Power!"  
"Patamon Armor Digivolve to...Pegasusmon: Flying Hope!"  
"Gatomon Armor Digivolve to...Nefertimon: The Angel of Light!"  
The battle to keep the Snimon away from the port was on. The Digidestined and their Digimon were so focused on the fight, that they didn't notice Davis in a very dangerous situation.  
"Tempest Wing!" Halsemon shouted.  
"Star Shower!" Pegasusmon shouted.  
"Gold Rush!" Digmon announced.  
"Rosetta Stone!" Nefertimon announced.  
The attacks kept the Snimon at bay for a little while. Then they came back at full force. The Digimon were overwhelmed and Dedigivolved.  
"We have to leave now. Digiport open!" TK said.  
The Digidestine and their Digimon left through the port. They were unaware that the Snimon waited for them to do that.  
"Twin Sickle!" one of them shouted, destroying the port.  
The other Snimon left, including the two that held Davis and Veemon at bay. Davis breathed a sigh of relief. He knew it was pure luck that he wasn't cut to ribbons. What he didn't realize is that he Snimon were told to hold him, but not kill him, just yet.  
"Are you all right Davis?" Veemon asked.  
"Yeah Veemon. I'm all right," Davis responded. "But now we're trapped," he added.  
"The Digimon Emperor must have planned this," Veemon said.  
"I absolutely agree Veemon," Davis agreed.  
Meanwhile back in the Real World, the Digidestined got untangled form their rough landed in Izzy's room. TK couldn't help but feel that something was missing. He looked at his colleagues and figured it out right away. Davis didn't make it through.  
"TK, what's wrong?" Yolie asked.  
"Davis isn't here," TK responded.  
The others looked around and saw that Davis was indeed not present.  
"He must still be in the Digital World," Upamon said.  
"We have to go back," Kari said. She tried to open the Digiport but nothing happened.  
"What went wrong? It always works when we do that," Yolie said.  
"Maybe our D3s can't access the Digital World now," Cody suggested.  
"I don't think so Cody. Something must have happened before Davis could get through," Izzy said.  
"Izzy is right Cody," Kari agreed.  
Suddenly, TK, Kari, Cody, Izzy and Yolie heard Yolie's D3 beeping. She checked it and saw an email from Davis on it.  
"It's an email from Davis," Yolie said.  
"What does it say?" Gatomon asked.  
"Give me your D3 Yolie. I'll hook it up to my computer so we'll all see what it says," Izzy said.  
"Good idea Izzy," Yolie said, giving him her D3.  
Izzy hooked up the D3 tho his computer, and they all saw the email that Davis sent them.  
The email read: Guys, you probably tried to return here only to find out that you couldn't. The reason why is that the Snimon destroyed the port before I could get the chance to come through it. They held me back so I couldn't help you. I was literally on the edge of a sickle. I heard the Snimon say that the other ports were destroyed as well, trapping Veemon and me here, and keeping you from coming in. Davis  
The others had only one reaction to that. They gasped very loudly.  
"We better call the others for a meeting. Davis is in grave danger now," Patamon said.  
The humans agreed. Soon, all the older Digidestined and their Digimon had come to Izzy's house. They wanted to know what was so urgent.  
"So, what's the big emergency?" Joe asked.  
"It's a huge one Joe. Davis is trapped in the Digital World," TK responded.  
"What?!" the older Digidestined and their Digimon except Izzy screeched.  
"How did this happen?" Matt and Tai asked.  
Izzy printed out Davis's email and passed it around. The older Digidestined and their Digimon responded the same way the younger did. They gasped very loudly.  
"We have to do something," Mimi said.  
"There's nothing we can do Mimi," Palmon said.  
"But there must be something," Mimi argued.  
"I'm afraid that Palmon's right Mimi. We can't do anything with the Digiports destroyed. We can only hope that Veemon can protect Davis until the ports are fixed," Matt said. "I hate being this helpless as much as you do Mimi. We all do."  
"I just wish that there was something we could do," Sora said.  
"I know," Biyomon agreed.  
Meanwhile in the Digital World, Davis and Veemon were back at the place whre they slept last night. With the seemingly unending supply of food and fresh water there, they could live there as long as necessary. They didn't know that the Digimon Emperor watched their every move from his base.  
"Perfect. It looks like Snimon are good for something after all," the Digimon Emperor said. He was unaware that Wormmon snuck out of the base again.  
Wormmon went to meet up with Davis and Veemon. He knew places to hide so Ken wouldn't see him and be far enough from hearing range. He[Wormmon] would lead Davis and Veemon to one of those places so they could secretly talk. The path he'd chosen was even well hidden from the spotters from the base. He reached Davis and Veemon's location in half an hour because he caught a break as an Airdramon not controlled by the emperor flew by.  
Davis and Veemon just sat around. Airdramon landed, but hidden so it wouldn't be seen. Wormmon got off, thanked the Airdramon, and the Airdramon flew off. Wormmon then hid in a patch of bushes.  
"Who's there?" Davis asked as he heard the bushes rustle. He and Veemon approached the bushes.  
They saw Wormmon in the bushes. Wormmon put one of his legs to his mouth and gestured for them to follow him. They followed Wormmon to one of the few areas that the emperor didn't bother to put spotters at this time.  
"So what are you doing here?" Davis asked curiously.  
"I suppose you know that Ken was responsible for trapping you here," Wormmon said.  
Davis and Veemon nodded.  
"Well, you're going to have to ward off a lot of Digimon then because I overheard him say something about testing how much endurance Veemon has. I don't know exactly how many Digimon he will send to face you, but I know that it's quite a few," Wormmon said.  
"We'll just have to do the best we can, right Veemon?" Davis asked.  
"You said it," Veemon responded.  
"I would love to help you, but I can't Digivolve without Ken," Wormmon said.  
"You never know Wormmon. Maybe you can. Just think about Ken before he became the Digimon Emperor. Think of what he would say to you. There aren't any control spires around so give it a try," Davis said.  
"I'll try," Wormmon said. He took Davis's advice and focused on the Ken that he knew. He began to glow white. He felt the power from only the memories of the Ken he knew. Before he knew it, he was Digivolving. "Wormmon Digivolve to...Stingmon!"  
Davis and Veemon could only look at the new Champion in awe. Stingmon looked like a cross between a human and a wasp.  
"I can't believe I did it. Thanks Davis," Stingmon said.  
"Anytime buddy," Davis said. "Now, let's get out of here."  
Stingmon picked up Davis and Veemon and flew back to Davis and Veemon's current living area. Just like Stingmon said, there were enslaved Digimon ready to fight them. This large group consisted of Snimon. Stingmon landed and put Davis and Veemon down. Then he led the attack against the Digimon.  
"You ready Veemon?" Davis asked.  
"Do you even have to ask?" Veemon responded.  
"Digi Armor Energize!" Davis shouted.  
"Veemon Armor Digivolve to...Flamedramon: The Fire of Courage!"  
"Go get 'em Flamedramon," Davis said.  
"With pleasure," Flamedramon said, joining Stingmon in the fight.  
"We can't fight them all. The best thing to do is to get rid of the dark rings around their necks," Stingmon said. "Spiking Strike!" he added as he made contact with a dark ring, shattering it.  
"That sounds good enough of a plan to me," Flamedramon said. He jumped into the air and flames surrounded him. "Fire Rocket!" he shouted, aiming for an unsuspecting Snimon's dark ring. He made contact with the ring, and the ring shattered.  
The now freed Snimon helped to free the other Snimon. As more Snimon were freed, the number greatly increased in Stingmon and Flamedramon's favor. With the help of the freed Snimon, they were able to free all the Snimon from the dark rings.  
"Thanks for freeing us," a Snimon said.  
"Don't mention it," Stingmon said.  
Then the Snimon flew away. Stingmon and Flamedramon decided not to revert back to their Rookie forms. This way, they would be prepared for when the Digimon Emperor struck again. Back at the Emperor's base, the emperor was angry that yet another group of Digimon was no longer under his control. He carefully looked at the new Digimon with Davis and Flamedramon.  
"I wonder who he is?" the emperor wondered. "No matter though because not even he can stop what I intend to do." He didn't even notice his Dark Device glowing a little. If he did, then he would've easily figured out that the new Digimon was his Digimon.  
Meanwhile, Flamedramon went for some private time. He flew throught the skies. What has happened was still fresh in his mind. 'I can't believe how fast all this happened. Davis and I are stuck here until the ports are fixed. Now we have to fend off Digimon,' he thought. He didn't register Stingmon beside him.  
"Something bothering you?" Stingmon asked.  
Flamedramon snapped out of his trance at the question. "Is Davis alone now that you're here?" he asked.  
"No, Davis is not alone. One of the Snimon we freed returned and is watching over him," Stingmon responded. "Does he know you can fly?" he added.  
"No he doesn't. I'm just not comfortable about telling him yet. I kept my wings a secret for a year, and I still haven't told him," Flamedramon responded.  
"You will have to show him eventually, probably sooner than we both think. I have a feeling that you will have to use your wings quite a bit as long as you and he are stuck here," Stingmon said.  
Flamedramon nodded. They headed back to Davis and Stingmon. When in earshot, they heard a big explosion.  
"We need to get there fast," Flamedramon said, speeding up.  
Stingmon also sped up. 'Hang on Davis, Snimon, we're coming,' he thought.  
Meanwhile, Snimon did all he could do defend Davis from the enslaved group of Monochromon and Unimon. Snimon tried to destroy the dark rings with his Twin Sickles attack, but the Monochromon countered with their Volcanic Strike. Snimon was seriously overpowered and got knocked unconscious. The enslaved Digimon then approached Davis.  
"Fire Rocket!" a familiar voice shouted.  
Davis saw Flamedramon collide with a Monochromon. The Monochromon got forced back into a tree. Flamedramon retracted his wings before he rocketed towards the Monochromon. He stood in front of Davis.   
"Are you all right?" Flamedramon asked.  
"I am now than you and Stingmon are here," Davis responded.  
"Horn Blaster!" a Unimon shouted from high above.  
Fortunately, Stingmon saw the attack. "Davis, Flamedramon, heads up!" he shouted.  
Flamedramon saw the oncoming attack first and tackled Davis to the ground.  
"Spiking Strike!" Stingmon shouted as he flew for the Unimon that attacked Davis and Flamedramon.  
The Unimon easily dodged the attack. Flamedramon got off of Davis and helped him stand.  
"Are you okay?" Flamedramon asked.  
"I am," Davis responded. He stood behind Flamedramon. He, Flamedramon and Stingmon failed to notice a Unimon come up from behind Davis.  
The Unimon suddenly grabbed Davis and flew off. It happened so fast, that Davis didn't react at all. Flamedramon and Stingmon were so focused on the other Unimon and Monochromon, that they didn't realize that Davis was no longer with them. Flamedramon and Stingmon managed to free two Unimon and two Monochromon. Then just like when they freed two Snimon, the now four freed Digimon helped to free the others. Soon, all but one Unimon was accounted for.  
"That was one crazy battle. But I'm glad it's over. What do you think Davis?" Flamedramon said.  
No response.  
"Davis?" Flamedramon asked again. He looked behind him to see Davis no longer there. "Davis!" he screamed.  
The other Digimon looked to see that Davis was no longer there as well.  
"One of the Unimon is missing. That one must have taken Davis," one of the Monochromon said.  
"But where?" the other Unimon asked.  
"I intend to find that out," Flamedramon responded in determination.  
"One of us can give you a lift if you like," one of the Unimon said.  
"No thank you. I'd rather do this on my own," Flamedramon said. His wings appeared in a flash of light. Then he took off.  
"Flamedramon wait. We'll help you," Stingmon and the other Unimon said.  
"All right," Flamedramon said smiling.  
Then they flew in search of Davis with Flamedramon leading the way. He had picked up Davis's scent and followed it. Being with Davis just about all the time had given him[Flamedramon] a good period of time to recognize Davis's scent. They closed the gap fairly quickly because of their determination to rescue Davis.  
"I see it up ahead," Flamedramon said.  
"I see it too," Stingmon said.  
The still enslaved Unimon landed near a cliff and put Davis on the very edge of it. Davis had to remain still not to go off the edge because he was almost off the cliff already. Flamedramon and the others landed out of the enslaved Digimon's range of sight.  
"We need to get Unimon away from Davis. That way we can destroy the dark ring on its neck," Stingmon said.  
"You Unimon can serve as a distraction. While it's distracted, Stingmon can try to destroy the dark ring. I'll get Davis," Flamedramon said.  
The others nodded to the plan and got into position.  
"Horn Blaster!" one of the non-controlled Unimon shouted.  
The attack hit the controlled Unimon square in the back. It cried out in pain and looked towards the direction of the attack.  
"So, you want to play. I'm ready," the controlled Unimon said. It attacked, but still kept Davis trapped.  
'Come on. Get away from him,' Flamedramon thought. He was in the tree above the controlled Unimon.  
The controlled Unimon had to move to keep up with the one fighting it. Flamedramon saw his chance and jumped down form the tree and landed in front of Davis. The controlled Unimon turned its head and saw Flamedramon. It prepared to kick him. Flamedramon saw that and ducked the kick. Unfortunately, Davis got kicked instead and got knocked off the cliff.  
"Flamedramon!" Davis screamed.  
Flamedramon looked over the cliff and saw Davis falling. "Davis!" he screamed. He dove off the cliff after Davis.  
Davis saw that Flamedramon had jumped off the cliff. 'Now he's going to die with me,' he helplessly thought. He then saw a blue light come out of Flamedramon's back. He gasped when the light died down. 'Flamedramon has wings?' he thought.  
Flamedramon caught Davis a few moments later. Then he flew back up. "Are you all right?" he asked.  
"I am now thanks to you," Davis responded. "How long did you have wings?" he added.  
"A year," Flamedramon responded. "I'm sorry for not telling you earlier Davis. It's just that I was afraid how you would react."  
"Well I think it's awesome that you can fly," Davis said.  
"You do?" Flamedramon asked.  
"Yes," Davis responded smiling.  
Flamedramon flew back up to the cliff and saw that the once controlled Unimon was no longer controlled. He then flew back home. An hour later, Stingmon joined them.  
"I'd better be heading back to the base. I'll come when you need me," Stingmon said before Dedigivolving back to Wormmon. He got on a Unimon's back, and they headed back to the base. Wormmon showed the Unimon where to fly so they wouldn't be seen.  
Unimon landed out of the base's sensors, and Worrmmon jumped down. He snuck in the base the same way he snuck out. As always, Ken didn't even acknowledge that he[Wormmon] was there.  
'I will never be able to repay you for helping me Digivolve just from my memories of Ken before he became the Digimon Emperor. I'll be your friend forever and helpn you Davis,' Wormmon thought.  
Flamedramon and Davis fell asleep not too long after Flamedramon landed. Things were peaceful right now, and Davis and Flamedramon wanted to enjoy that while it lasted. Flamedramon held Davis protectively and wrapped his wings around Davis.  
  
  
Well, that's the end of Chapter 2. For the first time, there is no preview for the next chapter so sorry. This is a surprise that I want you to find out. Sorry, but I won't give any hints this time. As I said at the end of the first chapter, I have Chapter 3 already done and will post it either later today, or tomorrow. After that, then I will work on the chapters of the two Yugioh fics that I said to be on the lookout for.  
  
  
And if you're going to review, please be careful of what you say and how you say it. One misunderstanding can lead to a lot of trouble. For those on ff.net, I'm in trouble because the administration misunderstood me, and that's why you no longer see this story under the Digimon category. Unless I get the go ahead to repost, you're going to have to read this story from mediaminer.org so sorry again but I've been under fire because of misunderstandings that so far ranged from people who totally missed the plot to those who just said something way too soon without giving this story a chance to develop.  
  
  



	3. Flamedramon's Battle

Recap: A sinister plot by the Digimon emperor to trap Davis and Veemon succeeded. It happened when a group of Snimon kept Davis and Veemon away from the port. When the other Digidestined and their partners went back to the Real World, the Snimon destroyed the port. Even worse was that the other ports were also destroyed. On a surprising note, Wormmon was able to Digivolve just by thinking about the Ken that he used to know. In turn, this helped to battle three large groups of three different Digimon. Flamedramon finally revealed his secret to Davis after a whole year by having to save Davis from a fall.  
' is thoughts  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Flamedramon's Battle  
  
The night was peaceful as Davis and Flamedramon slept on. They held onto each other, and Flamedramon's wings were still wrapped protectively around Davis. Davis still felt the coolness of the night and started shivering. Flamedramon felt Davis shivering and encased them in a heat shield.  
"Thanks Flamedramon," Davis said before going back to sleep.  
"No problem Davis," Flamedramon said before also going back to sleep.  
Meanwhile in the Real World, the older and younger Digidestined received an email from Gennai. The email that he and other Digimon were working on the ports. He told them that he and other Digimon were working on the ports. He told them that it would be a while before they were all fixed however and that it would be better for Davis and Veemon to stay until all the ports are fixed.  
"I just hope Davis is okay," Cody said.  
"Don't worry Cody. Veemon is with him. Even if Veemon weren't with him, he would find a way to survive. Remember that time when Veemon and Davis got separated?" TK said.  
"Yeah. Veemon was a nervous wreck until we found Davis. What still amazes me is that Davis came out unscathed even though he told us that he ran into a lot of enslaved Digimon," Cody said.  
"One thing you have to admire Davis for is his fierce determination. Once he puts his mind to something, almost nothing stops him from carrying it out," Kari said.  
"Veemon's the same way. I'd say that Davis and Veemon were brothers if Veemon wasn't a Digimon," Tai said.  
The others nodded and waited for the ports that slowly but surely went through repair. Meanwhile, the Digimon Emperor couldn't shake the new Digimon out of his head. He kept wondering whom the Digimon belonged to if it had a partner.  
"Something troubling you master?" Wormmon asked.  
"It's that green Digimon. I don't know where it came from," Ken responded.  
Wormmon smiled to himself. 'If you only knew that I can Digivolve just by remembering the old you,' he thought.  
The next morning, Flamedramon woke up first. The sun was warm so he removed his heat shield. He unwrapped his wings from around Davis. Davis didn't feel the feathers of Flamedramon's wings around him anymore and also woke up.  
"Did you sleep well?" Flamedramon asked.  
"Yes I did. Your heat shield kept me warm all night," Davis responded.  
They were at a lake, and Davis caught some fish for them to eat(A/N: The fishing gear is still there). They ate their fill and drank from the lake.   
"Do you want to go flying?" Flamedramon asked an hour later.  
"I would love to," Davis responded.  
Flamedramon scooped Davis up, spread his wings and flew off into the air. Davis wrapped his arms around Flamedramon's neck. Flamedramon soon cleared the trees and was over the forest. Davis looked down in complete awe. The forest was beautiful on the ground, but there was no comparison to how awesome it looked from the air.  
"This is amazing. I've never seen a forest from the air until now," Davis said.  
"I'm glad you're liking it," Flamedramon said as he flew on.  
Things remained peaceful for an hour before going downhill. A flock of ten hybrids soon surrounded them. They were half bird, half lion.  
"Those are Griffinmon. Their personality is as bad as their fiery temper. Look out for their Fury Claw and Laser Roar attacks(A/N: I'll mention to expect make up Digimon from here on out)," Flamedramon said.  
"What's even worse is that they have dark rings around them," Davis said, pointing to the dark rings on their front right legs.  
"Laser Roar!" the Griffinmon shouted as they gathered energy in their mouths. As they roared, the laser shot out of their mouths.  
Flamedramon quickly dove to avoid the combined attacks. It wasn't over though because the Griffinmon fired off another Laser Roar, but in different directions.  
"Hold on Davis. This is going to be a bumpy ride," Flamedramon said. He flew above one, below another, to the side of one, and kept this pattern until he dodged all ten attacks. Then he unwrapped an arm from under Davis's knees and prepared to fight back. His hand engulfed in flames.  
"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon shouted as three fireballs shot out of his hand.  
The attack knocked three of the Griffinmon out of the sky. However, the other seven weren't going to go down as easily. Flamedramon knew that he couldn't fight at 100% while holding Davis, but he couldn't put Davis on the ground either. He didn't want to risk that one of the Griffinmon would get past him and capture Davis. He was at a complete loss on what to do.  
Suddenly, he felt the heat rise in his mouth. He looked and saw fire licking his lips. Somehow, he knew what he was about to do. "Dragon Fire!" he shouted, letting the fire loose. 'Now I can fight 100%,' he thought as he fired another Dragon Fire attack.  
The tables had turned in Flamedramon's favor now. Even though he was still very much outnumbered, his new attack had the Griffinmon on the run. Dragon Fire is such a powerful attack, that it would be like being hit by a solar flare. The Griffinmon soon fled in fear of getting destroyed by Flamedramon's new attack.  
"I didn't know that you could do that," Davis said.  
"I didn't either," Flamedramon admitted.  
"So how powerful is Dragon Fire anyway?" Davis asked.  
"As powerful as the sun," Flamedramon responded.  
"Whoa, that could obliterate anything," Davis said.  
"Yes it could. That's why I didn't use it at full power," Flamedramon said. He wrapped his arms around Davis's waist and flew on. He decided to have a little fun. "Hey Davis, want to be a part of some tricks?" he asked.  
Davis caught on to the playful tone of voice right away. He didn't think it was a bad idea himself to be playful right now. "Sure Flamedramon," he responded.  
Flamedramon started off by going into a slow, horizontal spiral. After spiraling in the air for about a mile, he dove and pulled up about one hundred feet above the ground. Then he looped twice.  
"Wow Flamedramon! You're really good," Davis said.  
"I've had practice Davis," Flamedramon. "Just like I had practice doing this," he added as he flipped over so he was on the bottom and Davis was on the top.  
Davis was awestruck beyond words now. He hadn't too long ago found out that Flamedramon could fly; now he just found out that Flamedramon could fly upside down. He also saw that Flamedramon now had downward and upward beats of his wings instead of upward and downward beats. "Whoa, this is awesome. I can't believe that I'm flying upside down with you," he said.  
"Believe it Davis," Flamedramon said smiling. He turned right side up half an hour later.  
Then Stingmon came alongside Flamedramon. "Having fun I see," he said.  
"We sure are," Davis siad. "How are you?" he added.  
"Oh, not bad," Stingmon responded. "How are you?" he added.  
"We're fine," Flamedramon responded.  
"I saw you an hour ago, but I didn't want to interrupt your fun. It took me quite a bit of time for me to sneak out," Stingmon said.  
Flamedramon suddenly hovered in the air. Stingmon did the same.  
"What is it?" Davis asked.  
"Our fun has ended unfortunately," Flamedramon responded.  
"I don't get why just one Digimon is heading our way," Stingmon said. He gasped when he found out why.  
"It's the Digimon Emperor on that Digimon," Davis said.  
The Airdramon soon confronted them.  
"Well, so we meet alone again. I would've never thought that your Digimon friend could fly," Ken said.  
"Why are you here Ken and what do you want?" Davis asked defiantly.  
"You dare take that tone of voice with me?" Ken asked angrily.  
"Duh, genius," Davis responded just as defiantly.  
"So leave us alone," Flamedramon said as defiantly as Davis.  
"I actually came for your new friend here," Ken said.  
"I won't work for your twisted purposes," Stingmon said. 'Sorry about this Ken, but you are not yourself,' he thought.  
"We shall see. I leave you for now," Ken said before the Airdramon left.  
"I don't like the way that sounded," Davis said.  
"We don't either," Flamedramon and Stingmon chorused together.  
Sure enough, a dark ring headed right for Stingmon. Davis saw it first.  
"Stingmon, look out behind you!" Davis shouted.  
Stingmon looked back to see a dark ring. He didn't have time to move out of the way.  
"Help him Flamedramon!" Davis said frantically.  
"Dragon Fire!" Flamedramon shouted, using full power this time.  
The very powerful attack completely disintegrated the dark ring. Davis, Flamedramon and Stingmon all sighed in relief.  
"That was close. Thank you Flamedramon," Stingmon said.  
"You're welcome. But it was Davis who saw the dark ring," Flamedramon said.  
"It's nothing short of average dumb luck," Davis said. "Let's get out of here."  
Flamedramon and Stingmon headed back to the forest and landed near the cave an hour later. Flamedramon gently put Davis down and retracted his wings. Davis saw the same blue light as when Flamedramon sprout his wings.  
Meanwhile, the Digimon Emperor had seen Flamedramon's new attack. 'I need to get that two-legged dragon out of the way. He'll be a major threat to my plans with that kind of attack. It seems like that boy will be good for something after all, bait,' he thought.  
"I'd better go," Stingmon said.  
"Be careful. Ken will try again to control you," Davis said.  
"I will," Stingmon said before flying off. Unfortunately, he, Davis and or Flamedramon didn't see the dark ring high above Stingmon. Stingmon felt the ring snap around his left arm when he was out of Davis and Flamedramon's sight and hearing range. He flew back to Ken's base.  
"Excellent. You are finally mine to command," Ken said.  
"As you wish master," Stingmon said.  
Meanwhile, Cody had sent Davis and email. Davis and and Flamedramon were just having lunch when they head Davis's D3 go off.  
"What is it?" Flamedramon asked.  
"It's an email from Cody. He wants to know if we're okay," Davis responded before replying to Cody's email.  
Back in the Real World, Cody received Davis's reply. He looked extremely relieved. The other Digidestined figured that Davis and Veemon were all right.  
"So Davis and Veemon are all right?" Kari asked.  
"Yes they are. And Davis says that Veemon is in his armor form," Cody responded.  
"That's really smart. Flamedramon is a good fighter and can defend Davis well," Matt said.  
The others nodded. Night soon came for everyone. In the Digital World, Davis and Flamedramon went inside the cave to sleep for the night. The temperature inside the cave was actually colder than the temperature outside. Once again, Flamedramon kept Davis warm inside a heat shield. Flamedramon brought his wings out and wrapped them around Davis as he held Davis protectively.  
"Good night Flamedramon."  
"Good night Davis."  
Then they fell asleep together. At Ken's base, the now controlled Stingmon waited for his chance to get a crack at Flamedramon.  
"You will get your chance tomorrow my slave," Ken said. "Sleep now because you will need evey ounce of your strength."  
Stingmon obeyed and got some sleep. The next day would be a very tough battle for Flamedramon indeed. As they always say, it's very difficult to fight your friends. However, it is also said that you have to do what you have to do in order to protect your friends, family, etc.  
The next morning, Flamedramon was the first to get up. He picked up Davis and left the cave. Davis awakened from the movement. Then he fished while Flamedramon flew up to retrieve some fruit. They ate their fill and drank from the lake afterwards. An hour later, Flamedramon saw something quickly coming their way, Davis saw Flamedramon looking up and looked to see the thing coming as well.  
"What's that?" Davis asked.  
"I can't make it out just yet. Let's wait for it to get closer," Flamedramon responded.  
The thing came closer. Soon, they could make out that it was a Digimon. A few moments later, they could make out whom it was.  
"It's Stingmon," Davis said.  
"Be careful Davis. I sense something seriously wrong with him this time," Flamedramon said.  
Stingmon came closer. Flamedramon noticed that Stingmon's normally red eyes had an eerie glow to them. Then he noticed the dark ring.  
"Oh no, he has a dark ring on his arm," Flamedramon said, standing protectively in front of Davis.  
Stingmon soon landed. Flamedramon didn't move from in front of Davis. Before Davis or Flamedramon could say anything, Stingmon attacked.  
"Spiking Strike!"  
"Hurry Davis. Grab onto my neck," Flamedramon said.  
Davis grabbed onto Flamedramon's neck, and Flamedramon quickly flew up. Stingmon ended up slicing a tree off. Unfortunately, Flamedramon didn't completely clear the tree, and it knocked Davis off him. Stingmon moved to capture Davis.  
"Not this time Stingmon," Flamedramon said before he dove and caught Davis with fine agility and grace. He landed by the trees. "Davis, I want you to stay in the cover of the trees. I don't want to fight Stingmon, but I don't have any other choice. Don't let him see you or he'll come after you. I'll keep him distracted while fighting him as much as I can until I can get that dark ring off him."  
"All right. Good luck Flamedramon," Davis said.  
"Thanks, I'll need it," Flamedramon said before flying back up to face Stingmon. "If you want a fight, then you've got it."  
"That's what I was hoping for. Spiking Strike!" Stingmon said.  
Flamedramon flew in an upside down arch to avoid the attack. After coming down from the arch, he kicked Stingmon in the back. Stingmon regained his composure a few minutes later. Davis watched the battle from behind a tall and wide tree. This tree served as a perfect hiding spot because of the large shadow it cast in the sun's light. The shadow was so dark, that you could move all you want, and it will still be difficult to be located even with all the noise. Whenever the sun was out, it shone brightly over the area, but even it's bright light couldn't pierce the shadow.  
'I hope Flamedramon will be all right. I saw it in his eyes that he didn't want to use his fire attacks because Stingmon would get seriously hurt. But he might have to use them,' Davis thought.  
The fight lasted a good hour so far, and neither Stingmon nor Flamedramon looked close to calling it quits. Flamedramon thanked his secret flying time for having this much endurance. Flamedramon didn't give off one fire attack so far; it had been only punches and kicks. Then Stingmon tried a very sneaky move. He charged for Flamedramon, but dove into the forest at the last minute.  
'He's going after Davis,' Flamedramon thought horrified. He immediately dove into the forest. 'I hope Davis found a good hiding spot.  
Fortunately, for Flamedramon, Davis heard Stingmon through the underbrush and went back into the tree's shadow. Stingmon slowed dwon to do a thorough search for Davis. But it really didn't matter here because the tree that Davis hid behind had a really big shadow. Stingmon ended up passing Davis not once, but three times.  
"Stingmon! You're battle is with me!" Flamedramon shouted from above. He knew that Davis was safe when he saw Stingmon frustrated.  
Stingmon flew back up to face Flamedramon again. "This time, I will kill you," he said.  
"You won't kill me this time or ever," Flamedramon said defiantly.  
Then Stingmon flew in circles around Flamedramon. Stingmon hoped to catch Flamedramon off guard. Flamedramon just looked calm however. He didn't even look at Stingmon. Flamedramon just stayed focus. He almost got killed the last time a controlled Digimon tried this move against him; however, this was on the ground.  
  
| Flashback |  
  
A few months ago, the Digidestined battled against a group of enslaved Ninjamon. One of them challenged Flamedramon right off the bat. That one and Flamedramon began fighting. Both Digimon proved to be very good fighters because neither could get a hit in on the other. But then, the Ninjamon began running in circles around Flamedramon.  
'What is he up to?' Flamedramon thought as he tried to keep up with the Ninjamon.  
Davis already saw the Ninjamon's intention. "Flamedramon, stay focused. That Ninjamon is trying to catch you off guard," he said.  
'What does he mean by that? I still have my eyes on this Digimon,' Flamedramon thought. He didn't know that he did exactly what the Ninjamon wanted.  
Suddenly, the Ninjamon sped up a lot, making it hard for Flamedramon to keep up. Flamedramon was so confused that he didn't see the Ninjamon until it was too late. The Ninjamon cut deep into Flamedramon's side with its sword. Flamedramon gave the Ninjamon a Flaming Fist attack that shattered the dark ring before he fell to the ground unconscious and reverted to Veemon.  
"Veemon!" Davis cried, rushing to Veemon's side.  
The other Ninjamon had all been freed. The one responsible for Veemon's critical injury felt very guilty.  
"It's not your fault. You were under the Digimon Emperor's influence," Yolie said.  
"Someone needs to get Joe here quickly. I'll stay with Veemon," Davis said.  
"Good idea Davis. We'll stay with you," Kari and TK said.  
The other Digidestined hurried to find Joe. Luckily Joe was already at the school waiting for them. He had his medical supplies ready when he saw the worried looks on their faces.  
"What happened?" Joe asked.  
Cody told him everything that happened, ending with Veemon's injury. Now it was Joe's turn to be very worried.  
"Let's go now. Veemon won't be able to last much longer," Joe said as he and the others entered the Digital World.  
Davis, Kari and TK moved so Joe could attend to Veemon. Joe cleaned up Veemon's wound and bandaged him up.  
"It was a good thing that I was at the school. Veemon might have died if I wasn't," Joe said.  
"I'm...sorry...Davis. I...should...have...listened...to...you," Veemon said.  
"That's not important right now. What's important is that you get better," Davis said as he and the others headed back for the Real World.  
  
| End of Flashback |  
  
'I won't make the same mistake again. Davis is counting on me to win this fight,' Flamedramon thought.  
Stingmon came straight at Flamedramon's back with a Spiking Strike attack. Flamedramon with all his grace and agility sidestepped the attack, dodging it completely.  
"I hoped not to do this, but it's the only way to end this battle. Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon said, charging at Stingmon with his fire attack after going at Stingmon with just physical for the last hour.  
The attack hit home and Stingmon got seriously burned. Flamedramon ended the battle with a Flaming Fist attack at Stingmon's dark ring. Stingmon's normally red eyes lost the eerie glow and he Dedigivolved to Wormmon. He fell from the sky. Flamedramon quickly caught him and landed in the forest.  
"Where are you Davis? It's all right to come out now," Flamedramon called.  
Davis came out from behind the tree's shadow and walked up to Flamedramon. He immediately saw the burnt marks on Wormmon. "I knew that you would have to do that," he said.  
"I really didn't want to," Flamedramon said. "Let's get him into the cave."  
Davis nodded and he and Flamedramon went into the cave, Wormmon in Flamedramon's arms. Flamedramon really felt guilty for burning Wormmon, but then he realized that it was do that, get killed himself, or watch Davis die. He didn't want the latter two to happen, especially the latter.  
  
  
Well, I've come to the end of another chapter. I hope you saw why I couldn't give you a preview to this chapter. A preview would've blown the chapter this time. I can give you a preview for chapter 4 so here we go. Preview for Chapter 4: Returning to the Real World: After a year of waiting for all the ports to be repaired, Davis and Veemon finally return to the Real World. But the beginnings of another sinister plot happen as the Digimon Emperor finds out that he needs to use dark spirals after trying to control a trio of Skull Meramon. It will take a strong Ultimate on the Digidestined to fight this trio of troublemakers. How will it happen since none of the Digidestined's Digimon can go Ultimate? You're going to want to definitely stay tuned to find out.  
  
ShadowGallantmon: Thank you. Your review lifted my spirits. I'm glad that there is at least one person who understands the plot of this story, and has a basic idea of where I'm going with it so I commemorate you.  
  
One more thing. I'm going to need help as far as which Champion and Ultimate-level Digimon I will have the Digimon Emperor control. I'm not very familiar with Season 2 anymore since it hasn't shown for a while. I would really appreciate your opinions on which Digimon I should use. Remember to include the Digimon's attacks too so I will know exactly what you want to see. You will most likely see your suggestion in my story so give it a shot. You really can't loose this time so take advantage of it. 


	4. Returning to the Real World

Recap: Davis and Flamedramon began to make the best of things since they were stuck in the Digital World. They discovered that Flamedramon had another attack when facing a flock of Griffinmon. Flamedramon now knew the very powerful Dragon Fire attack, which could decimate just about anything if used at full power. That attack helped to prevent a dark ring from locking onto Stingmon, but another one locked onto him when neither him nor them expected it. Stingmon and Flamedramon went through a tough battle that Flamedramon had no choice but to end with a couple of fire attacks.  
' is thoughts  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Returning to the Real World  
  
The last hour was pretty hectic. After being enslaved by the Digimon Emperor, Stingmon battled Flamedramon. Flamedramon hoped not to have to end the battle with a fire attack since Stingmon is a bug Digimon. Alas, that's what it came to because Flamedramon used his Fire Rocket to weaken Stingmon, and the Flaming Fist to destroy the dark ring. Stingmon reverted to Wormmon, and Davis and Flamedramon took him inside the cave.  
"Will he be all right?" Flamedramon asked.  
"He'll be all right Flamedramon. Even though you used your fire attacks, I can tell that you held back enough," Davis responded.  
Sure enough, Wormmon began to wake up. He looked up and smiled at Davis and Flamedramon. "Thank you Flamedramon," he said.  
"No problem. I'm just glad you're all right," Flamedramon said. He and Wormmon failed to notice Davis exit the cave.  
Davis wanted to be alone to think about some things. He came to a river half an hour later. He considered going for a swim, but one look at the current quickly changed his mind. "That's too fast for my liking," he said. He sat by the river to think over all that's happened so far. 'So much has happened in so little time. Flamedramon and I getting trapped here, finding out Flamedramon's secret, and having to battle an enslaved Stingmon. I can't wait until we can go back to the Real World,' he thought. He failed to notice a Gotsumon behind him.  
The Gotsumon charged at Davis and knocked him into the river. Flamedramon and Stingmon searched the skies for Davis. They noticed Davis gone an hour ago and flew to find him, hoping that he was all right. The soon came over the river. Stingmon looked down and saw something being pulled quickly.  
"Look down there. There's something in the river," Stingmon said. He and Flamedramon flew lower and soon gasped.  
"It's Davis!" Flamedramon shouted. He dover to pick Davis out of the water. He flew toward Davis in the opposite direction. He scooped Davis out of the swift current and flew back up. "Are you okay?" he asked.  
"I am now," Davis responded.  
"What happened?" Stingmon asked.  
"I don't know. I came here to think when something pushed me into the river," Davis responded.  
Flamedramon and Stingmon then flew back to the cave.  
"When did you leave?" Stingmon asked.  
"When you and Flamedramon started talking. I figured that you wanted to be alone so I went to be alone too," Davis responded.  
Meanwhile, Gennai and the other Digimon worked hard to get all the ports repaired. They were determined to help Davis get back home. A year of hard work finally paid off as all the ports were fixed. Davis's D3 went off at sunrise the following morning.  
"Davis, wake up. Your D3 is beeping," Flamedramon said.  
"All right, I'm up. Let's see what it says," Davis said as he looked at his D3. "I can't believe it! Gennai says that the ports are fixed and that we can go home," he said happily.  
"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Flamedramon said before reverting back to Veemon.  
"I'll be around when you need me," Wormmon said befoe heading back to the base.  
Davis and Veemon went to the port, which they came to the Digital World in the first place to find that it was as good as new. Davis opened the port, and he and Veemon ended up in Izzy's room. Izzy woke up to see Davis and Veemon, now Demiveemon on the floor. It was a good thing that Izzy always kept his computer on.  
"Davis, Demiveemon, how did you get back?" Izzy asked puzzled and happily.  
"The ports are fixed," Davis responded. Then he picked up his now little partner and quietly left Izzy's house. He walked home. He quietly went to his room and put Demiveemon down.  
Demiveemon began to jump around the room. He was excited to be back. Davis just smiled at him. He was as excited to be back as his little blue buddy was. He then emailed the others, telling them that he was back in the real world, and to meet him at the park at noon. It was Saturday so there was no worry about school.  
Later on at noon, the older and younger Digidestined met Davis and Demiveemon at the park. Demiveemon was at one of his usual places, on Davis's head. The others didn't know what to say first. Their minds were racing a mile a minute to come up with something to ask Davis.  
"What happened during the year you were trapped?" Sora asked, finally breaking the silence.  
"A lot has happened," Davis responded before telling them the whole story. He took three hours explaining everything that happened.  
"Wow, that's enough to make my head spin," Amadillomon said.  
"You say that Flamedramon can fly now?" Patamon asked.  
"That's right Patamon," Demiveemon responded.  
"It's incredible how Ken doesn't even know that Wormmon is on our side," Cody said as the others except Davis and Demiveemon nodded.  
"So Davis, when is the next time you want to go to the Digital World?" Yolie asked.  
"Not for a while Yolie. I have been there a full year after all," Davis responded.  
"We understand Davis. You're very courageous to be able to tolerate having to stay there for a year. I probably would've gone crazy," TK said.  
"I know I would've," Tai agreed.  
"Thanks guys," Davis said before going home.  
It was a while indeed before Davis went to the Digital World. In fact, it was six months before he decided to go back. The other Digidestined promised to wait as long as needed to go. They did want to go, but it seemed like more things went right when Davis was with them(A/N: This isn't an OOC story for nothing you know).  
"You guys ready?" Davis asked.  
"You bet we are," Poromon responded.  
"Let's go. Digiport open!" TK said as he, the others, and their Digimon were all sucked into the port.  
They saw that the Digimon Emperor had been quite busy while they were away. The area they arrived in had control spires once again. One thing really goes without saying. They were just as determined to knock the spires down again. The Digimon got ready to Armor Digivolve.  
"Digi Armor Energize!" the Digidestined shouted.  
"Veemon Armor Digivolve to...Flamedramon: The Fire of Courage!"  
"Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to...Halsemon: The Wings of Love!"  
"Armadillomon Armor Digivolve to...Digmon: The Drill of Power!"  
"Patamon Armor Digivolve to...Pegasusmon: Flying Hope!"  
"Gatomon Armor Digivolve to...Nefertimon: The Angel of Light!"  
"Let's knock 'em down!" Davis shouted.  
"You heard him guys. Let's do it!" Halsemon said.  
"Right!" the other Digidestined said. They split up, each one going with his, or her in Nefertimon's case, partner.  
Davis was in Flamedramon's arms. Flamedramon began to shoot at the spires with his Dragon Fire attack at full power. Flamedramon completely obliterated the control spires in the area with his attack. He ended up destroying ten in just one shot because the fire just about went straight through one spire while destroying it and into the next one. There were fifty control spires there, but due to Flamedramon's Dragon Fire, they were destroyed in only five minutes. Then he headed back to the rendezvous point.  
"Nice job Flamedramon," Davis commented.  
"Thanks," Flamedramon said.  
Soon, the others also met back up with Davis and Flamedramon. Stingmon was among them. Davis and Flamedramon smiled.  
"So, what have you been up to Stingmon?" Davis asked.  
"The usual things like sneaking out and some other things," Stingmon responded.  
"You say that Ken still doesn't know that you sneak out from under his nose?" Cody asked.  
"He never did, and he probably never will," Stingmon responded.  
"Not by the way he's acting," Davis said. "I'm the almighty Digimon Emperor. Bow before me or face the consequences," he added mockingly.  
Everyone else got a good laugh out of that. Meanwhile, the Digimon Emperor worked on a big plot. A trio of controlled Meramon was put into an experiment room. Ken knew that Flamedramon was the strongest Digimon of the Digidestined so far. During the six-month period that the Digidestined were away, he had trained the trio of Meramon. It was a hard process, but it finally paid off.  
"Meramon Digivolve to...Skull Meramon!" they shouted.  
"Excellent, now nothing can stand in my way," Ken said.  
However, things were not going to be that easy for him anymore. For as soon as the Meramon Digivolved, they began to act out of control.  
"How can they be acting this way? My dark rings are still on their necks," Ken wondered. He put more power into the rings, but to no avail.  
The Skull Meramon began to blast the wall in attempts of getting out. Alas, it was in vain for them because this wall was built from solid concrete and was 50-feet thick. It would take something more powerful than even the three of them combined to break through this wall. Soon, the Skull Meramon fell unconscious due to their energy drain.  
"Well that takes care of that. At least they helped me find out that I need something more powerful to control an Ultimate-level Digimon. Something that is more complex than the rings. Maybe something a little bigger as well," Ken said. He experimented on his computer. He used three rings to form a vertical chain. "That's a start," he saw. Then he took parts of the chain a loose and then added it to other places.  
The result was a dark spiral, an alteration of three dark rings put together. It was exactly what the Digimon Emperor needed to control the trio of Ultimate Digimon. He went into the room and took off the dark rings. Then he put his new creation on their left arms. He went back to the control room in wait for the Skull Meramon to awaken. The trio of Digimon awakened a few hours later. The eerie red glow was back in their eyes. The dark spiral worked like a charm.  
"It's a success and a good thing too. These Skull Meramon don't really need to be controlled to do damage. Causing trouble and damage is in their data already," Ken said.  
Meanwhile, the Digidestined had returned to the Real World after an exhausting day of destroying control spires. They didn't know that hte next time in the Digital World could very well be their last because the Skull Meramon were very powerful. The next day, the Digidestined decided to have a picnic in the Digital World. Yolie brought some food while Davis, TK and their partners got some from the area where the really good food was. Davis and TK saw Stingmon coming and invited him to join the picnic as well.  
Everyone had a good time. They ate, talked, shared jokes and played games. Yolie had brought some water balloons. Davis was the first one to take advantage of that. He secretly got a water balloon and threw it at Veemon. Needless to say that it was a direct hit. Everyone else fell down laughing at Veemon's wet face.  
"Hey!" Veemon shouted.  
"Well, you didn't see it coming. What else would you expect?" Davis said. through laughs.  
"Is that so? Well two can play at that game," Veemon said smirking. He carefully took a water balloon. He saw that Davis was right in front of TK. He threw it at Davis, hoping that Davis would duck so it would hit TK.  
Davis ducked, and the balloon did hit TK. Everyone including TK laughed.  
"Water Balloon Fight!" Yolie shouted as she threw one at Hawkmon.  
"Oh yeah!" Hawkmon said, throwing one right back at Yolie.  
Then everyone took an equal amount of water balloons and started throwing them at each other. They were laughing and having the time of their lives. Whenever they needed to fill some more balloons, they did it at the nearby pond and continued having fun. An hour later, they stopped to catch their breath. Davis Armor Digivolved Veemon to Flamedramon, and Flamedramon helped to dry everyone off.  
"That was fun. We have to do that more," Patamon said.  
"You said it pal," TK said.  
The others nodded. They all had fun, especially Stingmon. Stingmon never had so much fun in his life. He only wished that Ken would want to have as much fun as he[Stingmon] had. Unfortunately, the fun had come to an end as the Digimon sensed trouble coming.  
"Why does trouble always seem to find us when we're having fun?" Gatomon asked.  
Yolie, TK, Kari and Cody Armor Digivolved their Digimon partners, and stayed alert for whatever was out there. A combined attack came right behind them. The attack slammed into the pond, blowing the Digimon and their human partners away. When the smoke cleared, what was once a pond was a pond was now a cliff. The attack had dug a wide ditch a mile deep.  
"Who, that could've been us," Kari said worriedly.  
"It will be the next time," three voices said.  
The Digidestined and their partners turned around to see three human-like Digimon approaching them. TK and Kari recognized them right away.   
"It's Skull Meramon. Their attitude is as bad as their temper. They use their Metal Chain and Metal Fireball attacks to hang and toast their enemies," TK said.  
"You've seen these hotheads before?" Yolie asked.  
"Yes we have. It was while they were searching for me," Kari said. She and TK saw the confused looks on th others faces except for Pegasusmon and Nefertimon. "We'll explain later," she added.  
"Agreed," Davis said. He soon saw something else. "Hey, they have what looks like a black spiral on their arms."  
The others looked and saw the dark spirals.  
'So that's what Ken was up to," Stingmon said.  
"Yes. We were once Meramon. But the Digimon Emperor trained us and we became Skull Meramon," one of the Skull Meramon said.  
"We have to beat them. If we don't, they'll begin a path of destruction even without those spirals on their arms," Nefertimon said.  
"How can you my dear? You can't become an Ultimate Digimon anymore," another Skull Meramon said.  
"Gatomon could become Ultimate?" Digmon asked.  
"Yes she could. But she can't now that my crest was destroyed. I'll explain everything later," Kari responded.  
"Okay. We can beat these guys. I know we can," Davis said.  
"I'm with you Davis," Flamedramon said before flying into the air. "Dragon Fire!" he shouted, using the attack at full strength.  
However, the Digimon Emperor warned the Skull Meramon about that attack. They split up to avoid the attack. The emperor ordered them to get rid of Flamedramon first since he posed the biggest threat with his powerful attack.  
"Metal Fireball!" one of the Skull Meramon shouted.  
A stream of blue and gray fire came out of his mouth and straight towards Flamedramon. Flamedramon countered with his Dragon Fire. The attack continued as the Skull Meramon sent Metal Fireball after Metal Fireball at Flamedramon. Flamedramon got weaker as he had to counter more attacks. Sure his Dragon Fire attack was powerful, but it took a good amount of energy to do it.  
"Flamedramon needs help! Let's help him!" Pegasusmon said.  
"Right!" the other Digimon said.  
"Aquis Beam!"   
"Eagle Eye!"  
"Gold Rush!"  
"Cat's Eye Beam!"  
The four attacks sped toward the Skull Meramon.  
"You think your puny attacks will faze us. Well think again," the trio of Skull Meramon said.  
The attacks hit dead on, causing an explosion. When the smoke cleared, the Skull Meramon didn't have a scratch on them.  
"You've got to be kidding. That was their most powerful attacks and they did nothing," Cody said.  
"Now it's our turn. Metal Fireball!" the trio of Skull Meramon said, aiming them in different directions.  
Pegasusmon, Halsemon and Nefertimon were knocked out of the sky. They reverted to Patamon, Hawkmon and Gatomon. Digmon was sent flying into a nearby tree and reverted back to Armadillomon.  
"Patamon!" TK shouted.  
"Gatomon!" Kari shouted.  
"Armadillomon!" Cody shouted.  
"Hawkmon!" Yolie shouted.  
They rushed to their Digimon. Now, it was a weakened Flamedramon vs. a trio of Skull Meramon. Flamedramon knew he couldn't give another Dragon Fire attack.  
"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon shouted as he shot three fireballs at the trio of Skull Meramon.  
"Metal Chain!" one of the Skull Meramon shouted.  
The chain did two things. First it negated Flamedramon's attack. Then it wrapped around Flamedramon. Flamedramon was too weakened to try to get out.  
"Metal Fireball!" the same Skull Meramon shouted.  
The attack hit Flamedramon directly. Then the Skull Meramon threw Flamedramon into the newly formed cliff.  
"Flamedramon!" Davis cried, rushing to the cliff.  
"Davis wait!" the others shouted.  
"So, you want to join your friend. Well here," the second Skull Meramon said. He used Metal Chain to knock Davis over.  
"Davis!" the Digidestined cried.  
Flamedramon looked up and saw Davis falling as well. He couldn't do anything because the Metal Fireball left him completely drained so he couldn't even fly. "I just wish I could do something, but I can't," he said helplessly.  
Meanwhile, Davis felt completely different. "I can't let this happen. I won't let this happen. Flamedramon means the world to me. I won't let him die with me," he said. He then noticed his D3 glowing. "What's happening?" he asked.  
Suddenly, his D3 glowed a brighter golden-orange light. Flamedramon also glowed. Then the light shot up to the sky. The other Digidestined, their Digimon and the Skull Meramon all saw the light. They wondered what was going on. Flamedramon felt stronger.  
'I can feel Davis's strong determination to help me,' Flamedramon thought. He soon felt completely revitalized and more. He was Digivolving. "Flamedramon Digivolve to...Titan Flamedramon!"  
Davis felt his fall come to a complete stop. He looked up to see a metallic Digimon with sharp red eyes looking back at him. The Digimon flew up. He flew back over the cliff and landed, putting Davis down afterwards. Davis and the others were awestruck at the new Digimon.  
"Who in the Digital World are you?" one of the Skull Meramon asked.  
The Digimon smirked. "I am Titan Flamedramon."  
  
  
  
  
And I'll end it right here. I planned to end it here because I wanted to do it similar to the episode when Veemon became Magnamon for the first time. Preview for Chapter 5: The Titanium Warrior: Davis's determination helped Flamedramon to Digivolve to Ultimate to give him a chance against the trio of Ultimates. Titan Flamedramon proves to be more than the Skull Meramon can handle even when they attack together. I know that you're going to definitely want to see how Titan Flamedramon takes care of them.  
  
  
  
ShadowGallantmon: Thank you very much for your help. I found some really good Digimon to use from the website you gave me.  
  
To all my readers: You don't have to give me a website to go to if you want to see a Digimon face the Season 2 Digidestined. All you have to do is just tell me the Digimon and its attacks. It's as simple as that. I haven't made things any simpler so far in my stories. In other words, this is the time I'm challenging you to take advantage of me because it is a win-win situation. You'll get to see the Digimon you picked, and I will be able to write the next chapters out and have them posted faster. Just be careful not to abuse this opportunity though okay?   



	5. The Titanium Warrior

Recap: Davis and Veemon returned to the Real World after living in the Digital World for a full year. Then explanations of what happened went underway. After a six-month period away from the Digital World, the Digidestined returned to find control spires back in the areas that were once spire free. They confronted a trio of Skull Meramon. The Skull Meramon quickly gained the upper hand. Flamedramon and the other Digimon fought the best they could, but the three Ultimates proved to be too much for them. After two of them sent Davis and Flamedramon over a cliff, Davis's determination to help Flamedramon allowed Flamedramon to Digivolve to Ultimate.  
' is thoughts  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: The Titanium Warrior  
  
The new Digimon had gained quite an audience after saving Davis's life. Everyone, including the Skull Meramon looked at it in awe. The metallic Digimon was about 8 feet tall and was completely covered in some sort of metal, with the exception of the eyes and the mouth. Davis looked into the Digimon's eyes and saw something familiar in them. Like he knew the Digimon.  
"Flamedramon?" Davis asked.  
"You're close Davis. I am Titan Flamedramon, a metallic warrior Digimon. I am Flamedramon's Ultimate form. My armor is made from pure Titatium, the strongest metal in the known universe. I retain my Dragon Fire from Flamedramon, only now it's as hot as the hottest star in space(A/N: It's not the sun). My other attacks include the devastating Titanium Blast, which decimate my enemies," the new Digimon responded.  
Titan Flamedramon's armor was the same color as the light that came from Davis's D2. Davis noticed that immediately.  
"Hey, the color of your armor is the same color as the light that came from my D3," Davis said.  
"That's right Davis. That was the light of your determination. Your determination helped me to Digivolve to my Ultimate form as you see now," Titan Flamedramon said. He looked to the Skull Meramon. "Now it's time to bid you adieu." He flew into the air above the Digidestined and their Digimon and faced the Skull Meramon.  
"You might have become an Ultimate, but you are no match for us," the Skull Meramon said. "Metal Fireball!" they shouted, combining their attacks.  
The combined attack headed towards Titan Flamedramon. Titan Flamedramon just stood there. The attack made impact. But when the smoke cleared, Titan Flamedramon was still where he stood and he didn't have a scratch or burn mark on him.  
"No way. How could you survive our three combined attacks?" the Skull Meramon asked fearfully.  
"I told you that Titanium is the strongest metal in the known universe. It is just about indestructible. Now to show you the power of Titanium," Titan Flamedramon responded.  
Golden-orange energy began to glow in his spread out armored wings. A few moments later, he had gathered the energy required.  
"Titanium Blast!" Titan Flamedramon shouted, giving one flap of his wings in the direction of the Skull Meramon.  
Two of the Skull Meramon was hit. The attack not only destroyed their dark spirals, but it destroyed them too. They burst apart into data. The remaining Skull Meramon looked at Titan Flamedramon in fear.  
"He destroyed those two Skull Meramon with just one attack," Davis said in awe.  
"Yeah. I guess he did show us the power of Titanium," Cody said in awe.  
"So, do you want to test me?" Titan Flamedramon asked the remaining Skull Meramon.  
The Skull Meramon had something else in mind however. He turned toward the Digidestined and their weakened Digimon. "Metal Fireball!" he shouted.  
"Not so fast! Titanium Shield!" Titan Flamedramon shouted as he put his hands into an upside down V position.  
The Digidestined and their Digimon waited for the attack to hit, but it never did. They opened their eyes to see a golden-orange pyramid-shaped force field over them.  
"Are you guys okay?" Titan Flamedramon asked.  
"We are now thanks to you," Kari responded.  
"What is this thing anyway?" Armadillomon asked.  
"That is my Titanium Shield," Titan Flamedramon responded. "Now to finish you," he said towards the Skull Meramon. He held his hand out, palm face up.   
"A small, round golden-orange fireball appeared in his hand. Then it doubled in size and strength.  
"I hope you have any last words. Titanium Bomb!" he said, throwing the bomb at the frightened Digimon.  
The bomb exploded on contact with Skull Meramon. The explosion obliterated Skull Meramon to data that quickly disappeared. Titan Flamedramon landed and removed his Titanium Shield.  
"You're awesome," Davis said.  
"Why thank you Davis," Titan Flamedramon said smiling. "TK, Kari, I believe it's safe enough to tell us your stories now," he added.  
"Okay Titan Flamedramon. You might want to sit down everyone because this is a long story," TK said.  
Everyone agreed and sat down.  
"Okay, first thing is first. Kari and I knew Skull Meramon because Tai, Sora and Mimi faced one while we searched for Kari. They told me, Izzy, Joe and Matt the whole story. It was four years ago when we looked for the 8th child, who was Kari. One day, we had a strong heat wave. We split up to cover mroe ground.  
Sora and Mimi went into the mall for two reasons. One was to get a better look at the town from the top floor. The other was Mimi's hidden motive, which was to get in the air condition. Then what appeared to be a man in a trench coat appeared appeared in the mall. Mimi made a bad comment about the coat, and what looked like a man turned out to be Skull Meramon.  
Even though Palmon became Togemon, and Biyomon became Birdramon, they weren't enough to handle Skull Meramon. Luckily for them, Tai was nearby. The Skull Meramon had melted one of the towers on the mall roof, and Tai rushed there as fast as he could. He had Agumon Digivolve all the way to Metal Greymon. A small battle ensued, but Metal Greymon ended up victorious as that Skull Meramon turned into data," TK said.  
"And now, I'll give you my story. Like I told you, Gatomon could become Ultimate. It happened during our battle with Myotismon. Gatomon and I were between a rock and a hard place because Myotismon had my crest and Digivice. Metal Greymon helped get my crest back to me, but Myotismon's flunky Demidevimon caught my Digivice as Tai threw it to me.  
Then Myotismon prepared to kill Gatomon and me with his Crimson Lightning(A/N: Or was it his Nightmare Claw? If I need to be corrected here, please correct me). Gatomon's old friend Wizardmon got in front of us and took the blast himself to save us. We were devastated. Then I became determined to make Myotismon pay for killing our friend. My Digivice glowed.  
Demidevimon couldn't handle it and dropped it right into Tai's hand. He threw it to me, allowing Gatomon to Digivolve. She became an angel, which really surprised me. Gatomon's Ultimate form is called Angewomon. With the help of the other Digimon, she was able to gather energy through her Heaven's Charm attack which stunned Myotismon before he could unleash a Nightmare Claw attack. Then she used her Celestial Arrow to temporarily subdue Myotismon," Kari said.  
"What do you mean by that?" Cody asked.  
"We thought that Myotismon was defeated. But the truth was that he was involved in a prophecy. I don't want to say the profecy word by word so I'll summarize it. It basically said that at 666, the beast would come, and the powers of hope and light would bring forth a miracle.  
We figured out that 666 meant 6:06 and 6 seconds. When that time hit, we soon saw what the prophecy meant by the beast. Myotismon had returned, but as Venom Myotismon. We then figured out that the powers of hope and light mean Angemon and Angewomon. Angemon and Angewomon shot Matt and Tai with their arrows, which allowed Agumon and Gabumon to their Mega forms: WarGreymon and Metal Garurumon.  
Then a battle took place. Venom Myotismon, WarGreymon and Metal Garurumon stood even as far as power so they didn't really get anywhere. Our other Digimon tried to help, but they were only Ultimate levels, which really didn't do too much because our Ultimate-level Digimon had a tough time with Myotismon as an Ultimate himself.  
Before the battle ended, we found out what the true beast part of the prophecy meant. Venom Myotismon had a separate being in his groin, which was pretty gross let me tell you. Metal Garurumon passed WarGreymon a large downed turbine, which Metal Greymon kicked into the beast figure. Then they destroyed Venom Myotismon with Nova Force and Giga Missile attacks," Kari responded.  
"You're right. That was a long story. Take a look at the Digimon," Davis said.  
The others looked at the Digimon. The Digimon except for Titan Flamedramon and Stingmon were fast asleep.  
"I guess our story was too much for them to stay awake through. They're still pretty weak. Stingmon was wise to stay out of the fight since he has to charge in to do his attack," TK said. "Let's stay here for a while until they get their strength back."  
The others nodded. Titan Flamedramon got up and helped Davis stand.  
"Thanks. It's usually hard to stand up when you sit for a long time," Davis said.  
"No problem," Titan Flamedramon said.  
"Where are you going?" Yolie asked.  
"Titan Flamedramon wants to go flying and wants me to come along with him. If you're ready to return to the Real World before we get back, just send me an email," Davis responded.  
"Okay," Cody said.  
Titan Flamedramon scooped up Davis and flew off. Davis noticed that Titan Flamedramon flew more gracefully than he did as Flamedramon, which was pretty graceful anyway. Titan Flamedramon just cruised through the air. Meanwhile one of the emperor's secret cameras picked up the two. Ken looked at the monitor and was amazed the moment he laid eyes on the new Digimon.   
"Who is that Digimon, and why does it look so familiar?" Ken wondered. He continued to watch.  
Half an hour later, Davis got an email. The email said that they were ready to return to the Real World.  
"Well we better head back Titan Flamedramon," Davis said.  
"All right," Titan Flamedramon said. He flew back to where the others were, and they all returned to the Real World.  
"So that's why that Digimon looked familiar. That must be Flamedramon's Ultimate form. He looks very powerful too. I'll have to get more powerful Digimon to face him because I'm no longer getting a signal from the Skull Meramon. He must have destroyed them as well as the spirals," Ken deducted.  
Meanwhile back in the Real World, the Digidestined split to head to their homes. Demiveemon was pretty bummed though. He really liked being in his Armor Ultimate form. Davis saw the look in Demiveemon's eyes and figured out what was wrong.  
"Don't worry Demiveemon. If I know Ken well enough, you'll be in your Ultimate form more than you think," Davis said. He didn't know how right he was.  
For the Digimon Emperor had managed to get some dark rings on a herd of fifteen Centarumon. These Centarumon always traveled as a herd, which made them a force to reckon with when they attacked together. This was even more so if they felt the need to combine their Solar Ray attacks. The result of this was one mighty beam that could crush almost anything.  
Two days later, the older and younger Digidestined went to the Digital World. The older kids' Digimon came to greet them. Things were peaceful for the moment. The Digidestined and their Digimon partners enjoyed it while it lasted. About a few hours later, Davis and Yolie helped the older Digidestined return to the Real World and went back after helping Joe and Mimi back to the Real World. Davis and Yolie returned to find the Digimon except for Veemon and Hawkmon battling a herd of Centarumon and losing.   
"Thank goodness you've come back. We need to help our friends," Hawkmon said.  
"Right Hawkmon. Let's do it Yolie," Davis said as Yolie nodded.  
"Digi Armor Energize!" Davis and Yolie shouted.  
"Veemon Armor Digivolve to..."  
"Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to..."  
"Flamedramon: The Fire of Courage!"  
"Halsemon: The Wings of Love!"  
Flamedramon spread his wings in a brilliant flash of blue light, and he and Halsemon flew to join the others in battle. The other Digimon saw Flamedramon and Halsemon join in.  
"Glad that you could make it," Nefertimon said.  
"We didn't know how much longer we could hold up with only three of us," Digimon added. He and the others didn't notice that five of the Centarumon had encircled Davis and Yolie.  
"Don't make any sudden moves Yolie. They look ready to attack us if we do," Davis said quietly.  
Yolie nodded and remained still. The other ten Centarumon continued their assault on the other Digimon.  
"Solar Ray!" five of the Centarumon shouted. They combined their attack as it created as beam that was quarter-mile wide in diameter.  
"Everyone, get out of its way!" Pegasusmon shouted.  
"I have a better idea. Pegasusmon, Nefertimon, Halsemon, I need the help of your most powerful attacks to help negate the combined attack," Flamedramon said. "Dragon Fire!" he added, shooting it out at full power.  
"Got ya Flamedramon. Aquis Beam!" Pegasusmon said.  
"Cat's Eye Beam!" Nefertimon shouted.  
"Eagle Eye!" Halsemon shouted.  
The three attacks combined with Flamedramon's attack, and helped to counter against the combined solar attack. The combined attacks collided with each other and caused a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared, both sides looked unfazed.  
"Nice work guys," TK said.  
"Yeah. That was good thinking Flamedramon," Nefertimon agreed.  
"Actually, it's something Davis told Halsemon and me to do when two Dark Tyrannomon attacked us before," Flamedramon said as Halsemon nodded.  
"Speaking of which, where are Davis and Yolie?" Cody asked.  
Flamedramon looked around. He soon saw them surrounded by five Centarumon. The Centarumon had them surrounded.  
"There's nothing we can do right now. Those Centarumon have them surrounded. One move from us, Davis or Yolie, and those Centarumon will open fire. Davis and Yolie are safe for now. Let's just hope neither of them move," Flamedramon said.  
In the distraction, the ten Centarumon gathered together. "Solar Ray!" they shouted.  
The combined attack was now a mile wide. Nefertimon turned in time to see it.  
"We can't negate their attack this time. It's too wide," she said.  
"Now let's get out of its way," Pegasusmon said. He, Nefertimon, Halsemon and Flamedramon flew out of the much wider and more powerful attack.  
The combined Solar Ray was so powerfull, that the heat blew the Digimon away.  
'That was just the ten of them. If all fifteen were to combine their attacks like that, it could burn an entire village to the ground in a matter of seconds. It's time to take it up a level Flamedramon,' Davis thought.  
Flamedramon felt Davis's determination course through him. "Time to free these Digimon." Flamedramon moved towards the Centarumon surrounding Davis and Yolie. "Flamedramon Digivolve to...Titan Flamedramon!"  
The Centarumon prepared to fire on Davis and Yolie.  
"I don't think so. Titanium Shield!" Titan Flamedramon said.  
Davis and Yolie saw the force field over them. It was just in time too because the Centarumon attacked at that moment. The force field protected Davis and Yolie from the combined attack.  
"Titan Flamedramon, see if you can get those dark rings off the Centarumon. Be careful that you don't put too much power into your attacks though because we don't want to destroy them," Davis said.  
"I'll make sure of that Davis," Titan Flamedramon said. "I know just the way to do it." He made a small golden-orange fireball appear in his opened hand. He kept it small because it had just enough power to knock something unconscious when thrown to the ground near it. "Titanium Bomb!" he shouted before throwing the bomb. He aimed it at the ground in front of the Centarumon.  
The bomb exploded when it hit the ground and sent the five Centarumon flying about twenty feet. They went unconscious when hitting the ground.  
"Now, remove the rings. I can't do anything else without hurting them," Titan Flamedramon said.  
"Right. Do the same with the other Centarumon, and we'll handle the rest," Digmon said.  
Titan Flamedramon complied, and Digmon, Halsemon, Pegasusmon and Nefertimon destroyed the dark rings. The Centarumon woke us a few minutes later and looked around in puzzlement.  
"How did we get here?" the leader of the herd asked.  
"You were under the Digimon Emperor's dark rings," Davis responded.  
"Thank you for freeing us. Farewell," the leader said before he and the other Centarumon galloped away.  
Titan Flamedramon landed and Dedigivolved back to Veemon. The other Armor Digimon also reverted to their Rookie forms. Miraculously, the area was untouched, even though a lot of heat coursed through it. It was fortunate that the Centarumon aimed in the air or some areas of the forest would've been scorched. The Digimon and their partners just relaxed for the rest of the day.  
  
  
And that's a wrap on another chapter. Merry Christmas to everyone. I hope that you are enjoying your holiday. Preview for Chapter 6: Friendship's Power: The Digimon Emperor gets more desperate to finish off the Digidestined. He causes two Ultimate Digimon of totally opposite personalities to have an otherwise very unlikely alliance. One of these Digimon has a very good-natured personality while the other Digimon's personality is flat out rotten. You'll want to find out what happens when one of the Digidestined(Not Kari or Davis) becomes their primary target before they target the others.  
  
ShadowGallantmon: I want to continue to thank you. Your source of help helped me to pick a Digimon for this chapter, and two more for Chapter 6.  
  
I also want to thank Lance, who talked to me via Instant Messaging this past Sunday. He gave the suggestion to see Angemon face the Digidestined. This suggestion will be the focal point of Chapter 7, although it will be a dark version of Magna Angemon that the Digidestined have to face and save. So this is a little preview into that chapter. 


	6. Friendship's Power

Recap: Flamedramon had Digivolved to Titan Flamedramon, a Digimon with pure Titanium for armor. The Skull Meramon found out firsthand how strong Titanium is when Titan Flamedramon had used Titanium Blast to destroy two of them, and Titanium Bomb to destroy the third. The Digimon Emperor had enslaved a herd of Centarumon who always attacked as a group. Titan Flamedramon helped the other Armor Champion Digimon free the Centarumon.  
'is thoughts  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Friendship's Power  
  
In a secluded area of the Digital World, the Digimon Emperor plotted on what he should do next. So far, Titan Flamedramon proved to be more than the enslaved Digimon could handle. Ken knew that he would have to involve the Digidestined to keep Titan Flamedramon at bay.  
"That Veemon is pretty powerful as Titan Flamedramon. But we'll see who has the power when it comes to the life or death of his partner. Veemon would do almost anything to protect his partner, and that will leave him at my mercy," Ken said.  
'Not if he knows what you're doing,' Wormmon thought. He snuck out of the base and headed to where he last saw the Digidestined. He had returned to the base after TK and Kari had told their stories of their past. He Digivolved to Stingmon and continued the way by air. He only hoped that they haven't left after the fight with the Centarumon. He found himself fortunate because he arrived to find them still there.  
"What are you doing here?" Gatomon asked.  
"I came to warn Davis and Veemon. Ken will try anything to kill you Davis. He plans to do something to prevent Veemon from helping you. All of you will have to keep your guard up from now on, but Davis and Veemon will really have to keep their guard up. I'll relay what I find out as I hear it," Stingmon said. He then flew back to Ken's base. He made sure to stay away from the sensors and cameras as he Digivolved and headed back in.  
"I'm glad that Wormmon is on our side. We'd be completely clueless about Ken's next move without him," Yolie said.  
"Veemon and I are especially glad. Wormmon helped us out a lot when we were trapped here," Davis said as Veemon nodded.  
"Let's head home for now. We can return tomorrow," Cody said.  
The others nodded. Kari opened the port, and they returned to the school. Then they split to go home. Meanwhile, Ken rode through the Digital World on his enslaved Airdramon. He planned to enslave two different Ultimate-level Digimon. Unfortunately for Ken but luckily for the Digidestined, Wormmon was with him. The Digidestined would know which Digimon would be pitted against them now. Ken and Wormmon soon came over a battle in progress.  
"What luck this is. Two Ultimates in just one spot. I can get them both," Ken said as he took out two dark spirals.  
The battle was between a Mega Seadramon and an Okuwamon. The Okuwamon had not only invaded Mega Seadramon's territory, but it also deleted an unsuspecting Mega Seadramon. The two Digimon were so focused on their battle, that they didn't even notice Ken approaching them. Ken threw the spirals, and they latched onto their targets. Mega Seadramon and Okuwamon were now under his control.  
"Excellent. Now those Digidestined will get what's coming to them," Ken said.  
Wormmon on the other hand, felt sorry for the Mega Seadramon. He had come across many Mega Seadramon, but this one had the gentlest nature he had ever seen. It had even helped him a few times. This Mega Seadramon wouldn't fight or hurt anyone or anything unless it had to.  
'I feel really sorry for that Mega Seadramon. Davis is going to be in for a real shock when I tell him which Mega Seadramon he and the others will have to face,' Wormmon thought. He thought about the time that Mega Seadramon was a big help in saving Davis from drowning.  
  
| Flashback |  
  
It was a lovely summer day in the Digital World. The older and younger Digidestined had gone to have what they hoped to be a day of relaxation fromtheir busy lives in the Real World. They opened a port near the lake. Gomamon and Palmon were there already. Palmon enjoyed the sun and had a drink while waiting. As soon as the Digidestined arrived, Gomamon jumped into the water and swam with the fishes.  
"Let's join him," Yolie said before jumping in herself.  
The Digidestined changed into their swimming gear before coming to the Digital World. They all jumped into the water and started swimming. Some of them had water wars with each other. Veemon, Patamon and Palmon soon joined in the fun. Veemon teamed up with Yolie and Tai in splashing Davis and Cody. They all had a lot of fun.  
But fun was usually short-lived for them. This was no exception. A group of enslaved Seadramon approached them after only an hour passed. The Digidestined and their Digimon got out of the water. They knew not to battle in Seadramon's own element. Gomamon and Palmon tried to Digivolve but couldn't. They and the Digidestined soon found out why. They failed to notice a control spire in the area.  
"Looks like it's up to us guys," Kari said.  
"Digi Armor Energize!" the younger Digidestined shouted.  
"Gatomon Armor Digivolve to..."  
"Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to..."  
"Patamon Armor Digivolve to..."  
"Veemon Armor Digivolve to..."  
"Armadillomon Armor Digivolve to..."  
"Nefertimon: The Angel of Light!"  
"Halsemon: The Wings of Love!"  
"Pegasusmon: Flying Hope!"  
"Flamedramon: The Fire of Courage!"  
"Digmon: The Drill of Power!"  
"Ice Blast!" a Seadramon shouted.  
"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon countered, melting the ice.  
"Star Shower!"  
"Rosetta Stone!"  
"Tempest Wing!"  
"Gold Rush!"  
The Seadramon were stunned, but that was it. Then one of them caught Digmon off guard with a sweep of its tail. Digimon was sent flying into a tree, Dedigivolving afterwards. Another Seadramon saw Davis near the lake. Davis was so focused on the battle, that he didn't see the Seadramon until it was too late. He got pulled under, but managed to scream for help before he was pulled all the way under.  
"Davis!" Flamedramon cried. He dove into the water after Davis. He knew that he put himself at a major disadvantage but he didn't care.  
"Flamedramon, no!" the others shouted as he hit the water.  
Flamedramon paid no heed to them. The only thing that mattered to him was to get Davis out of Seadramon's grip. Flamedramon did a lot of swimming underwater, which improved how long he could hold his breath before resurfacing. He could be underwater for an unbelievable full hour before resurfacing.  
A few moments later, he, and the enslaved Mega Seadramon saw what looked llike another Seadramon heading their way. As this Seadramon got closer, they saw that it had some kind of armor with a horn sticking out on its head. This was a Mega Seadramon, Seadramon's Ultimate form.  
'Oh great, now we have an Ultimate to face as well,' Flamedramon thought.  
But that wasn't true. The Mega Seadramon attacked the enslaved Seadramon.  
"Lightning Javelin!" Mega Seadramon shouted.  
Seadramon barely got out of the way. But Mega Seadramon kept coming. It wanted to help save Davis.  
"Ice Blast!" Seadramon shouted.  
"Lightning Javelin!" Mega Seadramon countered.  
The Lightning Javelin cancelled the Ice Blast. The battle raged on for half an hour. Flamedramon then saw an opening. Mega Seadramon had worn Seadramon down so much that Seadramon dramatically slowed down. Flamedramon went in and slashed at the dark ring on its tail. He really didn't get that far since he couldn't use his fire attacks. A well placed Lightning Javelin helped to destroy the dark ring.  
Seadramon let go of Davis. Flamedramon quickly grabbed Davis and swam for the lakebed. The other Digidestined looked at the water in worry until they saw Flamedramon surface with Davis. Flamedramon reached shore a few moments later and came out of the lake with Davis. The race to save Davis wasn't over yet because he wasn't breathing. Flamedramon put Davis down.  
"We have to act fast. Davis's time is running out," Flamedramon said.  
Tai and Mimi went to Davis's side.  
"Mimi, you do the chest compressions. I'll do the breathing," Tai said.  
"Let's hurry," Mimi said.  
Tai breathed into Davis after Mimi pressed Davis's chest ten times. Nothing happened, but they wouldn't give up. They continued effortlessly, and it finally paid off twenty later when Davis coughed up water. The others had major relief on their faces.  
"Are you all right?" Matt asked.  
"Yeah," Davis responded. "What happened?" he added.  
"Flamedramon dove in after you when Seadramon pulled you down," Armadillomon responded.  
Before Davis could ask another question, the group of Seadramon and the Mega Seadramon surfaced near them. The Digidestined feared the worst, but that changed to relief when the Seadramon showed that they no longer had the dark rings on their tails.  
"Thanks Mega Seadramon for helping me save Davis," Flamedramon said.  
"It was no problem," Mega Seadramon said.  
"How did you know that we were here?" Davis asked.  
"I followed the Seadramon here. They were just going for a relaxing swim themselves when the dark rings snapped around their tails. I knew that they headed to attack you and your friends so I came to help," Mega Seadramon responded. Then he and the other Seadramon swam away.  
  
| End Flashback |  
  
Wormmon only hoped to warn the Digidestined about what happened before the two Digimon struck. Unfortunately, that wouldn't be easy because Ken had cameras in every sector of the Digital World now. His enslaved Digimon helped with putting the cameras up. But Wormmon knew that he had to find a way to warn the Digidestined. The next day, the younger Digidestined returned to the Digital World. Everything was quiet, too quiet. They knew that something big was going to happen.  
"I don't like how calm it is today. It's making me feel uneasy," Cody said.  
"There's no argument about that from any of us," Patamon said.  
They were unaware that a secret camera was nearby. Ken saw that the Digidestined had returned to the Digital World.  
"The time has come for them to meet their end. Okuwamon, Mega Seadramon, seek and destroy," Ken commanded the two Digimon.  
The Digimon left immediately to seek and destroy the Digidestined. Then Ken turned off the camera in that area, figuring that he had no need to have it on. That was the break that Wormmon needed. He quickly snuck out of the base and Digivolved to Stingmon. He knew that he could make it to the Digidestined faster than the Ultimate-level Digimon could.  
'I've got to make it in time to warn them,' he thought as he flew as fast as he could. He was sure to stay out of the cameras sight. He secretly thanked Ken for showing him[Stingmon] where all the cameras were; Ken had shown Wormmon where the cameras were before the Digidestined returned to the Digital World. He could travel undetected that way.  
Luck was on his side because he did make it before the Ultimates did. The Digimon saw him and told their partners of his arrival. Stingmon landed. They could see the worry in his eyes.  
"What's wrong Stingmon?" TK asked.  
"Ken has enslaved an Okuwamon and a Mega Seadramon," Stingmon responded.  
The others noticed the worry when he mentioned Mega Seadramon.  
"What's wrong?" Davis asked.  
"This Mega Seadramon is the same one that helped save your life Davis. I was thee when the group of Seadramon attacked you and your friends," Stingmon responded. As he expected, Davis had a very shocked expression on his face.  
"Are you serious?" Davis asked.  
"I'm very serious Davis," Stingmon responded. "You and your friends are going to have to face a friend."  
"Lightning Javelin!" a voice shouted.  
The attack destroyed some nearby trees, revealing the Mega Seadramon and Okuwamon. Okuwamon gathered energy in his horns on his head.  
"Double Scissor Claw!" Okuwamon shouted, firing the attack.  
"Scatter everyone!" Kari shouted.  
Everyone got out of the attack's path, and it sliced through five more trees. Back at the base, Ken had turned on the camera of the battle site. He had decided that he would like to see the end of the Digidestined after all. He was very pleased at what he saw.  
"Let's do this Veemon," Davis said. "We need an Ultimate to face those two Ultimates."  
"I'm always ready Davis," Veemon said.  
"Digi Armor Energize!" Davis shouted.  
"Veemon Armor Digivolve to...Flamedramon: The Fire of Courage!"  
Then Davis's D3 shone a bright golden-orange light. The light surrounded Flamedramon.  
"Flamedramon Digivolve to...Titan Flamedramon!"  
"Show them what you can do," Davis said.  
"You got it Davis," Titan Flamedramon said before spreading his wings and flying into the air. "Are you ready to rumble?" he asked the two Digimon.  
"We wouldn't have it any other way," Mega Seadramon and Okuwamon responded.  
The battle between Titan Flamedramon, Mega Seadramon and Okuwamon began.  
"Lightning Javelin!"  
"Double Scissor Claw!"  
The two attacks came at Titan Flamedramon from opposite directions. But he remained calm because he knew what to do. He began to spin around in place.  
"Dragon Fire!" he shouted, using it at half strength.  
The attack formed a ring around him as he spun around. The two opposing attacks were cancelled in the Dragon Fire. Titan Flamedramon knew that his attack at half strength would still me more than needed to cancel out the two attacks. As an Ultimate, the Dragon Fire at half strength was as hot as the sun.  
"Whoa, that was amazing!" Davis said in awe.  
"I agree with you there," Armadillomon said in awe.  
Everyone agreed with Davis. Even Mega Seadramon and Okuwamon were amazed at what Titan Flamedramon did. But they regained their composure. Electricity began to form around Mega Seadramon. The electricity took the shape of a dragon.  
"Thunder Dragon!" Mega Seadramon shouted, firing the attack.  
"Titanium Blast!" Titan Flamedramon shouted. He had anticipated a big attack and had gathered energy of his own.  
The two attacks collided. Much of the energy from the Titanium Blast cancelled out the Thunder Dragon. But some of it went right through and straight into Mega Seadramon. Mega Seadramon was hurt, but not too much since most of the Titanium Blast cancelled out the Thunder Dragon attack. The battle between Mega Seadramon and Titan Flamedramon raged on. They still went at it two hours later.  
Okuwamon saw that he was close to TK. TK was so focused on the battle between Titan Flamedramon and Mega Seadramon to notice Okuwamon. Okuwamon shot his Double Scissor Claw at Titan Flamedramon. Even though Titan Flamedramon didn't see the attack coming, it didn't hurt him due to his armor. But it gave Mega Seadramon the chance to get to TK without him[Titan Flamedramon] knowing.  
Mega Seadramon stayed in the air, but got behind TK. Electricity began to form in his horn. No one noticed Mega Seadramon except for Davis. He saw Mega Seadramon ready to attack. Mega Seadramon didn't even shout the name of his attack. He just fired it because he didn't want anyone, especially TK finding out. But someone already knew.  
"TK, look out!" Davis shouted. He ran to and pushed TK out of the way. Unfortunately, he wasn't so fortunate.  
The attacked slammed into him at full force. He screamed in intense pain as the attack did severe damage to him. If that wasn't bad enough, Okuwamon launched his Double Scissor Claw immediately afterwards, critically injuring Davis even more.  
"Davis!" the Digidestined and their Digimon shouted.  
"Lightning Javelin!"  
"Double Scissor Claw!"  
The two attacks streamed from TK again. This time, everyone but TK saw them.  
"Look out TK!" Patamon shouted.  
TK looked back and saw the attacks. He got out of the way just in time. Up in the air, Titan Flamedramon balled his fists. He felt extreme anger at Okuwamon for hurting Davis after Mega Seadramon did enough damage. He knew that Mega Seadramon wasn't at fault for its actions so he didn't feel angry at it.  
"Okuwamon! You hurt Davis when he was seriously hurt already. For that, I will destroy you myself!" Titan Flamedramon said.  
A fiery aura surrounded him. It first formed into a pillar of fire. The fire grew a lot stronger because his anger fueled it. Then the fire took the shape of a Chinese-looking dragon. The fiery dragon was twice as long as Mega Seadramon.  
"You will pay for this! Wrath of the Dragons!" he shouted, aiming the attack straight for Okuwamon.  
The attack swiftly approached Okuwamon. Okuwamon had no time to get out of the way as the attack slammed into him. He screamed in pain as the very strong attack ripped his body apart into data. The fiery attack then burned up the data that was once Okuwamon. The Digidestined and their Digimon were awestruck by the new attack.  
"Whoa! Remind me not to ever make Titan Flamedramon angry," Gatomon said.  
"No kidding," Hawkmon said.  
Mega Seadramon now showed fear. He knew that Titan Flamedramon could easily do that to him as well. But Titan Flamedramon didn't intend to destroy Mega Seadramon. Titan Flamedramon flew swiftly. It was so fast, that Mega Seadramon couldn't see him. He launched his Dragon Fire at the drak spiral, destroying it.  
Mega Seadramon shook his head to clear it. "What happened?" he asked. He looked down and saw the other Digidestined and their Digimon circling around a severely injured Davis. "What have I done?" he asked in horror.  
"It wasn't your fault my friend. You were under the Digimon Emperor's control," Titan Flamedramon said.  
Mega Seadramon recognized the Digimon's voice. "Is that you Flamedramon?"  
"I am Titan Flamedramon now," Titan Flamedramon responded before landing in the middle of the circle. "This is all my fault. I should have seen the attack."  
"It's not your fault Titan Flamedramon. None of us saw the attack until it was too late," Cody said.  
"We have to go back to the Real World. We need to get Davis to the hospital and fast," TK said.  
The others nodded. The other Digidestined except Cody had their Digimon Armor Digivolve. Cody and Armadillomon got on Pegasusmon's back with TK. Titan Flamedramon very carefully picked up Davis, and the flying Digimon flew off. They landed next to a port, and TK, Cody, Armadillomon, Yolie and Kari got off the Armor Digimon. Then those Digimon reverted back to their Rookie forms.  
"Let's hurry. Digiport Open!" Kari said.  
The Digidestined and their Digimon were transported back to the school. When they arrived, they got a huge surprise. Titan Flamedramon had only Dedigivolved back to Flamedramon. He still held Davis in his arms.  
"How come you didn't fully revert yet?" Upamon asked.  
"I want to help you get Davis to the hospital. I was determined to help. My determination got so strong that I didn't Dedigivolve all the way to my in-training form," Flamedramon responded.  
"You and Davis really are almost alike in every way," Cody said. "The hospital is a good ways from here. We'll need to travel fast."  
"Did someone say travel fast?" a voice asked.  
Everyone looked back and saw Tai. They parted so he could see what happened. He was very worried when he saw Davis unconscious and badly bleeding in Flamedramon's arms.  
"Come on guys. We'll take my mother's van," Tai said.  
Everyone rushed outside. Tai's mother waited when they all came into the van.  
"We need to get Davis to the hospital mom," Tai said.  
"Where is he?" Mrs. Kamiya asked.  
"He's in Flamedramon's arms. Flamedramon is going to follow us from the air," Kari responded.  
Mrs. Kamiya nodded and started the engine. She sped off towards the hospital with Flamedramon following from the air.  
A normally hour drive to the hospital took only half an hour because of how fast Mrs. Kamiya and Flamedramon went. Flamedramon landed next to the van and walked inside the hospital with the others. The receptionist was about to ask what she could help them with when she saw a badly bleeding Davis in Flamedramon's arms. She called for the doctors, and they came out with a stretcher ready.  
Flamedramon put Davis on the stretcher, and the doctors rushed Davis to the Emergency Room. Everyone only hoped that Davis would be all right. The receptionist, Mrs. Kamiya and Tai all wanted to know what happened.  
"It happened when Titan Flamedramon battled against two Ultimate-level Digimon, one a good-natured Mega Seadramon, and a completely rotten-tempered Okuwamon. The Digimon Emperor enslaved them. Davis had Veemon Armor Digivolve to Flamedramon and then Digivolve to Titan Flamedramon. Then Titan Flamedramon battled the two Digimon.  
For the most part, it was a battle between Titan Flamedramon and Mega Seadramon. Two hours later, Okuwamon distracted Titan Flamedramon, giving Mega Seadramon a chance to get away from the battle area. I was unaware that Mega Seadramon got behind me. It secretly threw a Lightning Javelin attack at me. Davis saw it and pushed me out of the way. Unfortunately, he couldn't get out of the way and was hit instead.  
Okuwamon then hit him with its Double Scissor Claw attack. Titan Flamedramon got very angry with Okuwamon and unleashead a Wrath of the Dragons attack. That attack looks like a fiery Chinese-looking dragon. It destroyed Okuwamon. Then Titan Flamedramon destroyed the dark spiral controlling Mega Seadramon. Then we came back here and found out that Titan Flamedramon had only Dedigivolved back to his Armor Champion form. You know the rest Tai and Mrs. Kamiya," TK responded.  
"Wow, that must have been quite a battle," Tai said.  
"It was," Flamedramon said.  
Then one of the doctors came out of the ER. He went to the waiting room where he saw the others. He saw the looks of anticipation on everyone's faces. "Your friend is in critical condition, but he will make a full recovery. You were lucky that you came when you did or else he would've died," he said.  
"That's really good news," Kari said.  
"May we see him?" Patamon asked.  
"Yes you may. Come with me," the doctor responded and led them to the room that occupied Davis.  
The group make themselves comfortable. Yolie and Cody called their parents, telling them what happened. Kari called her father, also telling what happened. Then Mrs. Kamiya called Davis's parents. TK called his mother and brother, and they all came down to the hospital.  
Davis's injuries were so bad that it took a full month for him to completely recover. He also regained consciousness then. Kari, TK, Yolie, Cody, their Digimon, Matt and Flamedramon were there. They were very glad to see Davis conscious.  
"Are you all right?" Flamedramon asked.  
"Yeah. How long was I out?" Davis asked.  
"A month," Yolie responded.l  
"What?" Davis asked in shock.  
"You were out for a month Davis. Our parents and the older Digidestined all came to visit you. Until the doctor told us that you would make a full recovery, we thought that you weren't going to make it," Cody said.  
"I didn't want to leave you guys. We have to stay together if we're going to defeat the Digimon Emperor," Davis said.  
"Thank you for saving my life Davis," TK said.  
"It was nothing TK. I'd do anything to help a friend," Davis said.  
"And you are a freind, a very good friend," TK said.  
"Friendship is a very powerful thing. Davis proved that to us," Matt said.  
After Davis was released, Flamedramon took him back home. It was then that Flamedramon Dedigivolved all the way to Demiveemon. Demiveemon and Davis's family were very glad to that Davis was all right. All of his friends were glad to see that he would be all right. After what happened, the Digidestined and their Digimon were more determined to end the Digimon Emperor's enslavement of the Digital World once and for all.  
  
  
  
Well, that's the end of this chapter. It appears that Davis and Veemon's equally very strong determination is really starting to show. As far as Titan Flamedramon's new attack, I know that it may sound familiar to what another author did on ff.net, but the big difference with what I did is the description of the attack. I didn't just say that it looked like a dragon, I said that it looked like a Chinese-looking dragon that was twice as long as Mega Seadramon. So please don't criticize me about that because there will be no reason. Anyway, preview for Chapter 7: Dark Magna Angemon: The Digimon Emperor kidnaps Patamon while the Digidestined battle some of his enslaved Digimon. When Patamon gets the dark spiral placed on him, it causes a hazard Digivolution. Don't just expect Dark Magna Angemon to look like Magna Angemon, only darker because I have something a little bigger in mind so you're going to want to stay tuned for that.  
  
Again, I thank Lance for giving the suggestion for Angemon to be forced to face the Digidestined. I'm still looking for your opinions about what Champion or Ultimate-level Digimon you would like to see in my story. It doesn't matter what Digimon it is. Like Lance did, he chose Angemon. This brings me to ask you something. I'm thinking about possibly having the Digimon Emperor enslave Titan Flamedramon. The poll is: Should Titan Flamedramon be enslaved or not? If I receive more yes responses, I will do that in Chapter 8. I want to give you as much say in this. Just be sure to stay within constructive standards though OK?  
  
Oh, and congratulations to those who guessed that TK would be the target of Mega Seadramon and Okuwamon. As far as you Yugioh fic readers, I have finished the next chapter of A New World and will have it posted soon. 


	7. Dark Magna Angemon

Recap: The Digimon Emperor searched through the Digital World for two Ultimate-level Digimon to put under his control. He got a huge stroke of luck when he found a Mega Seadramon and an Okuwamon duking it out. The two Digimon didn't notice him because they were too focused on their battle, making it easy for the dark spirals to latch onto them. When Mega Seadramon and Okuwamon faced the Digidestined, Davis was critically injured due to pushing TK out the way of Mega Seadramon's attack. Okuwamon attacked Davis the moment afterwards, causing Titan Flamedramon to unleash a mighty Wrath of the Dragons attack out of pure anger. Titan Flamedramon's determination to help Davis to the hospital was so strong, that he only Dedigivolved to Flamedramon when he and the others returned to the Real World. Davis completely recovered in a month's time.  
' is thoughts  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Dark Magna Angemon  
  
All of Davis's friends were glad that Davis recovered from the frightening injuries he received from Mega Seadramon and Okuwamon. The older and younger Digidestined all gathered at Izzy's house since it currently stormed outside. They all had agreed to have a meeting after what happened to Davis.   
"It's clear that the Digimon Emperor wants to kill Davis after what Okuwamon did," Tai said.  
"We have to stop them before Davis does get killed. That marks the second time that Davis almost died. The third time might be the charm," Joe said.  
"The third time or the millionth time won't be the charm as long as I'm around to protect him," Demiveemon said.  
"Demiveemon's right. What happened with Mega Seadramon and Okuwamon was just a fluke. Titan Flamedramon would have been able to protect me if he'd only known the attack was coming. And Titan Flamedarmon can usually sense if not see an attack coming," Davis said.  
The others nodded. They found out firsthand how Veemon could sense oncoming attacks.  
  
| Flashback |  
  
It was a cool autumn day in the Digital World. The Digidestined were at Primary Village. They played with the baby Digimon, helping Elecmon watch over the Digimon in the process. They all had a great time. But good times don't last for them because a group of enslaved Meramon quietly approached Primary Village.  
"Fireball!" they shouted, combining their attacks into one. They were close enough to do a secret strike, but far enough for no one to hear them.  
Meanwhile, Veemon just had fun with Davis and a group of Betamon when he felt an attack coming. He had what people would call a sixth sense when it came to oncoming attacks. He knew that Primary Village would be under attack.  
"What is it?" Davis asked.  
"Armor Digivolve me Davis, we're under attack," Veemon responded.  
Davis was puzzled, but did as Veemon said. It was a good thing too because they saw a large fireball coming right at them.  
"Look out Davis!" Flamedramon shouted, tackling Davis to the ground.  
The fireball went sailing over their heads. Then Flamedramon stood and helped Davis up.  
"Are you all right?" Flamedramon and the Betamon asked.  
"I'm all right," Davis responded.  
They weren't the only ones who had to dodge the huge fireball. The others had heard Flamedramon tell Daivs to look out and saw the fireball streaming towards them. They barely got out of the large fireball's way.  
"Where did that come from?" Gatomon asked.  
"I don't know but it almost fried me," Davis responded. "Flamedramon as able to sense the attack coming for some reason."  
"I didn't know that I could do it at first. As we got attacked very often, I found out that I could sense a sneak attack," Flamedramon said.  
Then the Meramon made themselves known. The other younger Digidestineds' Digimon Armor Digivolved and prepared to face the enslaved Meramon. It was a tough battle since the Meramon were fire Digimon and most of the other Digimons' attacks had heat energy to them. But the Digidestineds' Digimon came out victorious in freeing the Meramon. The Meramon thanked them and went on their way.  
  
| End Flashback |  
  
Meanwhile in the Digital World, Ken plotted on a really big scheme. He was very pleased with what Mega Seadramon and Okuwamon did. Even though they aimed their attacks at TK, Davis got in the way and was hit instead. Now he knew that he would have to get Davis out of the way because he somehow knew that Davis made it out okay.  
"Titan Flamedramon couldn't do anything to protect his partner, but only because Mega Seadramon and Okuwamon got lucky. What if the next Digimon didn't need to get lucky? What if the next Digimon was on of the Digidestined's own Digimon? I would really like to see what that little flying pig Patamon can do when pitted against his friends," Ken said.  
All that was left to do now was to plot exactly how he would capture Patamon. He didn't know that he would make one of the worst mistakes of his life but doing that. Because the dark spirals consisted of only dark energy, Patamon would be the victim of a Hazard Digivolution to Ultimate. One that was far worse than a billion Skull Greymons.  
Back in the Real World, the storm had gotten worse. It was raining hard already, but now it was raining so hard that you could barely see what was outside. The wind picked up even more. Then, everyone in the city heard something that the very rarely heard, tornado sirens.  
"Everyone, get to the cellar quick!" Izzy's mother shouted.  
Everyone quickly made it to the cellar. A few minutes later, the fierce wind died down, and the rain stopped. Everyone made their way out of the cellar to find a big relief. The tornado had skipped over the house. Izzy looked out of the window to see severe damage all around.  
"How does it look Izzy?" Matt asked.  
"It looks like a bomb got dropped on us," Izzy responded.  
Everyone went outside to see mass destruction all around. Only a few structures were recognizable. They were very glad that the tornado spared them.  
"I'm really glad that tornadoes don't necessarily destroy everything in their path now," Yolie said.  
"We all are," Sora said. "I hope that our Digimon didn't have to worry about this storm."  
"Let's go and see," Mimi said.  
"Good idea," Izzy said. He was really glad that he charged up his laptop before the storm struck and turned it on.  
Cody opened the port, and the Digidestined went to the Digital World. They arrived to a grim sight. Apparently, there had been a storm in the Digital World. A lot of trees had been uprooted and unrecognizable debris had been scattered everywhere. A good thing though was that the control spires in the area had been destroyed as well. The older Digidestined's Digimon all came out.  
"Are you guys okay?" Tai asked.  
"Yeah, we're okay. But that was the worse storm we had here so far. There were a lot of swirling clouds dropping out of the sky," Gabumon responded.  
"That's what we call a tornado outbreak. The swirling cloud is a funnel that becomes a tornado when it touches the ground," Joe said.  
"At least we can Digivolve and help clean up around here," Palmon said.  
"Go for it," Matt said.  
"Agumon Digivolve to...Greymon!"  
"Gabumon Digivolve to...Garurumon!"  
"Tentomon Digivolve to...Kabuterimon!"  
"Palmon Digivolve to...Togemon!"  
"Biyomon Digivolve to...Birdramon!"  
"Gomamon Digivolve to...Ikkakumon!"  
"Let's help out guys. Digi Armor Energize!" Davis said.  
"Digi Armor Energize!" the other younger Digidestined shouted.  
"Veemon Armor Digivolve to...Flamedramon: The Fire of Courage!"  
"Patamon Armor Digivolve to...Pegasusmon: Flying Hope!"  
"Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to...Halsemon: The Wings of Love!"  
"Armadillomon Armor Digivolve to...Digmon: The Drill of Power!"  
"Gatomon Armor Digivolve to...Nefertimon: The Angel of Light!"  
"Let's get to work," Yolie said.  
Greymon, Kabuterimon, Flamedramon, and Togemon removed the fallen trees while the other Digimon helped clean up the loose debris around. Their human partners also helped to clean up by piling up loose debris. Then Birdramon, Halsemonl, Garurumon, Pegasusmon and Nefertimon would use their attacks to destroy the debris. Digmon helped Greymon, Kabuterimon, Flamedramon and Togemon with the trees by using his drill to cut them into smaller fragments.  
It was a long and tedious process. Stingmon and all of the freed Digimon came to help, which made the cleanup go faster. With the help of the large group of Digimon, something that would take weeks took only twelve hours. Needless to say that everyone was exhausted afterwards.  
"Wow, that was hard work," Cody said.  
"Yeah, but we did it," Armadillomon said.  
The Digidestined's Digimon had all reverted to their Rookie forms after the long cleanup was over. They and their partners thanked the other Digimon for helping them, and the other Digimon left for their won territories.  
"I never knew you were that strong Veemon," Davis said.  
"I guess I'm not a mythical Digimon for nothing. I didn't know that I was that strong myself," Veemon admitted.  
"You were a big help to us," Agumon, Tentomon and Palmon said.  
"It was nothing really," Veemon said smiling.  
"Let's head back to the Real World. We're all very tired after all that," Sora said, yawning to make her point.  
"We'll be around," Gabumon said as he, Agumon, Palmonl, Tentomon, Gomamon and Biyomon left.  
Luckily, there was a port nearby so the Digidestined and the younger Digidestined's Digimon all went through the port. Then they split and made their way to see how their homes fared against the storm. Fortunately for all of them, their houses were spared from the storm. They helped where they could with the cleanup processes around their areas. Fortunately, there were no fatalities or injuries during the storm.  
It was a full year before everything was back to normal in Tokyo. Everything was rebuilt, and things were running smootly again. The younger Digidestined returned to the Digital World, really ready to just relax for a little while. For the first in a long time, the Digimon Emperor left them alone the whole day.  
"Wow, Ken didn't bother us today. I'm glad though because we wouldn't have been ready if he did strike," Davis said.  
The others nodded before heading back to the Real World. Meanwhile, Ken had enslaved some Mojyamon and Florizamon, which were otherwise very friendly. The Digidestined didn't know that he wanted to give them a break. The cameras allowed him to hear what they said. He wasn't that heartless. He actually wanted to give them a break after what they did after the tornado struck their home area.  
"I gave them a break, but that is the only time. They'll be in for it once I capture Patamon," Ken said. He didn't know why, but he felt the need to keep Wormmon in the base. "Wormmon, don't leave the base. I don't want any information accidentally leaking out."  
"As you wish master," Wormmon said.  
Ken didn't notice the sadness in Wormmon's voice. Wormmon knew that this would be the one thing that the Digidestined would definitely want to know about. But he never disobeyed Ken's orders, which would leave the Digidestined clueless this time. He really felt helpless now.  
'If only I could warn my friends about Ken's sinister plot,' Wormmon thought.  
Three days later, the younger Digidestined returned to the Digital World. Once again, all was too quiet.  
"Blaze Blaster!" a group of voices shouted.  
A stream of fire suddenly landed on the ground right in front of the Digidestined and their Digimon, sending them flying about thirty feet. A huge cloud of smoke and dust surrounded them. Soon, the dust and smoke cleared, revealing the groups of Florizamon and Mojyamon.  
Unknown to the Digidestined, Ken was nearby. He hid in wait for the chance to capture Patamon. The chance came sooner than he thought because one of the Mojyamon hit Patamon with its Bone Boomerang attack, sending Patamon flying into the area where Ken waited. Ken smirked and took Patamon. Then he boarded his Airdramon and took off.  
"Patamon!" TK shouted.  
"We don't have time to look for him now TK. We have to free these Digimon first," Cody said.  
"Agreed. Since Patamon is not with us, I'll stay out of this," TK said.  
The others nodded, and they Armor Digivolved their Digimon. Meanwhile, Ken had made it back to his base with the unconscious Patamon. While Patamon was still unconscious, Ken slipped the dark spiral on it. Then he put Patamon in a holding cell for now.  
"Those Florizamon impressed me. I didn't know that they would give me the opportunity so soon. Now it doesn't matter if they're freed because I have the weapon I need to finally destroy those brats," Ken said.  
Patamon regained consciousness. He opened his eyes to reveal the eerie red glow to them. "I am yours to command master," he said.  
"Excellent. The time is almost upon us to strike so be patient for now," Ken said as Patamon nodded.  
Meanwhile, the Florizamon and Mojyamon had been freed of the dark rings around their necks. "Thank you for freeing us," they said before heading off on their merry little way.  
"Now lets split up and look for Patamon," Davis said. "With the exception of TK, each one of us will go with his/her Digimon. TK, you're with Kari."  
The others nodded and split off. Flamedramon spread his wings, picked up Davis and flew through the air.  
"Do you think we'll find him Davis?" Flamedramon asked.  
"I hope so Flamedramon but I really don't know," Davis responded. "I have a sinking feeling that the Digimon Emperor has him."  
"How can he though? All the Mojyamon and Florizamon fought against us," Flamedramon said.  
"I didn't tell anyone, but I saw a human's shadow on a tree near where we were. I think that was the Digimon Emperor. There was nothing we could do because the shadow was gone not too long afterwards," Davis said.  
"That was where Patamon ended up after getting hit by that boomerang. I think you're right about who the shadow belonged to," Flamedramon said.  
"If I know Ken, we'll have another tough battle on our hands old friend," Davis said.  
"I hoped that we wouldn't have to fight another good friend after having to face two already," Flamedramon said.  
"I know Flamedramon, but fate hasn't always been kind to us," Davis said.  
"Davis, Flamedramon, any luck?" two female voices asked.  
Davis and Flamedramon looked to see Yolie and Kari heading towards them. They also saw that Cody and Armadillomon rode with Yolie.  
"I think that we won't have any luck because I think that the Digimon Emperor captured him," Davis said.  
"What do you mean?" Yolie asked.  
"I saw a human shadow where Patamon landed after the Mojyamon attacked him. Not too long afterwards, the shadow was gone," Davis said.  
"That sounds like the Digimon Emperor all right. This is one of my worst nightmares come true. We'll have to face Patamon," TK said.  
"Don't worry TK. We'll free Patamon of the Digimon Emperor's control," Kari said.  
They nor the Digimon Emperor knew that the dark spiral wasn't going to control Patamon after the Digivolution to Ultimate. They would all soon learn the meaning of the word terror. The Digidestined decided to spend the night in the Digital World. The Digimon reverted back to their Rookie forms except for Flamedramon. The next day, they awakened to a crystal clear day. But the beautiful day hid an extreme danger.  
"Let's enjoy the last moments of peace that we can get. The Digimon Emperor will undoubtedly strike soon," Davis said.  
The others agreed. They found food to eat, then just relaxed for the time they could. Two hours later, a large shadow loomed over them. They looked up to see an Airdramon. The Airdramon landed, and Ken and Patamon dismounted. The Digidestined and Digimon could all see the eerie red glow in Patamon's eyes.  
"Any last words before I have Patamon destroy you?" Ken asked.  
"Yeah. Crawl back under the hole you came from," Yolie said defiantly.  
"Ditto," the other Digidestined and Digimon chorused together, just as defiantly.  
"Still as defiant as always. This will be your last day of being defiant. You know what to do Patamon. Dark Digivolve!" Ken said.  
"Patamon Dark Digivolve to...Dark Magna Angemon!"  
The new Digimon looked the complete opposite of Magna Angemon. Magna Angemon wore white robes, but this new forms robes were all black. Dark Magna Angemon had eight black bat-like wings instead of the white feathery wings. Then Dark Magna Angemon gave a sinister smile, revealing a pair of long fangs.  
"Oh no! The dark spiral has made him corrupt. He's a demon instead of an angel," TK said in horror.   
This new form brought back the horrible memory of Devimon.  
"That's right TK. I am Dark Magna Angemon, a fallen angel Digimon from the deepest, darkest part of hell. My Hell's Fury, Crimson Saber and Dark Chaos attacks terminate my enemies," Dark Magna Angemon said smirking, his voice now full of malice.  
"Dark Magna Angemon?" Ken asked in shock.  
"That's right Digimon Emperor. You made a big mistake in putting your dark spiral on me because I have a lot more dark energy than this petty think could ever have," Dark Magna Angemon responded. He proved his point by destroying the dark spiral, still remaining a dark Ultimate afterwards.  
But there was a reason why he remained a dark Ultimate. Unknown to the others, he had actually absorbed the dark energy of the spiral and created in into a black crescent moon-shaped crystal on his left arm. Since his clothing was black as well, it would be hard for the others to see the crystal. The crystal now became the source of his extreme dark energy.  
"I've created a monster," Ken said, looking at the Digimon. He had a look of absolute horror on his face.  
"Yes you did," Davis said, "Armor Digivolve everyone."  
"You got it," Cody said.  
Gatomon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon Armor Digivolved and prepared to do battle. Ken had boarded his Airdramon and headed back to the base. Wormmon saw the Digivolution gone wrong on the monitor. He knew that he would really only get in the way if he went out to help.  
"Now that the dark spiral is taken care of, who should I destroy first?" Dark Magna Angemon asked.  
"You'll destroy no one. Dragon Fire!" Flamedramon shouted, shooting it at full strength.  
Dark Magna Angemon smirked and simply stood where he was. The fire slammed into him and caused a big explosion. When the smoke cleared however, he didn't have even a little burn mark on him.  
"How can he survive that? That was as hot as the sun itself?" Davis asked in horror.  
"You do quickly forget things don't you? I said that I am from the deepest, darkest part of hell. The fire there is the hottest in the entire universe. So a Dragon Fire attack that's only as hot as the sun doesn't affect me in the least. In other words, you'll have to do a lot better than that to defeat me. Now let me show you a real fire attack. Hell's Fury!" Dark Magna Angemon said, stretching his arms to the sky.  
The sky suddenly filled with orange clouds. Dark Magna Angemon still had his arms to the sky. Then large fireballs rained from the sky. But these fireballs were controlled. These fireballs headed straight for the Digimon.  
"Look out!" Kari and TK shouted.  
The Digimon did their best to dodge the onslaught of fireballs. It was no use however as the fireballs hit their mark, the attack fizzling out to blue skies again a few minutes later. The Digimon fell from the sky. They reverted back to Rookie except for Flamedramon. He was weakened a lot, but being a fire Digimon helped him from taking severe damage from the attack.  
"Time to go Ultimate Flamedramon," Davis said.  
"You won't defeat me Dark Magna Angemon. Flamedramon Digivolve to...Titan Flamedramon!"  
"So you're an Ultimate now. We'll see which Ultimate is stronger. Dark Chaos!" Dark Magna Angemon said.  
This attack was actually two attacks combined into one. It consisted of black fire for the dark part, and yellow and lime-colored fire for the chaos part. This was both a dark and a nuclear energy attack. Dark Magna Angemon fired the attack as a wide beam from his hands.  
"Titanium Blast!" Titan Flamedramon countered.  
The two attacks completely cancelled each other out. Dark Magna Angemon was impressed. He and Titan Flamedramon then rose into the air.  
"I'm impressed. Not many Digimon could negate that attack. Even most Mega-level Digimon couldn't completely negate the attack. But you're only delaying the inevitable," Dark Magna Angemon said.  
"Go back to hell!" Davis shouted.  
"You test my patience you insignificant insect," Dark Magna Angemon said angrily.  
"It won't be the first time you demon reject," Davis retorted defiantly.  
"That does it. Hell's Fury!" Dark Magna Angemon said, aiming all the fireballs at Davis.  
"Oh no you don't! Titanium Shield!" Titan Flamedramon shouted.  
The shield surrounded Davis. Davis could actually feel Titan Flamedramon's strong determination in the force field this time. The shield and Titan Flamedramon's strong determination was more than enough to protect Davis from the fireballs.  
"Your battle is with me," Titan Flamedramon said before removing the shield.  
"As you wish," Dark Magna Angemon said. 'That doesn't mean that I won't include your friends,' he thought smirking. You can handle my Dark Chaos attack. Let's see if you can handle this. Hell's Fury!" he said, aiming all the fireballs at Titan Flamedramon.  
"My determination allows me to be more than able to handle whatever you throw at me," Titan Flamedramon said. He spun around an pointed his head to the sky. "Dragon Fire!"  
The attack formed an arch over him this time. Six of the fireballs exploded on contact. Then Titan Flamedramon stopped his Dragon Fire and used his Fire Bomb to destroy the other fireballs. The then flew in for a quick strike and struck Dark Magna Angemon with a combination of Fire Bomb and Dragon Fire at full power. Dark Magna Angemon got stunned and a little hurt.  
"Be careful Titan Flamedramon. Don't delete him," TK said.  
"I won't delete him TK. Don't worry," Titan Flamedramon said.  
Then Dark Magna Angemon appeared to vanish. Titan Flamedramon knew this routine very well. He stayed focused and kept his senses alert to where Dark Magna Angemon would strike. While invisible, Dark Magna Angemon unsheathed what looked like a blood red energy sword from his knuckle.  
"Crimson Saber!" Dark Magna Angemon shouted. He came from behind.  
Titan Flamedramon turned around and held the Crimson Saber in his armored hands. Then he threw Dark Magna Angemon to the ground. Dark Magna Angemon became visible afterwards. He was shocked that his sneak attack didn't work.  
"How did you know where I was?" Dark Magna Angemon asked.  
"Titan Flamedramon had a Digimon succeed at what you attempted to do once. The next time at Digimon did that, he was on top of it. So he knows to expect that form now on," Davis said.  
"In other words, you'll have to do better than that to do me in," Titan Flamedramon said. He flew lower in anticipation that Dark Magna Angemon would try something sneaky.  
Sure enough, Dark Magna Angemon went straight for TK.  
"What do you want with me?" TK asked in horror.  
"Your death," Dark Magna Angemon responded as he slowly approached TK, fangs glistening in the sunlight.  
"Stay away from him you monster! Titanium Blast!" Titan Flamedramon shouted.  
Dark Magna Angemon was blown back from the attack. "You're only delaying the truth. One of your friends will die," he said.  
"It won't be by you or anyone," Titan Flamedramon said. He noticed that Davis was closest to Dark Magna Angemon now.  
"Crimson Saber!" Dark Magna Angemon yelled, charging right for Davis.  
Titan Flamedramon flew by, scooping Davis up into his arms and flying out of the charging Ultimate's path. "Are you all right?" Titan Flamedramon asked.  
"Yes I am, thanks to you," Davis responded.  
"I'll kill your partner before you and the others," Dark Magna Angemon said.  
"You won't be killing anyone," Titan Flamedramon said. He put Davis on top of a nearby cliff and prepared to resume the battle with Dark Magna Angemon.  
Dark Magna Angemon was determined to kill Davis first. 'I will take pleasure in killing that boy first. I must find some way to get past his metal head partner,' he thought.  
An idea struck him. He shot his Dark Chaos attack straight up into the air. At least it appeared that way. He concentrated his attack because he planned it to hit Davis from behind. He didn't count on Titan Flamedramon sensing the attack coming for Davis.  
"No you don't Dark Magna Angemon! Titanium Shield!" Titan Flamedramon shouted, facing Davis.  
Davis wondered why Titan Flamedramon used his Titanium Shield. He got his answer as he heard something come in contact with it. He looked back to see the energy of the attack slam into the field, only to dissipate to nothing. "That's he used it," Davis said.  
"How did you know that I intended to strike your partner?" Dark Magna Angemon asked.  
"I have a sixth sense if you will. I can sense where an oncoming attack is headed," Titan Flamedramon responded. To not take any more chances, he left shield over Daivs and placed another one on the other Digidestined and their Digimon.  
That way, Dark Magna Angemon couldn't try anything else. He would be force to only face Titan Flamedramon.  
"Looks like it's just you and me now," Titan Flamedramon said.  
"I was going to kill your partner. But now I'll kill you before I kill him," Dark Magna Angemon said.  
"Get him Titan Flamedramon," Davis said.  
"Yeah. Free Patamon of the dark energy inside of him!" TK said.  
"No one could defeat me. I don't think you'll be the first," Dark Magna Angemon said.  
"I will be the first," Titan Flamedramon said. "My friends have faith in me, and that's whay gives me more confidence in myself than I have already."  
Dark Magna Angemon charged at Titan Flamedramon with a Crimson Saber attack. Titan Flamedramon flew at Dark Magna Angemon. When about a foot from Dark Magna Angemon, Titan Flamedramon flew over Dark Magna Angemon and delivered a kick to his[Dark Magna Angemon's] back. Dark Magna Angemon went flying into the side of the cliff.  
"We can go on forever like this. I say that we give our most powerful attacks and see who prevails," DArk Magna Angemon said.  
"Sounds fine to me," Titan Flamedramon said.  
"But first, Dark Chaos!"  
The attack went at the area below Davis. Davis felt the cliff crumble from under his feet, and he fell from under the shield. Titan Flamedramon flew to catch Davis, but Dark Magna Angemon got to Davis first.  
"It seems that I finally caught you off guard. I figured that since I couldn't attack the shield, I might as well attack underneath it," Dark Magna Angemon said.  
"You won't have him for long," Titan Flamedramon said.  
"There's nothing you can do as long as I hold onto him," Dark Magna Angemon said. He bared his fangs and prepared to suck Davis's blood.  
'I've got to act fast. I can't use my Titaniumn Shield because it will cover both of them,' Titan Flamedramon thought.  
Dark Magna Angemon got closer to Davis's neck. Then Davis noticed something glimmer in the sunlight. He then saw something that neither he nor the others noticed for over an hour now. Dark Magna Angemon had a jet-black crescent moon-shaped crystal on his left arm.  
"Titan Flamedramon, aim for the crystal on his left arm. That must be the source of his dark energy," Davis said.  
Titan Flamedramon looked closely and saw the crystal. "Gotcha Davis," he said. He flew in quickly.  
Dark Magna Angemon knew that he was at a disadvantage now that Titan Flamedramon knew where to aim. He flew out of Titan Flamedramon's path. What has been a battle for almost two hours now had turned into a chase. Titan Flamedramon focused on destroying the crystal while Dark Magna Angemon intended to keep the crystal on his arm. Dark Magna Angemon won the race of speed so far because of his eight wings.  
"If I can't catch you, then I'll slow you down. Titanium Blast!" Titan Flamedramon repeatedly fired one Titanium Blast after another.  
Even though Dark Magna Angemon did get hurt, it wasn't enough to kill him. That was because Titan Flamedramon held back on his energy when striking Dark Magna Angemon directly. During the cleanup in the Real World, Davis had Demiveemon Digivolve all the way to Titan Flamedramon. Titan Flamedramon learned how to hold back on the energy of his Titanium Blast because it proved to be too powerful in some cases. The attack managed to slow Dark Magna Angemon down. About forty-five minutes later, Dark Magna Angemon had slowed down dramatically, allowing Titan Flamedramon to get a clear shot at the crystal.  
"Dragon Fire!" Titan Flamedramon shouted, using his attack at full strength.  
The light and extreme heat of the Dragon Fire destroyed the dark crystal. Dark Magna Angemon glowed white. He shrunk back to Patamon before he and Davis plummeted. The headed straight for a lava pool. As Dark Magna Angemon, Patamon led Titan Flamedramon to a volcano in the middle of the lava pool. He intended to drop Davis into the volcano, but Titan Flamedramon destroyed the crystal before they were over the volcano. Now Titan Flamedramon dove after the falling Davis and Patamon.  
"Titan Flamedramon!" Davis shouted, holding an unconscious Patamon in his arms.  
"I'm coming!" Titan Flamedramon shouted. He flew even faster to catch Davis and Patamon in time. "Gotcha," he said a few minutes later. Then he flew back to were. He arrived in half an hour. He landed in front of the others and placed Davis down. Then he removed his shield off the others.  
"Here TK," Davis said, handling Patamon over.  
"Thank you. How did you get him back to normal?" TK said.  
"I noticed a dark crystal on his arm. It must have been from the extra dark energy from the spiral. True he destroyed the spiral, but I now think that he absorbed the every, forming it into a crystal. That's what kept him as a dark Ultimate. Once Titan Flamedramon destroyed the crystal, Patamon became normal again," Davis responded.  
The others nodded with that logic. It did make a lot of sense. Now that TK thought about it, he knew that Magna Angemon didn't have any kind of crystal on his arm. That would hold true even for his corrupt form as they all found out. Patamon began to wake up.  
"Are you okay Patamon?" Hawkmon asked.  
"I feel like I lived a nightmare. I couldn't control myself," Patamon responded.  
"That wasn't your fault little buddy. The Digimon Emperor put a dark spiral on you that turned you into a corrupt Ultimate. The nightmare is over now," TK said.  
"Did I hurt anyone?" Patamon asked worriedly.  
"No you didn't. We're all okay thanks to Titan Flamedramon," Yolie said.  
"Thanks Titan Flamedramon. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I would've hurt someone," Patamon said.  
"Don't worry about it Patamon. You were not yourself," Titan Flamedramon said before reverting back to Veemon. He was pretty exhausted after that really tough battle.  
  
  
  
  
Well that's the end of this chapter. Well, what did you think of Dark Magna Angemon's new look? I knew that I was going to do that before I even began to write this chapter. I can't give a preview for the next chapter because I have two ideas for chapters that will only work one way. I need your responses to the poll question I gave you. This is absolutely essential for how my ideas will work. Once again, would you like to see Titan Flamedramon enslaved? yes or no. I want at least ten responses. To give you a clue of how important your responses are, I won't even start the next chapter until I get at least ten responses so it's on you how quickly the next chapter gets posted. I got one yes response, but that's definitely not going to decide it.  
  
  
HpyerMan: I need to know Betsumon's attacks. I haven't seen that Digimon yet so I have absolutely no idea about it. Can you tell me what it's attacks are? To everyone: I still encourage you to tell me what Digimon you want to see. I'm getting to the point where I will really appreaciate your opinions now because I am almost at the climax of my story. Be sure to include the attacks because I haven't seen every Digimon, or I forgot their attacks. 


	8. Strength of the Heart

First of all: I'm writing this chapter because I want to be nice. I wrote both of my ideas out as two chapters(this is the way they work together) on Microsoft Word because I didn't want to forget them. I almost decided not to write this chapter and let you read only one of the two chapters since you didn't take the initiative to respond to my poll. As you're going to see when you read this chapter, not being able to read it would've been a big loss on you if I did decide not to write this. Next time, please take my polls seriously because I might not be so nice as to write the chapter out. Anyway  
Recap: The Digimon Emperor decided to pit Patamon against the Digidestined. Through a fight with Florizamon and Mojyamon, which was really a distraction, Ken captured Patamon and put a dark spiral on it. When told to Dark Digivolve though, something went horribly wrong, resulting in a Hazard Digivolution. Patamon became Dark Magna Angemon, a demon Digimon, instead of Magna Angemon only black. A tough battle ensued between him and Titan Flamedramon, but Titan Flamedramon came out with the victory.  
' is thoughts  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: Strength of the Heart  
  
The Digidestined and their Digimon could enjoy some peace after freeing Patamon from his Hazard Digivolution. Veemon was very glad to rest because that was one of his toughest battles yet. The light and power of determination came through and enabled him to defeat Dark Magna Angemon.  
"You all right Veemon?" Davis asked.  
"Yes Davis, I'm all right. It's just that I'm pretty tired after that battle. That was the toughest battle I had to fight so far," Veemon responded.  
"Well, get some rest. You really deserve it after that," TK said.  
Veemon nodded and went to sleep. Meanwhile, the Digimon Emperor plotted on something even bigger than pitting Patamon against its friends. Even though what happened was not what he expected, he was pleased with the results. The Digidestined and their Digimon almost fell to Dark Magna Angemon, but Titan Flamedramon once again showed his strength and power to prevent anyone from dying.  
'Titan Flamedramon is pretty powerful indeed. I'm getting the intuition to pit him against his friends, especially his partner. So far, none of the Ultimate Digimon pitted against him were no match for him so he could destroy just about anything with his power. All he needs is a little convincing, via my dark spiral, and the Digidestined will crumble,' Ken thought.  
Wormmon looked at Ken and knew that Ken had something big on his mind. "What's on your mind master?" he asked.  
"Oh, nothing but enslaving Titan Flamedramon and pit him against his friends and partner," Ken said snickering.  
'Oh no, not that! My friends won't stand a chance if that were to happen!' Wormmon thought horrified. 'I've got to warn them.' He left the base. When out of any of the cameras' sight, he Digivolved and flew off to warn his friends. He made sure to stay out of the cameras' range of sight. It took more time, but he would rather get there slower and not be spotted than fast and definitely be spotted.  
Davis looked up and saw something coming. When the figure got closer, he smiled. "Hey guys, Stingmon is coming," he said. He got worried as Stingmon came closer because he could see a very worried expression on Stingmon's face. "What's the matter Stingmon?" he asked after Stingmon landed.  
"I'm afraid that something really big is the matter. But we can't talk about it here because the Digimon Emperor will hear us," Stingmon responded.  
"How?" Yolie asked.  
"I'll explain later. Follow me everyone," Stingmon said, picking up Veemon afterwards. He led everyone to a place where there were no cameras. "Ken put cameras in many parts of the Digital World. I was lucky that he showed me where they all were so I could come to you undetected. I'm sorry that I couldn't warn you about what happened to Patamon. Ken ordered me to stay in the base," he added.  
"So does he know that you've been sneaking out now?" Kari asked.  
"No, he still doesn't know. But the reason I came is that Ken plans to use Titan Flamedramon against you. Veemon is going to have to be very careful now," Stingmon responded.  
Veemon woke up after hearing that. "Why does he want to use me?" he asked.  
"I don't have a doubt that Ken wants to pit you against me," Davis responded.  
"That's right Davis. Ken wants to pit Titan Flamedramon against the others, but you will be the main target," Stingmon said.  
"Well that's not going to happen. I will never hurt Davis," Veemon said.  
"That's why you have to make sure that you don't fall under the dark spiral's influence. It could mean your friends demise if you do," Stingmon said.  
Veemon nodded and went back to sleep. The others decided to head back to the Real World. Stingmon led them to a port before flying back to the base. The Digidestined and their Digimon went through the port, and they parted to go to their homes. Davis and Demiveemon were very glad to be back home. Davis placed Demiveemon on the bed.  
"Sleep well little buddy," Davis said before falling asleep himself, because it was already dark when he had returned from the Digital World.  
The next morning, Demiveemon woke up completely refreshed. He bounced around the room to prove that. Davis woke up and smiled at his little friend's antics.  
"I see you're full of energy again," Davis said smiling.  
"Yep, all I needed was a good night's sleep," Demiveemon said.  
"What do you say about spending a day in the Digital World alone, just you and me," Davis said.  
"I say all right!" Demiveemon shouted.  
Davis booted up his computer and opened the Digiport Then he and Demiveemon passed through. It was a clear and sunny day in the Digital World today. Davis found some food for him and Veemon to eat. They ate their fill and soon found a nearby lake. They drank their fill from the lake and then just relaxed for a bit. Davis's D3 started beeping.  
"What is it now Davis?" Veemon asked.  
"The others just want to know why we're here alone," Davis responded before responding to them.  
At Izzy's house, the others had gotten Davis's response.   
"Let's let them have fun guys. If anyone needs it, it's Davis and Veemon. They've been through a lot," Tai said.  
The others nodded. Cody emailed Davis, telling him and Veemon to have a good time, and that he[Cody] and the others would see them later. Davis received the email and told Veemon. They just looked at the sky and their surroundings for a few hours. Veemon then wanted to take Davis flying.  
"Do you want to go flying Davis?" Veemon asked.  
"You bet buddy. Digi Armor Energize!" Davis responded.  
"Veemon Armor Digivolve to...Flamedramon: The Fire of Courage!" He scooped Davis up. Then he spread his wings and flew off. He always enjoyed taking Davis flying and that wouldn't change for a long time.  
Davis had something else on his mind. He couldn't shake the thought of Flamedramon being under Ken's control. 'I hope that never happens. I don't want to be pitted against my best Digimon friend,' he thought.  
Flamedramon saw the look on Davis's face. "Is something wrong?" he asked.  
"It's just that I can't shake the thought of you being under the Digimon Emperor's control," Davis responded.  
"Don't worry about that. I'll be careful. I don't want you fight you and the others. You're my best friend as well as my partner Davis," Flamedramon said. He flew on through the air. He landed a few hours later.  
Some old nuisances returned for round two. They quietly fired off their attack. But Flamedramon sensed the attack and tackled Davis to the ground. After the attack faded, Flamedramon helped Davis stand.  
"What was that?" Davis asked.  
"The Griffinmon are back," Flamedramon responded.  
"We're going to need some back up for this battle," Davis said before sending the email.  
"Let's go guys. Digiport Open!" Cody said. He and the other younger Digidestined and their Digimon went through the port.  
"What's up Davis?" TK asked.  
Davis just avoided another Laser Roar attack. "Look up and see," he responded.  
The others looked up and saw Flamedramon doing what he could to distract the Griffinmon.  
"Let's help Flamedramon out," Gatomon said.  
"Right! Digi Armor Energize!" the other Digidestined shouted.  
"Gatomon Armor Digivolve to...Nefertimon: The Angel of Light!"  
"Patamon Armor Digivolve to...Pegasusmon: Flying Hope!"  
"Armadillomon Armor Digivolve to...Digmon: The Drill of Power!"  
"Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to...Halsemon: The Wings of Love!"  
Nefertimon, Pegasusmon and Halsemon flew up to join Flamedramon in battle.  
"Glad you guys could make it," Flamedramon said.  
"Let's show them what we can do as a team," Halsemon said.  
"Right," Flamedramon, Pegasusmon and Nefertimon chorused together.  
"Star Shower!"  
"Rosetta Stone!"  
"Tempest Wing!"  
"Dragon Fire!"  
The four attacks combined into one super attack. The Griffinmon had no time to move as the attack collided with them. They were hurt, but not deleted. The attack also fried their dark rings. The Griffinmon fell out of the sky. They opened their eyes and cleared their heads.  
"What happened?" one of them asked.  
"You were under the Digimon Emperor's control," Yolie responded.  
"Thank you for freeing us," another Griffinmon said before the herd flew off.  
"Davis, I want to be alone for a while," Flamedramon said.  
"All right Flamedramon, but be very careful," Davis said.  
"I will Davis," Flamedramon said before flying off. He didn't know that the Digimon Emperor waited for him to separate from the Digidestined.  
"That dragon has no idea that he's playing right into my hands. He made the mistake of wanting private time this time," Ken said. He then sent out a dark spiral to track and latch.  
Meanwhile, Flamedramon enjoyed a peaceful flight. About two hours later, the spiral secretly latched onto his arm. Then something a little off happened. He had the glow in his red eyes, but it wasn't as eerie as it was with the other Digimon. He flew to the Digimon Emperor's base.  
"Welcome my slave," Ken said. "Soon you will be put to the test."  
Time passed on. It has now been seven hours since Flamedramon went for private time. The others became very worried about him. The worry increased as more time passed. It was dusky, but still no sign of Flamedramon.  
"I'm very worried guys. I think that the Digimon Emperor has him," Armadillomon said.  
"That's what I'm very afraid of. His Ultimate form is too powerful for you and the other Digimon," Davis said.  
The others nodded because they knew it was scarily true. Titan Flamedramon could wipe them out without even breaking a sweat. They decided to head back to the Real World for now. The next day would prove to be one of the most hectic days of their lives. Late the next morning, the younger Digidestined met at the school and went to the Digital World.  
"I wonder when Flamedramon will strike," Kari said.  
"Right now! Dragon Fire!" an all too familiar voice shouted.  
The Digidestined and their Digimon scrambled out of the way. They looked up to see Flamedramon coming down for a landing. Upon closer inspection, they saw that he had Digivolved to Ultimate as well. They also noticed the dark spiral on his right arm. Then they saw something that they thought was a little out of place. Titan Flamedramon's eyes didn't really have an eerie glow to them.  
"Is it just me, or does Titan Flamedraon's eyes give two opposite intentions?" Davis asked.  
"I know what you mean. It's like he's contradicting himself," Yolie said. "Digi Armor Energize!"  
"Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to...Halsemon: The Wings of Love! I know that our chances are very slim to none, but we have to try," he said.  
"We're with you," the other Digidestined said as they Armor Digivolved their Digimon.  
"You don't stand a chance against me. So do a favor for yourselves and not even try to fight me," Titan Flamedramon said.  
"That doesn't mean that we can't try to stop you. Aquis Beam!" Pegasusmon said.  
The attack hit dead on, but Titan Flamedramon didn't feel a thing. He just hovered where he was.  
"You are very foolish indeed. Nothing can penetrate my armor. Now it's time for me to teach you a thing or two. Titanium Blast!" Titan Flamedramon said.  
Pegasusmon got hit and reverted back to a very weakened Patamon.  
"Patamon!" TK shouted, rushing to Patamon's side.  
Titan Flamedramon looked and saw Davis next to Yolie. "I'm ending my partnership with you Davis. Titanium Bomb!" he said.  
"Look out Davis!" Yolie shouted, pushing him out of the way and getting out of the way herself with only seconds to spare.  
"That was way too close for comfort," Davis said. Then he realized something. 'Why did Titan Flamedramon hold back? He kept the bomb small,' he thought.  
"You're telling me," Yolie agreed. "Get him Halsemon!"  
"You've got it Yolie. Tempest Wing!" Halsemon said.  
Titan Flamedramon flew right at Halsemon. He tackled Halsemon in the air, breaking up the Tempest Wing attack. "Dragon Fire!" he shouted.  
Halsemon fell from the sky, reverting back to Hawkmon. "He's...just...too...strong," he said.  
"You did your best Hawkmon," Yolie said.  
"Even though his best was far from good enough," Titan Flamedramon retorted before landing.  
"It's my turn now. Rock Cracking!" Digmon said.  
The attack worked, but only for a while because Titan Flamedramon flew out of the collapsed ground.  
"You really are stupid, forgetting that I could fly," Titan Flamedramon said before landing back on solid ground. "Now I'll take care of you and your flying sphinx friend. Titanium Blast!" he added.  
The attack slammed into Digmon and Nefertimon, reverting them back to Armadillomon and Gatomon.  
"Armadillomon!" Cody shouted.  
"Gatomon!" Kari shouted.  
'I don't get it. Even though he swept the floor with our other Digimon, he held back his energy,' Davis thought.  
"I told them that they didn't stand a chance against me. Playtime is over. Now to get rid of you once and for all," Titan Flamedramon said.  
Meanwhile, the Digimon Emperor laughed at the Digidestined's foolish attempts to stop Titan Flamedramon. "Those fools shouldn't have even tried. Now all I have to do is sit back and enjoy the fall of the Digidestined," he said, laughing manaically.  
Wormmon could only look on helplessly. 'Oh Titan Flamedramon. If you would've only stayed with your friends, then this wouldn't have happened,' he thought.  
Titan Flamedramon went for Davis first. "I hope that you don't have any hard feelings Davis. But it's time to bid you adieu," he said.  
"I don't have any hard feelings towards you because you are not yourself," Davis said.  
"Oh but I am myself," Titan Flamedramon said. "Enough talk, let's get down to business."  
Energy gathered in Titan Flamedramon's wings. Titan Flamedramon fired off his Titanium Blast. Davis managed to evade the attack, but there was something out of place for a controlled Digimon. He could tell that Titan Flamedramon held back. For one, Titan Flamedramon fired off the attack faster than he usually did, meaning that he didn't gather the energy required to use it at full power.  
"You were lucky on that one, but you will not remain lucky. Your luck and time will eventually run out," Titan Flamedramon said.  
"Give me your best shot old friend," Davis said.  
"I am not your friend, and I will gladly give you my best shot. Dragon Fire!" Titan Flamedramon shouted.  
Davis dove out of the way. The attack burned a nearby tree, but Davis noticed that the tree was slowly burning up. 'He's holding back. That tree should've been obliterated. I can't lay my finger on why he's holding back like that,' he thought.  
The answer was simpler than everyone thought. Titan Flamedramon's heart contradicted his mind. That is why he doesn't have the eerie glow in his eyes; his heart still has some control over him. Titan Flamedramon usually always listened to what his heart told him. The only time he didn't was when he didn't tell the others about his wings for a full year. But his mind had more control over him than his heart did in this situation.  
"Titanium Bomb!" Titan Flamedramon shouted.  
Davis didn't have time to escape that; however, he noticed that the bomb was pretty small. But the attack landed on the ground in front of him. The others were very confused about that. Davis got blown back abotu twenty feet. The explosion had knocked him unconscious.  
"Why did Titan Flamedramon aim the attack at Davis's feet?" TK asked.  
"You got me," Patamon said.  
Titan Flamedramon slowly approached Davis. He had another Titanium Bomb in his hand. Suddenly the energy dissipated, and Titan Flamedramon grabbed his head. He screamed in pain as he felt something hurting his mind. The truth was his heart fought his mind.  
"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Armadillomon asked.  
Back at the base, Ken wondered the same thing. "What's he doing? I better put more power into the spiral," he said. He channel more power into the spiral.  
Titan Flamedramon's scream only got louder as he held his head in pain. Davis regained consciousness. He stood up when he heard Titan Flamedramon's cry of pain. He saw Titan Flamedramon holding his head. Realization struck Davis immediately.  
"Now I understand," Davis said.  
"Now you understand what? What's going on?" Armadillomon asked.  
"Titan Flamedramon held back his energy every time he attacked because he's not completely under the Digimon Emperor's control," Davis responded.  
"What?!" the others exclaimed.  
"I know it sounds crazy, but it's true. That's why Titan Flamedramon's eyes showed two different intentions," Davis said.  
"Now that I think about it, you're right. His eyes didn't have that creepy glow like the other Digimon had," Gatomon said.  
"Come on Titan Flamedramon. You can do it. I know you can," Davis said, encouraging Titan Flamedramon on.  
Titan Flamedramon became surrounded in a fiery aura as he stopped screaming in pain. He was pretty angry. "You won't stop me from fulfilling the Digimon Emperor's desire."  
The aura turned into a fiery dragon. But there was something different with it this time. The fiery dragon was nowhere near as long as it should be.  
"Wrath of the Dragons!" Titan Flamedramon shouted.  
"Davis, look out!" Cody shouted.  
Davis couldn't get completely out of the way. Even though the attack wasn't as long as it should be, it still held a lot of power. Davis fell to the ground, considerably weakened, even though a small portion of the attack hit him. He struggled to stand back up. He wouldn't give up on his friend.  
'I know that you're in there Titan Flamedramon. I won't give up on you, even if it costs me my life,' Davis thought. "Titan Flamedramon you can break the control over you. I know you can," he said.  
"I...can...do....Aaahhh!" Titan Flamedramon held his head in pain again.  
"I'll just put more power into the spiral," Ken said.  
The spiral was now at full power. Titan Flamedramon screamed in pain. He tried to overcome the spiral's control over him. So far, it was a losing battle.  
"Come on Titan Flamedramon. You're stronger than this," Davis said. He grabbed Titan Flamedramon's right arm as Titan Flamedramon quickly rose into the air.  
"Davis!" the other Digidestined and Digimon shouted. They could only watch helplessly and hopelessly as Titan Flamedramon rose higher with Davis on his arm.  
"Please Titan Flamedramon, you can win this battle," Davis continued to encourage his friend. Then he felt the light of his determination shine around him. "Focus on my light Titan Flamedramon," he added.  
Titan Flamedramon felt Davis's determination to help course through him. 'I can feel you Davis,' he thought. He felt his heart become stronger and focused on his partner's light.  
His screams became quieter. Even though he was pretty high up in the air, the Digidestined and other Digimon could hear a loud shattering sound. Titan Flamedramon stopped screaming completely.  
"All right, he did it!" Yolie said.  
The light died down. Titan Flamedramon shook his head to clear it. Davis was severely weakened from the Wrath of the Dragons attack and using his energy to help Titan Flamedramon break the Digimon Emperor's control. His grip on Titan Flamedramon's arm weakened until he fell off.  
"Davis!" Titan Flamedramon cried. He dove and caught Davis. Then he landed next to the others. "Davis, are you all right? Please be all right!" he added frantically.  
"I'm...okay. I...just...feel...really...weak," Davis said.  
"Oh Davis, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry," Titan Flamedramon said on the verge of tears.  
"Don't...be...sorry...old...friend. You...were...being...controlled. This...wasn't...your...fault," Davis said.  
"But you almost died because of me," Titan Flamedramon protested.  
"It...was...like...you...told...Patamon...earlier. You...weren't...yourself," Davis said.  
"Save your strength Davis. You took a heavy beating," Yolie said.  
"We're all glad that you were able to break the Digimon Emperor's control over you Titan Flamedramon," TK said.  
"It wasn't me TK. It was Davis. The light of his determination, and the strength of his heard gave me the strength to break the control over me. I wasn't completely under the Digimon Emperor's control to begin with. But when the Digimon Emperor fed more power into the spiral, I felt that I would've probably become completely under his control," Titan Flamedramon said. He felt Davis go limp and panicked. He calmed down when he saw that Davis was only asleep. "Let's go home. Davis can really use some rest right now," he added.  
The others agreed. TK opened the Digiport, and they all went through. Once again, Titan Flamedramon had only Dedigivolved to Flamedramon. He took Davis home and placed Davis on the bed. He remained in his Armor Champion form as he sat on the bed and watched over his partner and friend.  
'Thank you Davis, the awesome power of your heart freed me from a terrible nightmare. Never in my life have I experienced one with a stronger heart than you,' Flamedramon thought, continuing to watch over Davis.  
Back at the base, the Digimon Emperor was just as determined to kill Davis after what happened. 'He is a worthy foe indeed. It would be more pleasurable when he is finally out of my life,' he thought.  
Wormmon was very happy on the other hand. 'You have the strongest heart I've ever seen Davis. Now I really know why I'm your friend,' he thought.  
  
  
  
Well, here's the end to chapter 8. I hope that you see what you would've missed had I decided not to write it. As far as the poll, I took the failure to respond as no's and would have had the next chapter as chapter 8 instead, but like I said, I wanted to be nice to you guys. But I'll give you an early heads up, I won't be so nice again. All I asked for was 10 votes. That's not a big number. 10 votes don't decide too many things anymore. Anyway, preview for Chapter 9: The Dragon Lord: A prophecy about the ultimate evil comes to pass in the Digital World. The prophecy speaks of two champions that will rise to save the Digital World from this great evil. The great evil has nothing to do with the Digimon Emperor, and I can't go any farther into the prophecy because I could really blow the chapter if I do. So you're going to want to stay tuned for that. Early warning: A big plot twist is ahead. I told you to expect twists and surprises anyway, but this is a huge twist. 


	9. The Dragon Lord

Recap: The Digimon Emperor decided to pit Flamedramon against the Digidestined. Flamedramon was only out for a flight when a dark spiral secretly latched onto him. As Titan Flamedramon, he easily dealt with Halsemon, Pegasusmon, Nefertimon and Digmon. Then he put his sights on Davis, but he kept holding back the energy of his attacks, which is very unusual for a Digimon under the Digimon Emperor's control. Davis figured out that it meant that his partner wasn't fully under control, and helped Titan Flamedramon to break the control.  
' is thoughts  
Chapter 9: The Dragon Lord  
  
Davis slowly recovered form his experience. Having to face off against his best Digimon friend had been the scariest thing he'd ever done so far. Flamedramon couldn't help but still feel guilty even though he knew that he wasn't himself. He thought that he could've actually killed his friend.  
"Stop feeling guilty Flamedramon. You don't need to be doing this to yourself," Davis said.  
"I'm sorry Davis. But I can't shake the thought that I almost killed you," Flamedramon said.  
"Almost just about doesn't mean anything Flamedramon. Almost doesn't mean that you did," Davis said.  
"You're right. Thank you," Flamedramon said as he stopped punishing himself.  
"Anytime old friend," Davis said.  
When nighttime rolled around, Flamedramon Dedigivolved to Veemon and fell alseep next to Davis. Then a strange dream came to Veemon.  
  
| The Dream |  
  
Veemon was in a secret cave of some kind. There were many kinds of Rookie, Champion and Ultimate vaccine and data dragon Digimon. They all looked at him for some reason. Veemon found it pretty uncomfortable to be the sole source of attention. He wondered why everyone was looking at him.  
"Veemon, come forth," a deep voice said.  
Veemon took note that this voice was a lot deeper than his voice as Flamedramon. He walked forward. He soon came to the source of the voice. It was a large dragon, but this dragon looked a lot different from the other dragon Digimon. This one looked like something you would see in a fairy tale. This dragon was green with a yellow stomach and stood on all fours. He had long claws that were as sharp as diamonds.  
He had ears that looked like large and wide sideways bat's wings with bat wing-shaped holes in the middle, and had scales all over his body. He had large leathery wings and two long orange horns sticking straight up out of his head. This Digimon was a Mega-level Digimon.  
"I am Ancient Dragonmon. I have summoned you for a specific purpose," the dragon said.  
"For what purpose have you summoned me?" Veemon asked.  
"I have summoned you because of your great hidden powers. You have tapped into some of them, but there are a great deal more," Ancient Dragonmon responded.  
"So does that explain why I can do Dragon Fire and Wrath of the Dragons?" Veemon asked.  
"Yes Veemon. That was some of the power that you tapped into. You have unlimited power in you. Your power is a great deal greater than even mine, and I have been here since the Digital World began," Ancient Dragonmon responded.  
"Really?" Veemon asked.  
"Yes you do. You are the mythical lord of all dragon Digimon, including the ancient ones," a Greymon(A/N: Not Tai's partner) said.  
"I am?" Veemon asked. He couldn't believe what he heard.  
"Yes you are my lord," an Agumon responded, bowing.  
"But I know I don't look like a dragon lord," Veemon said.  
"Your Mega form is the Dragon Lord," Ancient Dragonmon said.  
"But I've never been a Mega before," Veemon said.  
"You will my lord. An evil Mega-level Digimon is coming, and plans to claim the Digital World as his own. He knows about your partnerr and will do anything to make sure that your partner is disposed of," the Greymon responded.  
"Who is he?" Veemon asked.  
"The Lord of Darkness," Agumon responded.  
"Your destiny awaits you. Good luck my lord," Ancient Dragonmon said.  
  
| Dream Ends |  
  
Veemon woke up from his dream. 'Whoa, that was one weird dream,' he thought. 'I wonder what Ancient Dragonmon meant.' He looked at Davis. 'I will be here to protect you from whatever is coming.'  
Deep in the Digital World, a very sinister Digimon resided. This sinister Digimon was as powerful as he was evil and then some. He was a very powerful Mega-level Digimon. His name was Chaos Myotismon. He looked just about similar to Myotismon except he was all crimson. He also looked younger than Myotismon did. But don't let that fact fool you because this Digimon was the most powerful of all the dark and evil viral Digimon. He was called the Lord of Darkness for that reason.  
No dark or evil viral Digimon had ever exceeded this Digimon in power. Even Daemon cowered before this Digimon's feet. He knew that the time was coming for him to claim the Digital World for his own. All those who opposed him would crumble before him. He had one primary objective first, and that was to get rid of the one called Davis Motomiya. He had watched Davis battle the forces of the Digimon Emperor. In Chaos Myotismon's opinion, the Digimon Emperor was a big amateur.  
'That Digimon Emperor as he calls himself doesn't know anything about ruling the world with an iron fist. Controlling Digimon is not my style. It's all about fear. If they really fear you, they'll do everything you tell them to do out of fear that they'll be punished greatly if they fail,' Chaos Myotismon thought.  
The next day, the younger Digidestined and their Digimon went to the Digital World. But something was different this time. Instead of arriving in a bright place, they arrived in a place of darkness. Kari shivered because she never felt this kind of darkness in her life(A/N: Kari never went to the Dark Ocean in this story).  
"It's so dark here," Kari said.  
"Tell me about it. It gives me the creeps," Gatomon added.  
"I wonder why we were sent here," Cody said.  
"You got me," Davis said.  
They decided to walk around the dark place. The truth was that Chaos Myotismon brought them to his territory. He could bring Digimon and/or humans to his territory if he wanted. This was actually the first step in the fulfillment of the prophecy in Veemon's dream. Chaos Myotismon's army consisted of only dark and evil viral Ultimate and Mega-level Digimon, and all pretty powerful ones at that.  
The Digidestined and Digimon continued to explore the dark place. Something suddenly exploded behind them. They looked back to see a huge crater in the ground where a large rock formation used to be. The Digimon Armor Digivolved, and Flamedramon became an Ultimate. They knew that they would have a fight on their hands.  
"Be on alert everyone," Halsemon said.  
"Right Halsemon," Yolie said.  
"Get down everyone!" Titan Flamedramon shouted as he flew up with Davis.  
Everyone else ducked just in time to avoid what looked like missiles with shark faces on them.  
"That was a Giga Blaster attack," TK said.  
"Wrong TK, that was a Giga Destroyer," Pegasusmon said.  
"What do you mean?" TK asked.  
"That was a Black Metal Greymon's attack," Nefertimon responded.  
"Is everyone all right?" Titan Flamedramon asked before landing and putting Davis down.  
"We are now thanks to you," Digmon said.  
Then, a huge army of Ultimate and Mega-level Digimon came out. There were way too many of them to fight, but the army had them completely surrounded, preventing much of an escape attempt. All the opposing Digimon attacked at once.  
"Titanium Shield!" Titan Flamedramon shouted.  
All the attacks slammed into the shield. This time, Titan Flamedramon had a very hard time keeping the shield up since so many Digimon attacked at the same time. He didn't have a problem with the Centarumon because they were only Champion-level and only five of them attacked Davis and Yolie at once. In this scenario, there were a multiple amount of Ultimate and Mega-level Digimon, meaning that the attacks were a lot more powerful. The shield held true, but Titan Flamedramon was completely exhausted afterwards. He reverted to Veemon. It looked like the next time the opposing Digimon attacked would be the sure winner.  
"I'm sorry you guys. There were just too many attacks coming at us," Veemon said.  
"You did your best Veemon," Davis said.  
The Ultimate and Mega Digimon prepared to fire again. Suddenly, the Digidestined and their Digimon disappeared. They reappeared at what looked like a holy land. They noticed all kinds of holy dragon Digimon. They saw a cave in front of them. This cave's mouth looked like that of a dragon. Veemon recognized it right away.  
"Veemon," a deep voice called.  
"What was that?" Halsemon asked.  
"Veemon, the voice said again.  
"I have to do something on my own. I'll be back when I'm done," Veemon responded. He then went into the cave. Just like in his dream, he saw the vaccine and data drago Digimon ranging from Rookie to Ultimate. He knew that what to do and walked forward. He stopped in front of Ancient Dragonmon. "What do you want of me Ancient Dragonmon?" he asked.  
"You're aware of your dream?" the ancient dragon asked.  
"Yes I am," Veemon responded. "Do you by chance happen to know why my friends and I were brought to a dark part of the Digital World?" he added.  
"It wasn't just a dark part my lord. It was the darkest part of the Digital World, the Forest of Darkness. The Lord of Darkness somehow knew that you and your friends would come and intercepted you from where you intended to go. I was glad that I brought you and your friends here before his minions could destroy you," Ancient Dragonmon said.  
"Who is this Lord of Darkness?" Veemon asked.  
"He is called Chaos Myotismon. He is the most powerful of all the dark and evil viral Digimon. Daemon tried to go against him, but was severely outclassed. Daemon had a lot of potential to Chaos Myotismon, that that's the sole reason that Daemon is still alive," a Greymon responded.  
"Now it's time for your hidden powers to come to the surface," Ancient Dragonmon said.  
"But how do I bring these powers out?" Veemon asked.  
Ancient Dragonmon was just about to answer when the cave shook. "We're under attack," he said. "Greymon, bring our lord's friends inside, quickly. I can sense the Lord of Darkness has arrived."  
Greymon hurried out and ushered the Digidestined and their Digimon inside. He led them deep into the cave. The Digidestined and Digimon then saw what looked like a fairy-tale dragon.  
"Who are you?" Davis asked.  
"I am Ancient Dragonmon young squire," the dragon responded, bowing to Davis.  
That bit of news shocked everyone, including Davis.  
"Davis is a squire?" Cody asked.  
"Yes he is," the dragon responded. "He is part of the prophecy as well as Veemon. A Digimon known as the Lord of Darkness has come to claim the Digital World as his own. I see that he has already started. You had a run in with his minions have you not?"  
"Yes, and we were almost killed," Kari responded.  
"The Lord of Darkness's Digimon army are Ultimate and Mega-level Digimon," a Greymon said.  
"We found out. When Veemon was Titan Flamedramon, he exhausted himself to keep up his Titanium Shield because the opposing Digimon all fired at once," Armadillomon said.  
"What's the prophecy?" TK asked.  
"The prophecy is this: An evil Digimon once tried to plunge the world into darkness. His minions caused chaos and fear all over the land. He and the first Dragon Lord ended up battling for the fate of the Digital World. The Dragon Lord won and banished the Digimon and his minions to the Forest of Darkness. This Digimon will remain in solitude for 4,000 years. When exactly 4,000 years have passed, he will once again try to claim the Digital World. But he will become a lot more powerful than he was the first time. A human partnered with a mythical dragon Digimon will come to save the Digital World from this evil. For the human is the Digimon Squire, and the mythical Digimon is the all-powerful mythical Dragon Lord, the most powerful Digimon in the Digital World," Ancient Dragonmon responded.  
"Who is this evil?" Pegasusmon asked.  
"Chaos Myotismon. He is called the Lord of Darkness," Ancient Dragonmon responded. "He has been around since the Digital World began as well. You see my friends; I was the one he faced all those years ago. This day marks that exactly 4,000 years have passed, and I can sense that he is too powerful for me to handle now."  
Then another blast shook the cave. The cave began to crumble.  
"Everyone, outside quickly, this cave is falling apart!" Ancient Dragonmon said. He led them down the back way to another exit.  
The cave continued to crumble around them as the Lord of Darkness and his Digimon continued to blast it. After a terrifying five minutes, all except one made it out of the cave.  
"That was a close one," Pegasusmon said.  
"We agree with you there," Halsemon said.  
Veemon looked around frantically. He didn't see his partner anywhere.  
"What's wrong Veemon?" Nefertimon asked.  
"Where's Davis?" Veemon asked frantically.  
The others looked around, now noticing that Davis wasn't with them.  
"You don't suppose he's under all that do you?" a Metal Greymon asked.  
Everyone else looked to see a huge pile of rubble that used to be the cave.  
"Davis no!" Veemon shouted. He ran towards the debris.  
"It will take us days to clear all that debris, even if we used our attacks. He won't last that long if he's even still alive under there," Ancient Dragonmon said.  
"Well Ancient Dragonmon, it seems as though you have a little dilemma," Chaos Myotismon said. "That boy won't survive under there."  
"I know he's still alive," Veemon said determinedly. "I will get him out of there myself if I have to."  
"You can't do this by yourself," the Metal Greymon said.  
"I can't just stand here and do nothing either," Veemon said. He didn't notice that he was glowing bright blue.  
The others saw him glowing. Veemon felt stronger than he ever felt in his life. He looked at himself and saw that he was glowing. There was a faint glow from under the all the debris. Veemon smiled.  
"I knew he was still alive! Hang on Davis. I'm going to get you out of there," Veemon said. He gave a determined cry as his light shone intensely bright.  
The others, including Chaos Myotismon and his minions had to shield their eyes from the intense light.  
"Where is that light coming from?" Chaos Myotismon asked.  
"It's coming from that little blue Digimon," a Black WarGreymon responded.  
"How can that runt boy still be alive under all that rubble?" Chaos Myotismon asked.  
"You have underestimated the power of the heart. That will be your downfall," Veemon said.  
The light under the debris also became a little brighter. Veemon was very determined to get his friend and partner out of the crumbled cave. He soon saw the Egg of Courage over him. But there was something different about the egg this time. The egg looked like it was made of fire now. He then felt the light of Digivolution wash over him as the egg began to merge with him. But this was a new kind of Digivolution. This was what is known as the Warp-Armor Digivolution.  
"Veemon Warp-Armor Digivolve to...Draco Flamedramon!"  
Then the light died down, revealing the new Mega-level Digimon. The others looked at him in awe. Like Ancient Dragonmon, Draco Flamedramon looked like a fairy tale dragon. He stood on all fours, had a scaly body and had ears like Ancient Dragonmon's. But there were some very noticeable differences between the two. One is that he was still blue with a white stomach while Ancient Dragonmon was green with a yellow stomach. A second difference was that his horns were yellow instead of orange.  
Another difference was that he was twice as large as Ancient Dragonmon with longer and even sharper claws. And the final difference was that he had the armor from the Digiegg of Courage on his face, chest, thighs and feet just as he did as Flamedramon. He wasted no time and began removing the debris. All it took was two swipes of his large spiked tail to clear all the debris off Davis. Davis was unconscious and badly wounded. Draco Flamedramon waked over to his partner.  
"Celestial Healing!" Draco Flamedramon announced.  
The others watched as what looked like a cluster of stars appear before Draco Flamedramon. But these were blue stars. The stars went into Davis, healing him of his wounds. Soon, Davis was completely healed and regained consciousness. He looked up to see a large four-legged blue and white dragon with sharp red eyes looking at him.  
"Aaahhh!" he screamed. He didn't know that the Digimon was his partner.  
"Don't be afraid Davis. It's me," the Digimon said.  
Davis recognized the voice. Looking closely at the Digimon, he saw familiar pieces of armor on its body. "Is that you Flamedramon?" he asked.  
"Yes Davis, but you can call me Draco Flamedramon now," the Digmon responded.  
"Draco Flamedramon?" the others except Ancient Dragonmon asked.  
"Yes my friends. I am Draco Flamedramon, the mythical Dragon Lord Digimon. I used the powers of the Digiegg of Courage to achieve a new kind of Mega Digivolution called the Warp-Armor Digivolution. You found out about my healing ability. My claws are sharper than diamonds. I still retain my Dragon Fire attack, only now it's the most powerful and hottest attack the universe has ever seen. My other attacks include the devastating Star Fire and the mighty Celestial Harmony," Draco Flamedramon responded.  
Then something amazing happened. Davis glowed white and floated about twenty feet off the ground. The others could see white armor forming on his body. A helmet formed on his head, but his face was uncovered. A long wide sword formed in his right hand and a shield in his left. The glow then diminished as he floated back down to the ground. Draco Flamedramon had gotten underneath Davis so Davis ended up on his[Draco Flamedramon's] back.  
"Nice to see you in your true form my friend," Draco Flamedramon said smiling.  
"I'm glad that I'm finally in it," Davis said.  
"Wow, you're a knight," TK said in awe.  
"Yes I am TK," Davis said.  
"He looks like a knight in shining armor," Digmon said in awe as well.  
"Whoa! Nice armor Davis," Cody said in awe.  
"Thank you Cody. I am the Digimon Squire, a powerful white knight and friend to the mythical Dragon Lord, now known as Draco Flamedramon. I wield the legendary Dragon Sword, a sword forged by the Digimon Gods themselves. Draco Flamedramon and I are powerful individually, but our power goes deeper than any have ever seen when we fight together," Davis said.  
"Shall we show Chaos Myotismon and his army what we can do my friend?" Draco Flamedramon asked.  
"With pleasure," Davis responded.  
Draco Flamedramon spread his large wings and was airborne with one mighty flap of them. He flew towards Chaos Myotismon and the Digimon army.  
"Good luck my lords," Ancient Dragonmon said as Draco Flamedramon and Davis headed for the large group of Digimon; Draco Flamedramon was eager for round two against those Digimon.  
Done with this chapter. Well, this has got to be one of the biggest twists that I ever came up with so far. I have Davis as a white knight that was part of a four millennia old prophecy. And the new type of Digivolution too. Preview for Chapter 10: A Foe Becomes A Friend: The first battle in the war to save the Digital World gets underway. A close call with death will forever change one person's life.  



	10. A Foe Becomes A Friend

Recap: Veemon had a strange dream. But the dream was actually a vision of an ancient prophecy about to be fulfilled. When the Digidestined attempted to go to the Digital World for a peaceful day, Chaos Myotismon intercepted them and brought them to the Forest of Darkness. Titan Flamedramon fell to the impressive teamwork of the dark army, but Ancient Dragonmon intervened before the dark army could deliver the final blow. But the dark army attacked the new location, and Davis was buried alive under tons of rubble of what was a cave. Veemon Warp-Armor Digivolved to Draco Flamedramon in determination to get his friend out. Davis then became the Digimon Squire.  
' is thoughts  
Chapter 10: A Foe Becomes A Friend  
  
Draco Flamedramon flew up to face off against the army of dark Digimon.  
"It's time to slay this dragon. Let's get him and his friend," Chaos Myotismon said. He and his army prepared to attack. He gathered what looked like green and yellow electrical energy that soon took the form of a whip. "Radiation Lightning!" he shouted.  
The attack headed right for Davis. Davis just raised his shield. The attack bounced off the shield.  
"How can that shield of yours deflect my attack? It should've broken that shield of yours in two," Chaos Myotismon said.  
"That's because this shield was also forged by the Digimon Gods themselves and wields great power. Now let me show you a real attack," Davis said.  
The Dragon Sword began to glow orange. The glow intensified in brightness and strength. Even though this didn't look like an attack, it was a very powerful fire attack. Soon, the sword gathered the energy required.  
"Dragon's Aura!" Davis shouted, launching the attack.  
The attack came from the sword as a fiery energy beam. Chaos Myotismon got out of the way. But a Chaos WarGreymon wasn't as fortunate and took the blow directly. The powerful Mega screamed as it burst apart into data. On the ground, the other Digidestined and their Digimon watched what happened in awe. The Digimon had all reverted to their Rookie forms.  
"That's one powerful sword," Patamon said.  
"Tell me about it. I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of it," Armadillomon said.  
"No joke there," Yolie said.  
"Chaos Myotismon shot Davis an angry glare that would've had anyone running for cover. However, the glare didn't faze Davis. He just looked at Chaos Myotismon with a straight face.  
"It wasn't my fault I destroyed one of your minions. You got out of the way. I'll make a little confession. I didn't fire off the attack at full power, meaning that you wouldn't have been deleted if you would've taken the blast," Davis said.  
The others except Draco Flamedramon gasped at hearing that.  
"That attack destroyed a Mega Digimon, but it wasn't used at full power?" Kari asked.  
"That's right. Draco Flamedramon and I are more powerful than these Digimon can comprehend," Davis responded as Draco Flamedramon nodded.  
Draco Flamedramon suddenly veered left. That threw Davis off guard, but he managed to hold on. Davis saw why Draco Flamedramon made the sudden movement. Chaos Myotismon tried to attack Davis from behind. Davis saw the Radiation Lightning attack dissipate into nothing since the energy missed its target.  
"I've let too many sneak attacks go unpunished. I will not let this one go unpunished too. Now it's time for you to see my attack," Draco Flamedramon said, now facing Chaos Myotismon.   
"Fire began to lick Draco Flamedramon's lips. This wasn't his Dragon Fire attack however. The attack was actually forming into a shape in his mouth. The others except Davis soon saw that when Draco Flamedramon opened his mouth. They could see what looked like a small fiery star in his mouth. But this attack was anything but small.  
"Star Fire!" Draco Flamedramon shouted, launching the attack at Chaos Myotismon.  
The attack came out as a large five-pointed star, like a drawing except this drawing was made of fire. A deceiving aspect is that the attack looked really transparent as if it could harmlessly pass through anything. Chaos Myotismon believed that the attack wouldn't do anything to him and just stood where he was smirking. The smirk turned to a scream of pain when the attack did harm him.  
"Looks can be deceiving Chaos Myotismon. My Star Fire attack is like getting hit by a very strong solar flare. I knew that you would think that that attack wouldn't harm you," Draco Flamedramon said. "You're just lucky that I didn't fire it at full power or you would've been deleted."  
Yellow and orange energy began to gather in the star of Davis's shield. There were five dragonheads at each point of the star with another dragonhead in the middle. Soon, the shield had gathered the required energy for the attack, but not at full power.  
"For those who think that shields only defend, here's a lesson for you. Dragon Star!" Davis said, launching the attack at Chaos Myotismon's army.  
The others could see a blend of fire and pure energy in the attack. This was a two-part attack. First, the star split off into the six dragonheads, each going for one of the opposing Digimon. The heads chose one of the Grand Kuwagamon and breathed fire at it. Then the heads returned and reformed the star. Five of the dragonheads channeled their energy into the sixth head. Then the sixth head unleashed a mighty beam of fire and pure energy at the severely weakened Digimon.  
The Grand Kuwagamon screamed as it was deleted. Then the star faded into nothing. Everyone except Chaos Myotismon looked in extreme awe. Chaos Myotismon just looked even angrier. Draco Flamedramon and Davis just smirked at Chaos Myotismon.  
"I can barely believe what I'm seeing," Hawkmon said.  
"I agree," Armadillomon said.  
"I suggest that you leave Chaos Myotismon. That is unless you want to see your army destroyed before your eyes," Davis said.  
"You may have won this battle. But the war has just begun. Retreat for now," Chaos Myotismon said as he and his army left to return to the Forest of Darkness.  
Draco Flamedramon landed and lowered himself down so Davis could dismount. Davis then powered down, revealing his regular clothes again. Suddenly, he saw Draco Flamedramon's leathery wings surround him. One of the Black WarGreymon wanted to get a shot at Davis but Draco Flamedramon's senses prevented another sneak attack.  
"You don't learn do you? Dragon Fire!" Draco Flamedramon said.  
The Black WarGreymon was completely obliterated. Draco Flamedramon then unwrapped his wings from around Davis. Draco Flamedramon's wings weren't injured because Black WarGreymon was a weakling compared to Draco Flamedramon. Davis then walked up to the others.  
"Are you all right?" Cody asked.  
"I am, thanks to Draco Flamedramon's sixth sense," Davis responded.  
"I've been putting that to use a lot lately since I found out that I could do it," Draco Flamedramon said.  
"Well, we should be heading back to the Real World," TK said.  
"I'll stay here. Chaos Myotismon can strike anytime now," Draco Flamedramon said.  
"I'll stay too," Davis said.  
The others agreed and found a nearby port. They went through, leaving Davis and Draco Flamedramon behind. It was then that Draco Flamedramon reverted to Veemon.  
"Are you sure you don't want to return to the Real World Davis?" Veemon asked.  
"Yes Veemon. I'm sure. We need to really stick together as much as we can. I'm pretty powerful, but we're more powerful when we're together. I actually felt your power flowing through me," Davis responded.  
"As I felt your power flowing through me," Veemon said.  
Meanwhile, the Digimon Emperor had watched all that happened. He was still in speechless awe. He couldn't comprehend what he saw. Davis was a white knight, and Veemon was the legendary Dragon Lord. He had overheard the stories from the Digimon. Until today, no one knew what kind of Digimon the Dragon Lord was.  
'I don't belive it. The leader of those brats is a knight, and his partner is the Dragon Lord,' Ken thought. He strolled through the Digital World on his Airdramon when he came across the Dragon Holy Land. He hid nearby so he wouldn't be spotted.  
Wormmon, who was with Ken, also saw everything that happened. 'It seems that there are more secrets to you than I thought Veemon. It's the same story with Davis. I would've never thought that he was actually a knight and you the mythical Dragon Lord,' he thought.  
Neither Ken nor Wormmon knew of the critical danger they would face. This great danger was in the form of Chaos Myotismon and his army. They've had their sights on Ken as well as the Digidestined. Chaos Myotismon knew that Ken was once a Digidestined as well. A Digidestined was a Digidestined, no matter if he/she became corrupt.  
Meanwhile, TK, Kari, Yolie, Cody and their Digimon made it back to the Real World. Izzy, Tai and Matt were in the computer room waiting for their return. Tai was really worried upon not seeing Davis and Veemon.  
"Where are Davis and Veemon?" Tai asked.  
"That's part of an incredible story we need to tell you," Cody responded.  
Tai, Matt and Izzy agreed, and the large group headed for the park. Once at the park, they sat near a lake, and the younger Digidestined took turns in explaining what transpired. The story lasted for a few hours. Tai, Izzy and Matt looked at each other incredulously before looking at the others with the same expression.  
"Davis is a white knight?" Matt asked in shock and amazement.   
"Yes Matt. I was very amazed myself when I experienced it," TK said.  
"Prodigious!" Izzy said.  
"You said it Izzy. That is very awesome," Tai said.  
"I would have never though that Veemon was the mythical Dragon Lord. I heard stories about this powerful Digimon lord, but none knew what kind of Digimon it was," a voice said.  
The others looked to see Joe and the other older Digidestined now standing there.  
"Oh, I called them with my cell phone before we came to the park," Kari said.  
"When I was helping Gennai one day, he told me about the legend. He told me that none of had ever seen this Digimon and therefore didn't know what kind of Digimon it was. That story always stuck in my memory," Joe said.  
"So, now what? The Digimon Emperor is the least of our worries now," Cody said.  
Meanwhile, Davis wondered the same thing. He knew that the Digimon Emperor was just a thorn in a rosebush compared to his new evil. 'I have a feeling that we soon won't have to worry about the Digimon Emperor anymore,' he thought. He couldn't have been more correct. He just didn't know that he would be the reason behind the Digimon Emperor's change yet.  
For there was one more part of the prophecy that Ancient Dragonmon didn't tell Davis, Veemon or the others. That part of the prophecy said that the corrupted Digidestined would fall victim to the Lord of Darkness, and would peform the biggest act of heroism; also that the Digimon Squire would fight for the corrupted Digidestined's life.  
Meanwhile, the dragon Digimon of the Dragon Holy Land began to rebuild their damaged home. Some of the vaccine and data plant Digimon that also lived there helped to plant seeds, and the vaccine and data water Digimon helped to water the seeds. That way, the trees and plants that were destroyed would grow back just as beautiful. It took six months for the Dragon Holy Land to be completely restored to its beauty. It would've taken longer if not for Draco Flamedramon and Davis-knight mode helping out too.  
"Wow, that was a lot of work. But we did it," Davis said before powering down again.  
"You said it," Draco Flamedramon said. Then he used his tail to gently pick up Davis, being careful of the spikes. Then he put Davis on his[Draco Flamedramon's] back and flew off. "After all that work, it's time to have some fun," he added.  
Davis smiled and got a better hold on Draco Flamedramon. Meanwhile, the Digimon Emperor was in serious danger. Chaos Myotismon had attacked the base. Ken and Wormmon were lucky to get out before the base exploded. There was nothing left of the base, as it had dissolved into thin air instead of explode.  
"Now we'll see how tough you are without the use of your control spires, dark rings and dark spirals," Chaos Myotismon said. "Black MetalGreymon, Skull Greymon, he's all yours."  
The Ultimate Digimon smirked and prepared to destroy Ken and Wormmon. Ken had never been more terrified in his life. What happened with Patamon's corrupt Digivolution was bad enough; however, this situation was a whole lot worse. Wormmon could only watch helplessly. Even in his Champion form, he wouldn't be much help here.  
"Giga Destroyer!" Black MetalGreymon shouted.  
"Dark Shot!" Skull Greymon shouted.  
The two attacks streamed for Ken and Wormmon. They wouldn't be able to get out of the way because of how fast the attacks came. This would be it for them.  
"Celestial Harmony!" a deep voice shouted.  
What looked like a large circle made up of stars, asteroids and small replicas of the planents destroyed the opposing Digimon's attacks. Ken and Wormmon looked up and saw Draco Flamedramon coming down. They could also make out Davis on Draco Flamedramon's back. Davis then became the Digimon Squire.  
Draco Flamedramon landed, and Davis dismounted. Then Draco Flamedramon flew back into the air. "You won't kill anyone today," he said.  
"Even if Ken did go astray from the Digidestined, he is one of us nonetheless," Davis said, "and I will defend him with my life if I have to." He stood firmly in front of Ken and Wormmon.  
Ken was just shocked. He didn't think that Davis would do this. 'After all I did to him, he's willing to defend me. I guess that he truly is one of a kind,' he thought.  
You might just lose your life. Nuclear Claw!" Chaos Myotismon said.  
The attack came out as a nuclear energy fist. Davis raised his shield, deflecting the attack. He looked back at Ken and Wormmon. He was very glad that he and Draco Flamedramon arrived in time or else thre would've been an unwanted casualty.  
"Why are you doing this for me? All I did was try to kill you," Ken said.  
"I can feel that you are not yourself. That there is something dark inside of you that turned you into what you are now. I can destroy the source of darkness inside you. I can feel that somewhere behind the dark mask is the real you that's waiting to surface," Davis said.  
"The real me," Ken said. He began to feel what Davis meant by that. He saw Davis glowing.  
Chaos Myotismon and his army even had to watch in fascination. As Davis let his power flow into Ken, Ken felt the darkness in him begin to lift away. It was like a heavy burden finally being taken away after so long. Soon, the source of darkness revealed itself. It was a little black spiky ball.  
"So, the evil inside of you was caused by this little spore. Well it will trouble you no longer," Davis said. He used his light energy to destroy the dark spore. "Now you are free."  
Ken never felt so good in his life until now. "Thank you Davis. I'm indebted to you," he said.  
"You don't owe me anything Ken," Davis said.  
"But you owe me something. Your death," Chaos Myotismon said. "Radiation Lightning!"  
"Davis, look out!" Wormmon shouted.  
Davis looked back and saw the attack, but it was too late to get out of the way or even react for that matter. He waited for the impact, but it never came. He opened his eyes to have a horrifying sight greet him. Ken had gotten in front of him and took the blow instead.  
"Ken!" Davis, Wormmon and Draco Flamedramon shouted.  
"Why did you do it Ken?" Davis asked.  
"Because...I...want...to...make...up...for...my...crimes," Ken responded.  
"Don't you dare give up on us Ken," Davis said.  
"Well, it seems like I'll be getting rid of two Digidestined in one day," Chaos Myotismon said.  
"I won't allow it. I won't allow it!" Davis said. He became surrounded in a blinding white glow.  
"Davis," Draco Flamedramon said in awe as he felt Davis's energy flow through him.  
"You will pay for what you did," Davis said. "Get him Draco Flamedramon!"  
"With pleasure Davis," Draco Flamedramon said. He powered up for one of his most powerful attacks. He could do his most powerful attacks when he felt a huge energy flow from Davis.  
This was exactly the case. Draco Flamedramon felt a huge amount of energy flow through him. The bluish white aura around him then began to take form a few feet above him. The form was a fiery version of Leo the Lion.  
"You will pay Chaos Myotismon! Leo's Fury!" Draco Flamedramon shouted.  
The fiery lion roared as it charged for Chaos Myotismon. Chaos Myotismon would have no time to get out of the way because this version of Leo was a super fast version. He screamed in pain as the attack slammed into him and then went out the other side. It left him very weak and very hurt, but it didn't delete him. The only reason why the attack didn't delete him is that Draco Flamedramon still didn't feel the need to destroy Chaos Myotismon yet.  
Chaos Myotismon noticed this. "Why haven't you destroyed me yet? You could've a long time ago," he said.  
"I guess you can say that I'm a very patient Digimon," Draco Flamedramon said. "Now get out of my sight before I change my mind and destroy you."  
Chaos Myotismon sneered at Draco Flamedramon's sudden change of attitude. "This isn't over, not by a long shot. I might be very weak now, but when I sleep after I've been hurt, I become stronger. You are said to be the most powerful Digimon in the Digital World. We'll see about that soon enough," he said.  
Draco Flamedramon landed next to Davis. Davis had begun to glow a yellowish white color this time. Draco Flamedramon wasn't the only one who could heal. As the Digimon Squire, Davis could also heal.  
"Dragon's Healing Fire!" Davis announced. He directed the energy through his sword and into Ken's body.  
Ken was amazed when he didn't feel the heat of the healing ability. He felt his wounds begin to heal. Soon, he was completely healed. Afterwards, Davis powered down and passed out. He had used a lot of energy from his encounter with Chaos Myotismon today.  
"Davis! Is he all right?" Ken asked.  
"He's fine Ken. He just used a lot of his energy today. A good night's rest will help him replenish his energy," Draco Flamedramon said. "Let's head back to the Real World," he added before reverting to only Flamedramon.   
Ken nodded and opened the Digiport. He, Davis, Flamedramon and Wormmon all went through. They reappeared at the school. The other younger Digidestined just happened to be waiting for Davis and Veemon. They were very worried when they saw an unconscious Davis on the floor. They were shocked to see that Ken and Wormmon had also come with them. But there was something different about Ken. His eyes didn't look sinister anymore.  
"Is Davis all right?" Armadillomon asked.  
"He's fine. He just needs to rest," Wormmon responded.  
Then Flamedramon told everyone what happened.  
"So, you were being controlled in a way?" Yolie asked.  
"You can say that Yolie," Ken responded. "But now that I'm free of that horrible spore, I can start all over again."  
The others nodded.  
"I'm sure Davis would ask this if he wasn't unconscious so I'll ask it for him. Would you like you join us as a way of starting over?" Flamedramon said.  
"I would love to. It's the least I could do after all the horrible things I did as the Digimon Emperor," Ken said.  
Flamedramon picked up his unconscious partner and left the school. Then he spread his wings and flew towards Davis's house. Upon arriving, he landed and used his tail to knock on the door. Jun opened the door and let Flamedramon in. Davis had introduced his Digimon partner to his family after leaving the hospital from the incident with Mega Seadramon and Okuwamon.  
"Is he all right Flamedramon?" Jun asked.  
"He'll be fine after a good night's sleep," Flamedramon responded. He then took Davis upstairs with Jun following.  
Jun opened the door for Flamedramon, and Flamedramon went in and placed Davis on the bed. Then Flamedramon thought about what happened today. Ken, who was once a foe, had now become a friend. He knew that he and Davis would need all the help they could get because the battle with Chaos Myotismon was still a long way from being over.  
Meanwhile, Ken had made up with his parents. His parents were ecstatic to have him back again. He then introduced him to his Digimon partner. One heavy burden had indeed been removed from the Digidestined's shoulders. And it would be only a matter of time before a heavier burden, Chaos Myotismon, would also be lifted.  
Well, I'm done here. Ken is now one of the good guys. And the battle for the Digital World's fate will only heat up more. I'm thinking about ending this story in two more chapters. The dark spore thing was my way of telling you that there will be a sequel to this story. I'll tell you more about it at the end of this one. But let's stick with the present right now. Preview for Chapter 11: A Knight's Battle: While in the Digital World, Davis somehow gets separated from the others. Now he is on his own against most of Chaos Myotismon's army. The army have the power advantage in this case. Will Veemon make it to Davis in time? You'll want to stick around to find out.  
This chapter precedes the final battle between Davis, Draco Flamedramon and Chaos Myotismon.  
Oh, and for those who are wondering about Davis, he is not a Digimon. He is still human, but can power up to his knight form at will now. 


	11. A Knight's Battle

Recap: Davis and Draco Flamedramon went into battle with Chaos Myotismon and his minions. The first round went to Davis and Flamedramon, but round two had come quicker than both had expected. But this time, the Digimon Emperor found himself a victim. Davis used his light to free Ken from a dark spore. But Chaos Myotismon took advantage of Davis not being ready and attacked. Ken threw himself in front of Davis and got the full brunt instead. It was then that Davis and Draco Flamedramon showed Chaos Myotismon one of their three most powerful attacks: Leo's Fury. Then Davis healed Ken but then passed out from using so much energy in one day.  
' is thoughts  
  
Chapter 11: A Knight's Battle  
  
Davis was recuperating fine after his energy drain. Flamedramon was right. All Davis needed was a good night's sleep because he was back to normal the next morning. Demiveemon, having Dedigivolved from Flamedramon last night woke up when Davis did.  
"Sleep well?" Demiveemon asked.  
"Yes I did. I really needed that," Davis responded.  
"I knew you would. You used up quite a bit of energy yesterday," Demiveemon said.  
Jun then came to Davis's room. "Are you feeling okay?" she asked.  
"I'm fine Jun. All I needed was a good night's sleep," Davis responded.  
"Well, mom told me to tell you to get your things ready for the beach and come down for breakfast," Jun said.  
"All right," Davis said.  
Jun left the room, leaving Davis to get ready. Demiveemon was confused though. Davis never told him about going to the beach.  
"You never told me we were going to the beach," Demiveemon said.  
"I'm sorry Demiveemon. It slipped my mind with all the things going on in the Digital World," Davis said. He went into the bathroom and took a shower. Then he got dressed since he brought the clothes he was going to wear in the bathroom as well. He went back into his room and got his stuff.  
His parents and Jun saw him come down the steps with Demiveemon bouncing down behind him. Demiveemon happily chanted the word beach over and over again. Everyone smiled at the little blue Digimon's excitement. After everyone had breakfast, they put their things in the car and prepared to head to the beach.  
"Hey Davis, will we see the others?" Demiveemon asked.  
"Yes we will Demiveemon. I told them to meet us there at 10am. It's 9am now so that leaves us an hour to meet up with them," Davis responded.  
The car then drove off to the beach. It seemed like everyone had that idea because the roads were crowded. Davis and his family made it with only a few minutes to spare. They saw Yolie, TK, Kari, Cody, Ken and the older Digidestined already there waiting for them.  
"Hey Davis, glad you could make it," Yolie said.  
"The roads were ridiculous this morning. Had we known that so many people planned to come here as well, we would've left earlier," Mr. Motomiya said. "Let's get settled first Davis. Then you can have some fun with your friends."  
"Okay dad," Davis said.  
With all the people, it took them a while to get settled. But once they did, Davis and Demiveemon went to play with their friends.  
"Let me out of here! It's stuffy!" a smothered voice said.  
"Oops. Sorry about that Poromon," Yolie said. She opened up her backpack, and Poromon jumped out.  
"I thought I was going to die in there," Poromon said.  
Then Cody, TK, Kari and Ken let out their Digimon too.  
"Hey Ken, what kind of Digimon is that?" Kari asked.  
"Oh, this is Minomon. He's the In-Training form of Wormmon," Ken responded.  
"Hey Demiveemon," Minomon said.  
"What's up?" Demiveemon asked.  
"Oh nothing much," Minomon responded.  
"I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready to have some fun," Davis said.  
"I'm with you. Let's go," Mimi said.  
The older and younger Digidestined and Digimon all headed over to the water. Davis felt uneasy all of a sudden. He knew that something wasn't right. Demiveemon also shared that feeling. They looked at each other.  
"Something's not right here," Davis said.  
"I know. I feel it too," Demiveemon said.  
They weren't the only ones though. The other Digimon also felt that something was amiss here. Something was very wrong. No one knew it yet, but a Black MetalSeadramon was lurking under the waves. In addition to Chaos Myotismon being able to bring humans and/or Digimon to his area of the Digital World, he can also send Digimon to the Real World if he wished.  
The Digidestined were about to go in the water when they heard a group of people screaming. The screaming people scrambled to get out of the water, but they didn't make it. Then something began to rise out of the water. Just about everyone screamed when the thing was completely visible.  
"What's that?" TK asked.  
"That's a Black MetalSeadramon. There's no reasoning with this Digimon. His River of Chaos drives his enemies a lot more than 6' intot he ground," Gatomon responded.  
"It looks like we're up Demiveemon," Davis said.  
"Ready when you are Davis," Demiveemon said.  
"Digivolve now!" Davis shouted.  
"Demiveemon Digivolve to...Veemon!"  
The ones who really didn't see a Digivolution all stared in awe and wonder. Then they watched in amazement as the now fiery Digiegg of Courage merged with Veemon. Veemon was then covered in light as he grew in size.  
"Veemon Warp-Armor Digivolve to...Draco Flamedramon!"  
The people were downright frightened now. Draco Flamedramon was huge.  
"Don't be afraid everyone. Draco Flamedramon is my best friend," Davis said. Then he powered to knight mode and climbed on Draco Flamedramon's back.  
Draco Flamedramon then went up to face Black MetalSeadramon. "Your quest of terror ends here," he said.  
"Well see about that. River of Chaos!" Black MetalSeadramon shouted.  
The River of Chaos looked like the River of Power attack except for the black and red coloring. Draco Flamedramon raised his large spiked tail. The spikes began to glow. Soon, a fiery aura came from the spikes.  
"Fire Spikes!" Draco Flamedramon shouted.  
The fiery aura shot out of Draco Flamedramon's tail, taking on the shape of his spikes. The spikes penetrated the River of Chaos, and both attacks cancelled out. Fire Spikes was Draco Flamedramon's weakest attack, but it wasn't at all weak. It was strong enough to only cancel out attacks.  
"Your turn Davis," Draco Flamedramon said.  
"Right buddy," Davis said. "Dragon's Aura!" he shouted, shooting the attack at Black MetalSeadramon.  
"River of Chaos!" Black MetalSeadramon said.  
But the attacks wouldn't cancel out this time. The Dragon's Aura went right through the River of Chaos and continued on towards Black MetalSeadramon. Black MetalSeadramon screamed as it was deleted. Draco Flamedramon then landed back on the sandy shore.  
"We need to stop Chaos Myotismon once and for all. Now I realize the mistake of not destroying him while I had the chance," Draco Flamedramon said.  
"I know my friend. I do too. Many innocent people have already died today. Many more could be hurt or killed if he decides to bring more of his army here or if he decides to come here himself," Davis said. "We need to go to the Digital World."  
"Luckily I always bring my laptop," Izzy said. He booted up his laptop. "Ready for travel," he added.  
Davis jumped off Draco Flamedramon, and Draco Flamedramon Dedigivolved to Veemon. Then TK put his D3 into position.  
"Digiport open!" TK shouted. He, Kari, Ken, Yolie, Cody, Davis and their Digimon went into the computer and into the Digital World.  
What they arrived in was a darkened Digital World. They weren't in the Forest of Darkness this time. The sky was darker than midnight, and an unnatural cool breeze swept through. It was more than enough to have Kari on edge.  
"It's so cold here now," Kari said.  
"We have to do something about this. Veemon and I should've destroyed Chaos Myotismon when we had the chance. Now his evil is spreading throughout the Digital World," Davis added.  
"And that's the way we want it to be. Nova Chaos!" a voice shouted.  
"Giga Destroyer!" another voice shouted.  
"Dark Shot!" a third voice shouted.  
"Terra Destroyer!" a fourth voice shouted.  
The Digidestined and Digimon looked up in time to see four attacks streaming at them. They barely got out of the way because the explosion of three attacks hitting the ground blew them a good 100 feet away. They soon saw the culprits responsible. It was a Black Greymon, Black MetalGreymon, Skull Greymon and a Black WarGreymon. The four Digimon all had bloodthirsty looks in their eyes.  
"Davis, Veemon, we can handle the Black Greymon," Cody, TK, Kari and Yolie said.  
"Right guys so the other three are all ours," Davis said.  
"Bring it on," the four dark Digimon challenged.  
"Digi Armor Energize!" Cody, TK, Kari and Yolie shouted.  
"Armadillomon Armor Digivolve to..."  
"Patamon Armor Digivolve to..."  
"Gatomon Armor Digivolve to..."  
Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to..."  
"Digmon: The Drill of Power!"  
"Pegasusmon: Flying Hope!"  
"Nefertimon: The Angel of Light!"  
"Halsemon: The Wings of Love!"  
"Ooooh four Champions against one. I'm soooo scared," the Black Greymon said mockingly.  
"It's your turn to Digivolve buddy," Davis said before powering up to knight mode.  
"Veemon Warp-Armor Digivolve to...Draco Flamedramon!"  
"Draco Flamedramon, you take the Black WarGreymon. The two Ultimate are mine," Davis said.  
Draco Flamedramon nodded and flew up to square off against Black WarGreymon. "Ready to dance?" he asked.  
"Yes. But this will be a dance of death. Your death," Black WarGreymon responded. "Terra Destroyer!" he shouted.  
"Fire Spikes!" Draco Flamedramon countered.  
The attacks cancelled each other out. Meanwhile, Davis had already taken out the Skull Greymon with his Dragon's Aura attack. Now it was he vs. Black MetalGreymon. Black MetalGreymon had taken to the air.  
"You won't win this battle knight," Black MetalGreymon said.  
"You've got it wrong. It is you who won't win," Davis retorted.  
"Giga Destroyer!" Black Metal Greymon shouted as the twin missiles streamed for Davis.  
Davis quickly moved out of the way. "Now it's time to end this," he said.  
His sword glowed orange again, but this was not his Dragon's Aura attack. He raised his sword into the air. The orange glow formed a small tornado at the tip of the sword. Davis pointed the sword at Black MetalGreymon.  
"Dragon Twister!" Davis shouted, unleasing the attack.  
The twister grew in size after being launched from the sword. It went straight for Black MetalGreymon. Black MetalGreymon tried to out fly it, but was no match for the attacks's speed. He was sucked into the twister. The twister then began to dissipated, dissolving Black MetalGreymon's data as it dissipated. In a few minutes, the twister had completely dissipate, and there was nothing left of Black MetalGreymon.  
Meanwhile, Halsemon, Nefertimon, Digmon and Pegasusmon didn't have things so easy. Even though Black Greymon was outnumbered 4 to 1, he proved that he was more powerful than they could handle. They could barely keep their forms.  
"Now to finish you off. Nova..." Black Greymon started.  
"Dragon's Aura!" a familiar voice shouted.  
The attack tore into Black Greymon. He screamed as his data was being ripped apart. Soon, he was completely destroyed. The other Digidestined were relieved that Davis came in time. The Digimon reverted back to their Rookie forms.  
"That was tough," Hawkmon said.  
"I know what you mean. I didn't think that he would be that powerful," Gatomon added.  
"Are you guys all right?" Davis asked.  
"We are now thanks to you," Patamon responded.  
"Thank you Davis," Cody said.  
"It's no trouble at all Cody," Davis said.  
"Well isn't that touching, but this little reunion is over. Black Mist!" a familiar sinister voice said.  
"It's Chaos Myotismon!" Kari yelled.  
Before anyone could react, Davis was suddenly snatched away. A hand was tightly over his mouth so he couldn't make a sound. Up in the air, Draco Flamedramon had already finished off Black WarGreymon with a Star Fire attack. He looked down and saw the mist.  
"Time to illuminate this dark problem," Draco Flamedramon said. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He soon felt himself glow and opened his eyes. He saw that he had a bluish white glow to him. "Heaven's Light!" he said.  
The celestial light swept through the dark mist. The mist vanished under the light. The Digidestined looked up and saw Draco Flamedramon come down for a landing. Then they looked around.  
"Thanks for lighting up our problem," TK said.  
"No problem," Draco Flamedramon said. He looked at the group and panicked when he noticed that there was one missing. "Where's Davis?" he asked panic struck.  
"Huh?' the others asked. They looked amongst themselves and saw that Davis was indeed missing.  
"Where could he be? He was here with us a few moments ago," Yolie said.  
"I can still sense Chaos Myotismon's aura here," Gatomon said.  
"Then it's a sure bet that he took Davis," Draco Flamedramon added. "I have to find Davis. Even though Davis is pretty powerful, he wouldn't be able to hold his own against a huge army of dark Digimon for long."  
"Are you saying that Chaos Myotismon is going to have Davis severly outnumber?" Armadillomon asked.  
"Yes Armadillomon, that will most likely happen. Davis is really going to need me now. I can't spend anymore time here. I'm off to find him," Draco Flamedramon responded before taking off into the air. 'I'll find you Davis,' he thought.  
Meanwhile, Davis found himself in the Forest of Darkness once more. Only this time, it was a lot darker than before. He knew that he would be in for the fight of his life. He knew he had the major disadvantage because he would be fighting the army of dark Digimon on their turf.  
'They'll probably be stronger than ever now that the power of darkness has increased. I just hope I can hold out long enough for Draco Flamedramon to find me. I really need him now,' Davis though.  
"Dark Chaos!" a familiar and unsuspecting voice shouted.  
Davis quickly turned around and saw the oncoming attack. He dodge to the right with only seconds to spare. 'It can't be Dark Magna Angemon. We freed Patamon from the dark crystal,' he thought. But he then saw Dark Magna Angemon walk out of the shadows.  
"Surprised to see me?" Dark Magna Angemon asked.  
"How are you here?" Davis asked in response.  
"Actually, I have Chaos Myotismon to thank for that. When your partner defeated me, Chaos Myotismon gathered my dark energy. Then he re-formed me. Now I'm back, but stronger than ever this time," Dark Magna Angemon responded. "Now I'll please him greatly by destroying you. But first meet the other Digimon out for your blood."  
A large number of figures began coming out of the shadows as well. Davis could see a large group of Black MetalGreymon, Skull Greymon, Black WarGreymon and Black Greymon, but he could also see groups of Digimon that neither he nor his partner have faced yet.  
One of the Digimon was a black and grey Kabuterimon. This Digimon was known as Viral Kabuterimon. Another of the Digimon looked like a dark blue werewolf. This Digimon was known as Chaos WereGarurumon. A third one of these Digimon was a black and red Greymon. This was known as Dark Greymon. All these Digimon had one goal, to destroy Davis before Draco Flamedramon showed up.  
"The odds may be against me, but I refused to be taken down by the likes of you," Davis said before powering up into knight mode.  
"Oh, but you don't stand a chance against our odds. Our master Chaos Myotismon planned this out while you were away from the Digital World. He regained his strength and power within only a day. Afterwards, he used his power to darken the Digital World. Now we have more than a fighting chance against you and your friend," Dark Magna Angemon said.  
"Dark Shot!" the Skull Greymon shouted.  
"Terra Destroyer!" the Black WarGreymon shouted.  
"Dark Nova Blast," the Dark Greymon shouted.  
"Viral Electro Shocker!" the Viral Kabuterimon shouted.  
"Chaos Energy!" the Chaos WereGarurumon shouted.  
"Hell's Fury!" Dark Magna Angemon shouted.  
Large missles, large black balls of energy, black fireballs, green, black and yellow electricity, red fire and twelve large fireballs all streamed in Davis's direction. He knew that he would have to think of something fast or he wouldn't be able to dodge all the attacks coming at him. He tightened his grip on his sword and focused some of his energy into it.  
"Dragon Swipe!" he shouted before slashing his sword in a circular horizontal direction.  
The fiery from the sword flew into the oncoming attacks. The Terra Destroyer, Dark Shot and Dark Nova Blast attacks were cancelled out, but the Viral Electro Shocker, Chaos Energy and Hell's Fury attacks were still coming at him. He started to run. He was very lucky to be able to outrun the oncoming attacks. The last of Dark Magna Angemon's attack came down a couple of inches behind him. The attacks left a huge crater in the ground.  
'Whoa, I was luckly to make it out. I can't see the edge of that crater. It's got to be the size of at least Japan,' Davis thought. 'I don't know how long I can hold those bozos off.'  
Meanwhile, Draco Flamedramon was off in another area of the Digital World. He was determined to find and help his partner. 'I've covered almost the entire Digital World, and I haven't found him yet,' he thought. Then realization struck him so hard that he could've kicked himself for not knowing sooner. 'Of course! He must be in the Forest of Darkness. Hold on a little longer Davis because I'm on my way,' he thought before heading towards the forest.  
Meanwhile, Davis wasn't faring up too well. He managed to delete a few Black WarGreymon, a few Skull Greymon and a few Chaos WereGarurumon, but it didn't even put a dent in the large number of Digimon there. Then a Terra Destroyer, Dark Shot and Dark Chaos attack struck him from behind. He was sent flying into the crater. Then Dark Magna Angemon grabbed him and flew high into the air.  
"I'm going to enjoy this. Crimson Saber!" Dark Magna Angemon said smirking.  
"Dragon's Light!" Davis countered.  
The sword shone bright. Dark Magna Angemon had to drop Davis to cover his eyes. Davis plummeted towards the ground and smacked against it pretty hard. He struggled to get up because the fall had just about knocked more than the wind out of him. He pointed his shield at Dark Magna Angemon.  
"Dragon..." Davis started to say.  
"Viral Electro Shocker!" a Viral Kabuterimon shouted.  
The attack slammed into Davis, causing him to drop his shield. The energy dissipated from around the shield. Then Dark Magna Angemon's Hell's Fury attack struck Davis from all sides. Terra Force, Dark Shot, Dark Nova Blast, Giga Destroyer, Chaose Energy and Viral Electro Shocker then followed the Hell's Fury attack. Davis didn't have the energy to try to deflect all the incoming attacks.  
'I can only hope that I can outrun the attacks again,' he heplessly thought before running again. The attacks began to slam into the ground behind him. He had a chance of making out again, but a few Chaos Energy and a few Giga Destroyer attacks made contact with him and the surrounding area around him.  
Then the Dark Shot and Viral Electro Shocker attacks started closing in on him. This time, Davis didn't even have the energy to run. He could only watch as the attacks came closer to finishing him off.  
"Davis! Celestial Harmony!" a familiar voice cried.  
Davis watched as Draco Flamedramon's attack completelyl wiped out the other attacks. Draco Flamedramon then landed in front of Davis. He then saw just how much of bad shape his partner was in. Davis's armor was broken in some places.  
"Are you okay?" Draco Flamedramon asked.  
"Now that you're here," Davis responded. He tried to stand up. "Aaahhh!" he screamed in pain.  
"Davis, what's wrong?" Draco Flamedramon asked worriedly.  
"My legs," Davis quickly responded.  
Draco Flamedramon looked at his partners legs and gasped in horror. Davis's legs were crushed. Davis then started to breathe pretty fast. That was because his heart was trying to pump blood to his crushed legs.  
"Hold on Davis. Celestial Healing!" Draco Flamedramon said.  
The starts formed in front of Draco Flamedramon and began to course through Davis. The starts started at Davis's legs. Davis saw his legs slowly beginning to mend again. His breathing slowly got better as well. After what seemed to be an eternity, Davis's body was completely healed. Davis stood up on his repaired legs. He also saw that his armor had been repaired.  
"Thanks old friend," Davis said.  
"No problem, I'm very relieved that I made it in time," Draco Flamedramon said. He suddenly wrapped his large wings around Davis.  
"What was that?" Davis asked.  
"That was a Chaos Energy attack," Draco Flamedramon responded before unwrapping his wings from Davis.  
But then a Dark Chaos attack came between them ans sent Davis flying into the air again. Draco Flamedramon flew up into the air to catch his flying partner. Dark Magna Angemon was just about to grab Davis when a large blur flew in front of him. The blur slowed down, and Dark Magna angemon saw saw Davis on Draco Flamedramon's back.  
"You pulled that off once. I wasn't going to let you do it again," Draco Flamedramon said.  
"Now you and your dark friends better start praying because this is your end," Davis said.  
"And how are you so sure about that?" a Black WarGreymon asked.  
"You had a better chance against me when I was alone. But now that Draco Flamedramon is here with me, our powers are stronger as well. When we're together, we become a force that you won't be able to deal with," Davis responded.  
"In other words, you can kiss the Digital World goodbye now," Draco Flamedramon added. "I think that it's time to show them another one of our most powerful attacks. What do you think Davis?"  
"Let's shall old friend. If they thought that Leo's Fury was powerful even though it wasn't used at maximum, then they're in for a big surprise," Davis said. He focused his energy into Draco Flamedramon, feeling Draco Flamedramon's energy coursing through him as well.  
The energy then formed into a pillar of white fire. The white fire then began taking shape. It formed the shape of Pegasus the winged horse. The difference was that his Pegasus had the body and wings of white fire. The fiery horse then opened its mouth in preparation to attack. This second of Davis and Draco Flamedramon's three most powerful attacks was powerful enough to easily destroy an entire planet at maximum power. Even the gigantic planet of Jupiter could easily be destroyed by this attack. But maximum power would not be needed to take out the army of Dark Digimon.  
"Prepare to say goodbye to the Digital World. There is no way that you will be able to stop this attack," Davis said.  
"Firestorm of Pegasus!" Draco Flamedramon shouted, launching the attack at the large army of Digimon.  
This fiery attack came in three stages. The first stage was the fiery Pegasus shooting a wave of fire from its mouth. This wave of fire compeletely obliterated all of the Skull Greymon, Black WarGreymon and the Black MetalGreymon. The second stage occurred when Pegasus flapped its fiery wings. A fiery wind flowed from the fiery horse's wings and came in five waves. The waves took out the Black Greymon, Chaos WereGarurumon, Dark Greymon and Viral Kabuterimon.  
The third and final stage of the attack came from the fiery Pegasus itself. The fiery horse closed its eyes and turned into a fireball the size of the planet Mars. The fireball then rocketed towards Dark Magna Angemon. Dark Magna Angemon attempted to get out of the way of the attack, but to no avail. The fiery horse turned fireball had locked itself on Dark Magna Angemon. And once this attack locked onto its target, it would follow until the target was destroyed.  
Dark Magna Angemon tried everything he knew to thry and shake the fireball but nothing worked. He even tried to cancel it out with his Dark Chaos and Hell's Fury attack, but the fireball had just gone through the attacks and kept coming. The inevitable finally happened a few moments later when the fireball slammed into Dark Magna Angemon. Dark Magna Angemon screamed in pain as he was obliterated, never to return again.  
"Well, that's the end of Chaos Myotismon's dark army," Davis said.  
"Yes it is my friend. Only Chaos Myotismon remains now. And it will be only a matter of time before he is destroyed as well," Draco Flamedramon added. "Now, let's get back to our friends." He flew back to where he left the others. He landed at the area about four hours later.  
The other Digidestined and their Digimon were very relieved tosee Draco Flamedramon back. They were even more relieved to see Davis on Draco Flamedramon's back.  
"Are you all right Davis?" Kari asked.  
"I'm fine Kari, thanks to Draco Flamedramon. He found me just in time," Davis responded before telling Kari and the others what happened.  
The other Digidestined were speechless for a little while after hearing the story. The were now extremely relieved to that Draco Flamedramon found Davis.  
"Oh Davis, that had to be horrible. You escaped at sure death," Yolie said.  
"I thought I was a goner Yolie. Thank goodness that Draco Flamedramon found me," Davis said.  
"You don't have to thank me Davis. I will do my best to always be here for you. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if soemthing happened to you that I could've prevented," Draco Flamedramon said.  
"I know my friend," Davis said.  
"So yo say that the army of Dark Digimon is destroyed?" Patamon asked.  
"Yes Patamon, they are. Now only Chaos Myotismon remains. But this will be the most difficult battle that we ever had to fight so far. Even though Draco Flamedramon and I are still more powerful than Chaos Myotismon, we still don't have a big advantage over him. We also have to be one step ahead of him strategically. If Chaos Myotismon comes into the fight with a better stratey, he will win," Davis said.  
The others nodded. Strategy can prove more effective that power in some cases. Davis dismounted his partner and powered down. Draco Flamedramon reverted to only Flamedramon. Davis opened the Digiport, and they all went through. They appeared back at the beach and told the older Digidestined everything that happened. The battle for the Digital World's fate would soon begin. Chaos Myotismon was still in the Digital World. As long as he still liveid, the Digital World was in critical danger.  
  
Well, here's the end of Chapter 11. One more chapter, and this story is finished. I'm sorry, but I really can't give a preview for the last chapter without blowing it. You'll just have to stay tuned. 


End file.
